Animus Nexus
by MystyVander
Summary: It's Eighth Year at Hogwarts and Harry and Draco seem to hate each other more than ever before. Somebody has had enough and cursed them both, binding them together until they find a cure. Will they destroy one another completely or find a heaven buried beneath their hell? HP/DM Drarry SLASH!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **Woohoo, time for another one! This is my first forced bond fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it!

A thousand thanks to my beta **Arithmancy Master**, you're amazing and I give many pixel cookies to you!

**Chapter One**

'If you can't beat them, join them. I can't remember where I've heard that before but now I know it makes perfect sense. He couldn't beat us so he had to join us. As long as he came out on top, that's all that mattered to him. How can somebody be so shallow?' Harry wondered bitterly to himself, resting his head on his propped up arm at the end of the Gryffindor Table.

Ron and Hermione were sitting across from him, listening to Ginny's animated recap of Michael Corner's mishap in Potions earlier that day, their hands clasped together underneath the table top. Harry wished he could join in, listen and laugh along with them, but he simply couldn't. He didn't have it in him anymore. It wasn't the grief, no, for it was better handled than he thought it would have been after losing so many friends in the recent war. As friends, as a family, they grieved their losses from the final battle together. Now back at school, on Halloween night, the grief was a distant pang.

"And what about Slughorn? What did he do, then?" Ron asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Harry watched as Ginny pushed her dinner plate away, smiling mischievously at her brother as she continued to rehash the event. 'What's wrong with me? I should be happy. I should be laughing along with them.' But Harry simply couldn't. He didn't consider himself to be depressed, not in the slightest, but detached. He wasn't sure where he fit in anymore. His purpose was completed, his job done. Ron and Hermione had one another, they were no longer the trio they had once been. Harry and Ginny had decided to go their separate ways after the battle and she had returned to her old boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Harry wasn't needed any longer. The best thing he had to offer his friends, his house and his school now that the war was over, was to win the Quidditch Cup that year, one final time.

Harry was too wrapped in his brooding, his finger flicking bread crumbs across the table and onto the floor, to notice the piece of parchment soaring across the room headed straight for him. It hit him squarely on the forehead, narrowly avoiding knocking his glasses off in the process.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked surprised.

Harry grumbled, looking down at a piece of parchment sitting, folded like a paper crane, before him. There were sniggers coming from across the hall from the Slytherin Table. He looked up and immediately searched for Draco, his eyes landing on him in an icy glare. He mouthed something crude he wouldn't dare say aloud in earshot of the professors at the blond who merely sneered at him and returned to the feast. His friends flanked beside him, however, were still huddled over in fits of giggles.

Ginny reached out to grab the parchment from the table top but as soon as her fingers touched it she hissed and recoiled as if burnt. "Well that's certainly odd," Hermione commented. The Gryffindor seventh and eighth years sitting around them all looked at Harry curiously watching as he snapped out of his glare at Malfoy before reaching for the paper crane.

When he picked it up it didn't burn his hands as it had done Ginny. He unfolded it carefully and read aloud at the fancy script scrawled on the parchment. "Wotcher, Potter. What the-" but Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. In the lower corner of the parchment was a small drawing of a spider that suddenly sprang to life. From the drawing came not one, not two, but a few dozen spiders erupting from the page.

Everybody around Harry that could see what was happening squealed and jumped away from him, eyes wide with surprise. Ron had flung himself so forcefully backwards he landed near the Hufflepuff table on his arse, his face pale as death. The spiders didn't seem to crawl anywhere but on Harry and no matter how much he swatted at them, as he did manically, they couldn't be crushed or thrown from his skin. They crawled under his robes, up his arms and his neck, over his face, on the surface of his ears. Harry was violently trying to shake them, cursing aloud as he did. The entire Great Hall watched in fixation as he did an odd dance, most confused as to what was going on. Headmistress McGonagall was descending from the head table, her lips pursed and wand drawn. The only ones who seemed to understand what was happening were the Slytherins surrounding Draco Malfoy, who were cackling wildly now.

"Got something under your skin, Potty?" Somebody, Harry guessed it was Blaise Zabini by the sounds of it, called, causing more laughter from his housemates.

"_Finite incantatem!_" Hermione had her wand pointed at Harry and the spell seemed to do the trick rather nicely. The spiders vanished almost immediately, Harry looked wide-eyed down at his skin, back to normal, although he had a crawling sensation he couldn't shake.

"Thank you, Ms Granger. Mr Potter, do you mind explaining to me what exactly happened here?" the Headmistress inquired, her arms crossed.

Harry, finally rid of the uneasy feeling of spiders, sent a deep scowl over to the Slytherin table where the students had quieted down. "Just a prank is all, Professor," he ground out between clenched teeth.

McGonagall eyed Harry carefully. "Do refrain from such colourful language in the future, Mr Potter. And somebody help Mr Weasley back on his feet," she turned over to Ron, still on the ground looking more shaken than anybody else. Ron blushed and snapped out of his stupor, accepting Hermione's hand of pulling him up back towards the table.

"I've never seen a prank like that before. They're getting inventive," Ginny commented as Harry still was unmoved, standing behind her and eyes narrowed at the Slytherins.

Since the beginning of the term the Slytherins and Gryffindors, most specifically Harry and Draco, had been trying to get at one another more than any other year. The Head boy and girl along with prefects and professors were trying to keep a reign on mostly the eighth years all to no avail. Hermione kept saying they needed to set a better example, how they were the ones at the forefront of the war and they should lead the traumatized, the lost and grieving, in their footsteps but Harry very well couldn't when he was one of them. Most of the Slytherin students had parents in Azkaban or under Ministry probation which explained most of their foul moods especially towards the trio of Gryffindors; they saw it the trio's fault that their parents were in the current positions they were in.

Harry was about to sit down and continue with the Halloween Feast when something caught the corner of his eye. Malfoy's mop of blond hair was moving, bobbing along by itself towards the Entrance Hall. Without a word to his friends Harry grabbed his school bag and followed out after, his eyes narrowed. His friends left in his wake shared knowing looks. "Harry, Harry!" Ron was calling after him but Harry didn't hear or he didn't care to listen.

"He's going to end up getting himself expelled," Ginny groaned, standing up from the Gryffindor Table. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione, Ron and Neville were all following the raven-haired boy who had already disappeared between the two large doors.

"I hate Malfoy just as much as the next bloke but Harry really is going too far these days," Ron commented, everybody mumbling their agreements.

Out in the Great Hall, Harry quickly caught up to Malfoy who was descended to the dungeons. Harry thrust his wand in his direction, effectively locking his ankles in a trip jinx. Malfoy sprawled on his front to the floor while swearing. He quickly gathered himself up. Without turning around, he cursed his attacker. "Potter, what the fuck do you want from me?" he growled, slowly facing Harry who was now directly behind him,

"_Me_? What do I want from you?! What the hell were you playing at with that bloody prank, hrm? Think it was funny, do you?" Harry spat, jabbing his wand threateningly forward again. Malfoy was eyeing it, his fists clenched at his side.

"I had nothing to do with that," Malfoy ground out, "But yes, it was indeed a good laugh to watch the Wonder Boy dance around like a little girl."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously now, he could distantly hear his friends calling him to stop but their voices weren't as loud as the blood rushing in his ears. Just being in Malfoy's presence had him seething. He looked so much like Lucius it made his skin crawl. "Give me one good reason not to hex you into oblivion right now, Malfoy. They should have never let you step foot in here again, you don't deserve it."

Malfoy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, stepping forward and towering over Harry as he did, not caring that the boy's wand was now pressed into his chest. "Bipolar now, too, Scarhead? I happen to recall _you_ testifying for _me_."

"Clearly I was wrong. You should be rotting away in Azkaban with your precious little Daddy."

Malfoy reacted quickly to the words. He shoved Harry's wand out of the way, it clattered to the floor, and he balled Harry's robes into his fists, shoving him hard against the wall not far from them. Harry's head hit the wall with a sickening crack. Malfoy brought his face close to his, his teeth bared as Harry glared up at him. "Don't you _ever_ speak about my Father, Potter."

Harry pushed Malfoy back, shoving him as hard as he could muster square in the chest. "Get your hands off of me, you bloody Death Eat-"

But Harry couldn't finish his sentence. Malfoy's arm had swung back and his bony knuckles collided with the side of his cheek. The force of it nearly knocked Harry back against the wall. His glasses shattered, however, into Malfoy's fist and Harry's cheekbone and nose, the broken pieces falling to the floor. There was shouting now, a crowd of students and Professors alike, but Harry couldn't hear them. Neither he nor Malfoy noticed the black smoke rising suddenly from the ground and the sudden gasps and shouts. Harry ran forward, a deep growl in his chest as he swung back at Draco, connecting hard with his cheek. As he did so, Malfoy grabbed a hold of his shoulders with a vicelike grip and kneed him in the groin. They were in a tangle of body parts, punches and knees when two sets of spiralling light shot out at them. They were both immediately caught in two separate full body binds. Harry fell over on top of Malfoy, trying his hardest to glare down at the immobilized body beneath his own.

The smoke was still heavy around them but slowly lifting, when a voice Harry picked out to be Professor McGonagall's sounded not far from them. "Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, _again!_ I cannot bel-" but she was cut-off by several gasps and a high pitch scream. Harry wished he could twist and see what everybody else was reacting to but all he could do was look down into Malfoy's piercing, grey eyes glaring up at him as their bodies lay heavily against one another. Suddenly, he felt a nauseating sensation creeping its way from his toes up his body. He felt the body bind being lifted from him but at the same time a pain like no other exploded behind his temples. And then darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A blinding light consumed Draco's vision the moment he stirred. He clamped his eyes shut, slowly blinking them open to adjust to the familiar white ceiling.

'The Hospital Wing. Bloody fantastic.' There was a dull though persistent throbbing in the back of his head, he turned over underneath the scratchy bed sheets and closed his eyes willing the aches away. Unfortunately, three voices roused him fully and immediately upon recognition.

'Perfect Potter and his Gryffindork pals,' Draco groaned to himself, gritting his teeth as he sat up fully and took in his surroundings. There were curtains drawn about his entire bed, his school bag and wand were placed on the bedside table. He turned to kick his legs out of bed, hoping to get as far away from the golden trio as quickly as possible. Just as he was about to slip his shoes back on a hand fell on his shoulder, gripping tightly from behind.

Draco whirled around to face a grave looking Madame Pomfrey. "Not so fast, Mr Malfoy. You have potions you must take at once and your Head of House will be up shortly to speak with you."

Draco supressed the urge to groan aloud. Slughorn and he had never seen eye-to-eye. The man approved of Draco's obvious talent in potionry but otherwise held all but disdain for him. 'Probably for peeving off his precious Potter.'

Everything always came down to him, the Boy Who Lived to Annoy Draco. "What do you think it could be?" He heard the Weasel ask.

"I'm not sure. It's nothing like I've ever seen before," Granger commented, Draco could almost see the disappointment on her face for not knowing something. He scoffed and took the potions Madame Pomfrey had left on his bedside table. There were two. One of which was a Pepper-Up as he could recognize and the other tasted faintly like a Replenishing potion but slightly different.

"Did anybody even see where it came from?" Potter's voice was small and soft, a tone Draco found rare to hear from him. Whenever he heard him speak it was laced with malice and anger.

"Sorry, mate, there was far too much smoke in there. Clever, whoever did it, to use Peruvian Darkness powder first." Everybody hummed their silent concurrence.

'Why do they all sound so bloody put off? Potty's in the infirmary, big deal. Nothing's obviously damaged with me so it won't be with him, either - unfortunately.'

"Maybe they muddled it up," Weasel returned.

The mudblood sighed. "Perhaps it was somebody_ other_ than a Slytherin. Other people are perfectly capable of casting spells in this school."

"Yeah, but a spell of that caliber? 'Mione, even you don't know what it was and you know bloody everything backwards and forwards! It has to be somebody clever enough with wand work."

Draco noted that Potter himself stayed for the most part silent. The Weasel continued talking. "I wouldn't put it past the git and his cronies to curse you with something untoward."

"Ronald, if that were so Malfoy wouldn't be here, too," Granger said levelly.

'Yeah, Weasel, and if you had not been paying attention you would recall the only Slytherin's in the Great Hall were much too far to cast anything.'

The door to the Hospital Wing swung open, Draco could hear the loud creak of the old wood. He finally pulled at the curtains separating him from the rest of the room, peering outside and snarling at who he saw. Professor Slughorn greeted the trio, asking Harry immediately how he was and going on about how atrocious it was that somebody would even think about harming the Boy Who Lived. Draco sat on the edge of his bed, rather impatiently tapping one of his feet on the floor as he continued to listen to the exchange until Slughorn addressed him at long last.

"Mr Malfoy, are you awake in there boy?"

Draco sighed and stood of his bed, pulling his curtains back as he did. Pomfrey must have stripped him before he was out for the night as he stood there in slacks and nothing else. He sneered over at the Gryffindors two beds away from him. Granger turned pink and averted her gaze, Potter - who was sitting with his legs curled up underneath himself on the bed still - ran his eyes over Draco with a blank expression. Draco was impressed, he didn't see much anger in the – never mind, he thought way too soon as Potter's unnaturally green eyes clouded over and narrowed at him.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, put some damn clothes on before I retch up my breakfast!" The Weasel snapped.

"Tch," Draco shrugged and turned around to do just that. Professor Slughorn was waiting patiently for Draco to finish as he stood by the Gryffindor's bed. "It's a feat you haven't lost your appetite, sitting next to Granger all the-"

"You better shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Harry snarled, almost jumping from the bed but the girl promptly shoved him back down, a dithering expression on her face.

"Or what, you'll shut it for me?" Draco drawled, finally clasping up his robes.

Before Harry could retort Professor Slughorn cleared his throat. Granger and the Weasel turned their attentions toward him but Potter and Draco were locked in a staring battle until Draco merely raised an eyebrow and leaned against his bed, listening to his Head of House.

"Now boys, let's be civil now. In light of yesterday's events I have here a potion I will need both Mr Malfoy and Harry, my boy, to take." Slughorn turned to him, smiling weakly and speaking his name with admiration causing Draco to roll his eyes. Slughorn held up two half-filled vials. "Now, I do not have much in stock so I will ask that the two of you stand as close together as you can bear it so we can observe the effects properly. This is an-"

"Identifying Potion," Draco cut off his Professor, Hermione and Slughorn looked over at him slightly impressed but he pretended to be all too occupied in looking at his nails.

"Yes, that is correct, Mr Malfoy, quite the eye you have," Slughorn grudgingly complimented.

"And what if this is as close as I can bear?" Harry countered venomously.

"Harry, must you be so difficult?" Hermione sighed.

Harry turned his chin up, nudging towards Draco all still too occupied in himself than what was happening around him. "When it comes to him, yes." But even as he said it he was moving up out of his bed. "Come on then, Malfoy, let's get this over with," he grumbled, striding halfway between their beds and looking at him expectantly.

Draco sighed, pushing off and taking long, slow steps towards the shorter, hot-tempered boy. Once he reached him he wore a winning smirk, peering down his nose at him. "If the Chosen One insists," he breathed.

Eyes glazing over again, Potter opened his mouth to undoubtedly snap at him but Slughorn quickly shoved a vial in each of their hands. "Now boys, this will be much easier if the two of you could remain civil for just a few minutes."

"Easy for you to say," Harry muttered beneath his breath. Draco knew they never got along and that Harry could go so far as to say he hated him but it truly amused him that he was able to get under his skin just by being present.

"Alright. You must drink it at the same time. An identifying potion merely lasts thirty seconds and I will need to take as many notes as I possibly can. We have to determine the curse the two of you were struck with. Now on the three. One, two, three." At Slughorn's words they both downed the vials and simultaneously spat in distaste almost immediately afterwards.

Their bodies grew warm starting with their heads and moving all the way down to their toes. As they looked down they could see what Ron and Hermione were amused with. There were dancing colours everywhere, twirling amongst the two of them individually as if their auras were now visible. Slughorn was writing furiously with a quill on the back of a hard book, looking up every second.

Draco's body consisted of primarily pinks and purples with a few odd black spots swirling in the mist around him. Harry, however, had blue, pink and yellows strewn around his body and it wasn't a mist so much as a wind whirling though without feeling. On his forehead and chest were two large black areas, they bled into the other colours. Then there was something that resembled tentacles between them. They wove in two places. The tentacles that reached out from their hands and entwined together in the air between them were a blinding white. The other tentacles, ones they couldn't see particularly well but the observers could, were a fierce red more vibrant than any other colour surrounding them. They were wound from both their heads.

As soon as the colours had appeared it seemed they disappeared. They both immediately felt cold, the warmth leaving their skin. "Bottoms up," Slughorn said, tossing two more vials at them, "It will warm you up."

Once they had drank and were feeling relatively back to normal, Potter was quick to distance himself and sit on the edge of his bed. "Professor, sir, what do the colours they shared mean?"

"It is magic we have shared. Things that have affected both of us equally. I believe I am right to assume the one between our hands represents the fact Potter here stole my wand last year. That and-" Draco stopped and pursed his lip. 'That and my life debt,' he thought dully to himself. "Granger said there were more than one. What was the other?"

Professor Slughorn was nodding at Draco's words, confirming what he was saying. "There was some woven around your heads. It must be the curse from last night. I must cross reference the colour with ailments that can affect ones' mind between two people. Until then, the Headmistress would like to see the two of you."

Now Potter groaned allowed. "It's Quidditch practice in an hour, sir. I really don't want to miss it."

"I am sure the team can manage without their Golden Boy for one afternoon," Draco grinned at the absolute disdain Potter shot at him.

"Professor, sir, is there anything we could do to help?" Granger offered hurriedly, her hand in Ron's pulling him to a stand with her.

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger always willing to study. You and Mr Weaselbee may come along. The sooner this is sorted the better. Now to the Headmistresses office, boys, if I hear of any foul play on the way I will not hesitate to assign detentions."

They both nodded at their Professor and turned to gather their things. Potter said a quick goodbye to his friends and as soon as they left turned to Draco, scowling. "Hurry up," he merely spat.

Draco raised his eyebrow at him, slinging his shoulder bag across him. "Eager to get me alone in dark corridors, Potter?"

Harry sneered at him and started out of the Hospital Wing, Draco was quick on his heels. The walk to McGonagall's office was full of thick silence, Potter would turn every so often to look over his shoulder and see Draco smirking ahead at him or observing his nails nonchalantly. Potter would scoff or mutter something unintelligible and continue on.

McGonagall's office was closed once they arrived. "How does she expect us to get in if she didn't even give us the password?" Draco wondered aloud, slightly tithed. He, like Potter, had better things to be doing with his Saturday like studying for NEWTs.

"Shut up for a minute and maybe you'll see," Potter spat.

"Always so tetchy, Potter. You really need to learn how to _relax_," Draco breathed, he was standing directly behind him now and he could have sworn he saw Potter shiver.

"_Licorice Whips_," Harry mumbled and the statue sprang to life, revealing its ascending staircase. He took the liberty of walking up it first, promptly ignoring Draco's taunt.

"Of course perfect Potter would have the password to the Headmistresses office."

The door to her office was open. She was sitting inside at Dumbledore's old desk, his portrait sleeping peacefully not far from her. Both Draco and Harry cast a look at their old Headmaster, both with different emotions running quickly through them before Headmistress McGonagall pulled them from their reminiscence.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, please have a seat."

They took the two seats before her as she leaned forward on the desk on her elbows. She looked so much older than Draco could remember, wearier.

"Please, recap the happenings of yesterday evening leading up to the incident."

Potter was quick to start, his finger jabbing out accusingly in Draco's direction. "He was being a right arsehole and-"

"_I_ was being an arse? I hardly think you are recalling the proceedings correctly, Potter," Draco interjected.

"You know you were, Malfoy, you started it with that blasted curse!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Back to that bloody curse, honestly, Potter! How many times do I have to say it to get it through that inflated head of yours? I. Did. Not. Send. You. That. Prank," Draco ground out word by word.

Professor McGonagall heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples. "Boys," she hissed sounding rather unimpressed. "You are eighteen years old. You are adults and considering what you have been through one would assume you could take it upon yourselves to act according to your age and not like blithering little children!" Her voice rose with each word causing them both to snap their mouths shut. "Now, again and calmly. Let's start with your perspective, Mr Malfoy, shall we?"

So Draco told her from the beginning of Blaise sending Harry the prank mail till they blacked out in the Entrance Hall. Harry returned with his own, slightly altered version of the events although they were nearly identical telling's. "It's just oh so convenient _Blaise_ sent the prank mail, isn't it, Malfoy?"

"I can confirm it was indeed Mr Zabini, who is now serving detention with Professor Sprout, was the one to send the prank mail. With the help of the other faculty, all sixth years and up in the vicinity of the incident had their wands checked via Priori Incantatem which also revealed him to be the prankster. However, it revealed nothing of the curse that has befallen the two of you."

"Professor, how do you even know there was any curse at all other than a simple stunning charm that hit the both of us? And why would somebody wish to target us at once?" Harry asked, calmer now that he was addressing all his attention to the Headmistress.

McGonagall's lips drew into a thin line, she leaned back in her chair and fell silent for a moment. "The curse was visible, though where it originated from was not. It felt...wrong," she explained. "As for your other question, Mr Potter, it comes back to what I said earlier. I do not think there is not a soul in this school who is sick and tired of having to hear and see the two of you go at it like toddlers fighting over a pygmy puff," Her voice darkening ever so slightly. Harry blushed at the words but said nothing, Draco on the other hand was now becoming interested in the shining reflection on his shoes. "The war is over. You, Mr Potter, spoke for Mr Malfoy's innocence here and yet you still cannot put the past behind you. And you, Mr Malfoy, show very little thankfulness considering you owe Mr Potter a life debt. All the staff have been advised after this particular incident which clearly got out of hand, to deduct points at any instance of even a verbal fight between the two of you. If any magic of ill intent is involved with the two of you, it will be immediate detention. You are both looked up to as leaders of your Houses. We strive for unity amongst ourselves yet your actions segregate you and your other students far more than you realize."

Draco still appeared uninterested all though he drank in every one of her words. He had no trouble playing nicely so long as Potter kept his nose in his own business. Harry, however, appeared ashamed an embarrassed at her words, his head hanging low and looking flushed. "For the time being, I think it wise you check in with Poppy every evening before curfew to ensure there is no observable alteration to your well beings. Professor Slughorn will be working tirelessly to discover the curse itself along with Professor Alcona and Professor Flitwick. I do hope you two can find the time to assist them. If you are able to make it a fortnight with no side effects, we shall leave things as they are," McGonagall explained and slowly stood up from her chair. "Until then, I expect the both of you to behave. You are here for your eighth year out of a kindness, do not make me revoke it."

Harry was already standing and heading for the door, hoping to get away from Draco as soon as possible. "If that's all, Professor," he nodded his head to the witch and ignored Draco entirely before ducking out of the room.

Draco made a noncommittal sound as he stood up slowly, brushing off his day old robes as he did. "And Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall was around the front of her desk now, looking up at the taller boy. "It is especially important for you to maintain a good record. Auror McDermo-"

"I know," he snapped abruptly. He needn't be reminded of his probation. McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy if you wo-"

It happened so suddenly. A burning pain burst in Draco's temples and his stomach lurched. He gripped onto his head with both hands, his fingers knotted through his platinum hair. He let out a guttural growl of pain as he fell down to his knees. McGonagall was at his side, her wand drawn and rolling a revealing charm across his body. "Mr Malfoy! What happened, are you-"

"Get. Potter. Now," Draco ground out, looking up through his hands. McGonagall visibly blanched, a look Draco had never seen on the old witch. She nodded briefly and flew out of the office.

The pain grew, intensified. It felt like a million, iron hot needles were piercing through his skull. With one last groan, Draco slumped over into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: ** I am quite glad you all seem to be enjoying this thus far! Many thanks to **Arithmancy Master** for your brilliant editing skills! Don't know where this fic would be without you! ^_^ Please, enjoy and review!

**Chapter Three**

"Give me my wand back this instant!"

Harry woke to the sound of a heated argument. He winced as he pried his eyes open at the bright lights surrounding him. He was in the hospital wing, again, the curtains drawn about his bed. "I certainly will not! You were about to hex Harry!" Hermione's voice chided.

"For good reason, too!" Malfoy growled, his heavy footsteps falling on the floor just outside of Harry's curtains. Harry adjusted himself in bed, noticing that the roaring pain in his head he had felt before fainting at the bottom of McGonagall's office stairs was gone.

"And what exactly is that good reason, hrm? You haven't even explained why the two of you ended up here-"

"That is _our _business. Kindly sod off, Mudblood!"

Harry started to swing his legs out of bed, grabbing his wand from his bedside table at that remark. His blood boiled hearing that word come from Malfoy's mouth. Did he really go through the trouble of vouching for him at the Death Eater trials only to have him return to the completely ungrateful prat he had always been? But he stopped as he heard Professor McGonagall's voice carry from the entrance of the Hospital Wing. "Mr Malfoy!" She called shrilly. "Twenty-five points from Slytherin for foul language! Honestly, I thought better of you. Now, please, Miss Granger, I need a word with Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter in private."

"But, Professor, Harry's still-"

Harry clambered out of bed, realising his glasses weren't on as he tripped through the curtains. He fell onto the opposite bed, bracing on it before righting himself. He flushed, pulling his cloak which Madame Pomfrey had seemingly left on, closer to him. "Er, I'm awake now."

"Clearly," Draco scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his back to Harry.

Hermione was at Harry's side now, hugging him lightly as he shrugged her off. "Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Fine, really. Pretty hungry, though," he admitted, turning back towards the bedside table to retrieve his glasses.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall urged softly. Hermione reluctantly left the Hospital Wing as the Headmistress addressed the two remaining boys, her mouth drawn into a thin, unamused frown "Professor, what happened yesterday? One moment I was walking down the stairs from your office and there was this blinding pain and then nothing. What could have caused that? Is it because of the curse?" Harry asked evenly, trying his best to ignore the blond who was visible from the corner of his eye.

"Brilliant deduction Potter, really," Malfoy sarcastically bit out.

"Mr Malfoy, please," McGonagall said softly. "Yes, it seems to be the result of the curse. I have my assumptions, as does Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn, but you seem to have understood the connection already, isn't that right, Mr Malfoy?"

Harry shot a dwindling look at Malfoy who uncrossed his arms, sighing. "Last year my Father came home fro-" the Slyterin abruptly stopped himself before continuing. "Father had a curse put on himself and his…friend. It only lasted half a day at most but during that time whenever one of them would leave the room both of them felt a blinding pain to the point of passing out. It was some kind of binding curse."

The blood drained from Harry's face. "Are you trying to tell me somebody _bound_ us together?" He spluttered out.

McGonagall looked between the two boys, wholly unimpressed by the situation. "It would seem that way. There is not much in the way of knowledge of binding spells or curses, unfortunately, but we have gathered what we can and Professor Slughorn is working alongside Professor Alcona trying to figure out the parameters of the curse, time limit being an example. We think it best the two of you report any changes, physical, mental or emotional, to Madam Pomfrey immediately as the nature of this binding curse is unknown we wish to keep an eye on it. As it stands, the two of you are lucky the Eighth Years all have corresponding classes."

"Lucky? What are you saying, Professor?" Harry found his voice was quiet and shaking. 'Bound to Malfoy? Bound. What does that even mean?!_'_

Malfoy rolled his eyes exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair – a tell Harry had observed over the years was somethinghe did when he was nervous. "To put it into words a Squib would understand," Draco grumbled, "We are, as it seems, bound at themoment. Some sick, twisted little fu-"

McGonagall cleared her throat, raising her eyebrow at Malfoy who merely continued. "Somebody thought it would be all amusing to see Boy Wonder bound to me. The only thing we know about the bond so far is that it, like the one my Father had, forces us to remain in close proximity to one another."

Harry blinked a few times. He didn't particularly want to wrap his head around the thought of being by Malfoy all day long. "Why would somebody want to do that?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "As earlier stated, you boys have to begin to act like the men you are becoming. The nonsense between the two of you must be brought to an end and the entire school agrees. This bond shall prove either fatal to or the ultimate blessing upon the two of you this year."

'Sounds like McGonagall bloody well did this to us_.'_ Harry was startled. He had heard that. It was his thought but not quite his thought. He was thinking along the same lines but had not constructed the thought as of the time he heard it. He shook his head, he really just needed to get some food in his system.

"What do you propose can be done about this now?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "I have been speaking with the Heads of your Houses and for now we feel it in your best interest to stay within the guest chambers by my office. They have been warded to alert myself and Madame Pomfrey of any magical or non-magical violence that occurs within. This way the two of you can remain within close proximity of one another without causing a disturbance to your classmates. The waters will have to be tested on the distance that can separate you. Arrangements for now have been made that each of you are paired in your classes-"

Malfoy shrugged but Harry himself groaned at that. That was more of the Slytherin prat than he could handle. "I am very sorry for the circumstances, Mr Potter, it seems you are not able to catch a break. However, it may have been deserved this time around," McGonagall's mouth for the first time in days twitched slightly into a bemused grin.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Sorry for him? Pfft. At least he has somebody who knows what the bloody hell they're doing to cheat from."

"Hey! I would never cheat!" Harry snapped defensively.

"Right, of course, the noble Gryffindor. But, I cannot fathom any other way you've made it this far at Hogwarts," Malfoy muttered under his breath which caused Harry to throw a glare in his direction.

"Your things have been brought to your new quarters as well as your dinner seeing as you have missed it. I still expect the two of you to arrive on time for each of your classes. Remember, you being here this year is a privilege, not a right," she warned and began out of the Hospital Wing, gesturing for them to follow.

They both did so in silence, avoiding looking at one another as they silently walked. A million questions ran through Harry's head. Who had bound them together? Why – for kicks? How long was this going to last? What's the specific binding curse? Is there a cure? Malfoy's father was cured so there was hope in that yet. What was he supposed to do about showering? He certainly wasn't going to let Malfoy see him starkers! Sure, he had let the other members of the Quidditch team see him in nothing but underpants but this was Malfoy, there was no chance he could live with himself after that!

"Shut up, Potter," Malfoy hissed as they came to a stop before a portrait. Harry startled and opened his mouth, had he said that all aloud?! "You're mumbling like a buffoon." He sighed with relief, it didn't seem like Malfoy had deciphered any of his words.

The portrait before them was of four knights in a circle, all in full military armour. There were only three horses in the picture, trotting gently in the background. The knights were leaning against a stone wall, which appeared to be the side of a fort. The knights turned to bring their attention to the three now standing before them. They stood, saluting McGonagall, and then put themselves at ease. "Those the miscreants that need tending to, ma'am?" the one on the far right asked in a deep, Scottish accent.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow softly, mouthing the word 'miscreant' at the knights. "This is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They are the only permitted persons allowed in these quarters other than faculty members-"

"But Professor! What about my friends?" Harry piped up immediately.

McGonagall sighed, "And of course whomever they permit as well."

"Understood, ma'am!" a slightly podgier knight in the back saluted her.

McGonagall turned towards the two boys, crossing her arms firmly. "Remember, every single inch of these rooms is warded, understood? The knights will also alert me of any foul play. I expect the two of you to behave like the men you are. You are expected to see Professor Slughorn tomorrow evening after dinner to discuss the parameters of the bond and Madame Pomfrey before curfew for her daily evaluation. The current password for the room is Galahad. Good evening, boys, do behave," she warned one last time before going off down the hall.

Before the two of them could address each other and the thick silence enveloping the corridor, the knights began to speak. "I am Sir Ferguson, of the brave," announced the fittest looking of them all.

"And I, Sir Albacour of the loyal," said the pudgiest.

"And I, Sir Cowper of the intelligent," said the leanest.

"And I, Sir Leland of the cunning."

"How fitting," Malfoy commented dryly.

The knights ignored his comment as Sir Ferguson continued to speak. "We have been charged with the duty of your containment and protection."

"It seems we have our work cut out for us, my brothers! We have only recently been moved to this solitary location, you see," Sir Leland explained.

"Before that we heard and saw of the two of you more than any other students in these halls," said Sir Cowper.

Harry was shifting uncomfortably. Couldn't they just say the password and get inside? It seemed Malfoy had the same idea. "Galahad," he snapped. The knights seemed to ignore him once more.

"You two have quite an extensive training to be had ahead of you," Sir Feruson crossed his arms the best he could against his heavy armour.

"Training?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Yes sir, training. Everybody trains to be a knight but not all knights are dressed in armour ready for battle. Some train for fields of healing, or investigating, or even knights of the written word," Sir Cowper went on.

"It'll be a cold day when I take advice from a bloody portrait," Malfoy snapped and repeated the password between his gritted teeth.

Sir Cowper walked forward to the forefront of the portrait, before all the other knights, his eyes burning into the boys before him. "We know you two well. You walk these halls like Kings and you still have yet to learn how to be a knight. With or without our assistance you must learn to one day grow, with or without one another." With that, Sir Cowper bowed his head slightly, the rest of the knights other than Sir Leland did as well and the portrait swung open.

When Harry stepped into the portrait hole, nodding his thanks to the knights who watched him carefully, he really had no idea just what exactly he was following Malfoy. Little did he know, it would be the room he thought would bring one of his greatest hells but instead his greatest prize.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Hello all! My apologies for the delay, expect a few updates one right after the other now! Thanks again to my beta, **ArithmancyMaster**, for taking the time to edit even during the busy holiday season! Also, happy new years everybody!

**Chapter Four**

'At least the room is quaint.'

Draco was trying his best to see the positives in this situation. When they had entered it was into one large room, almost like a common room but more intimate. It had a small fireplace, a Chesterfield, two armchairs, a lounge table and a small work table with four chairs, all of these being a deep violet colour. On the work table there were two plates of dinner and two goblets of what he assumed was pumpkin juice. Draco noted the door on the far side of the room, it must lead to wherever they would be sleeping and their things.

As he passed through it, into the other side, his head began to throb with pain. He sighed heavily and immediately returned to the common area shooting Potter a disdainful look. "I want to see the bedroom."

Potter looked at him levelly. "I want to eat first. I'm starved."

"It can wait a minute, Potter, I just want to have a look," Draco retorted coolly.

But Harry was already sitting down at the table, looking unfazed by the resounding pain in their heads from parting even briefly. He was stuffing his face with his morsels, shovelling it down with gulps of pumpkin juice. Draco watched him, momentarily disgusted but when his stomach grumbled he reluctantly joined him – sitting as far away as possible, of course. Other than Harry's chewing and Draco's utensils hitting the plate they surprisingly ate in silence. Draco was too hungry to insult him or care that the silence was almost becoming comfortable. That was until Potter stood up, finished before him, and began toward the room.

Draco picked at his last few bites, aware of Potter's heavy eyes on him. He slowly wiped his mouth, took the last sip of his pumpkin juice, brushed his trousers and robes off and then finally they both entered into the bedroom. It was, like the common room, simple. There were two four poster beds on opposite sides to one another, two wardrobes, their trunks at the foot of each bed, all coloured in dull, deep violet. There was a small window between their two beds, it looked out over one side of the Black Lake.

Attached to the room was a bathroom, just large enough for one occupant at a time. Draco longed for a shower, it felt like it had been weeks since his previous one. He was glad to find all his balms and products already laid out on the counter, as they had been in his dormitory previously. "I'm showering," he announced with no air left for argument.

"How?" Potter asked.

Draco looked dumbfounded at him. "With water and soap, Potter."

Potter rolled his eyes beneath his contorted spectacles. "No, I mean, how when we have to stay in the same room?" Draco blinked. That was definitely a problem he hadn't foreseen. "Hold on," Potter said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wand that Draco automatically flinched at. He was surprised when Potter didn't aim it at him and instead out into the common room. "_Accio Chair_." A few moments later a chair whizzed in, its feet scuttling on the stone floor. Harry took it and pushed it up against the wall beside the bathroom. "If I sit, with the door open, do you think perhaps that'll be close enough?"

Without responding, Draco strode into the bathroom. His head began to feel a little fuzzy but it didn't hurt. He heard Potter scuffle onto the chair, his feet began tapping on the floor absently. "Do you feel anything?" Draco called, beginning to take off his robes and throw them to the floor.

"Just a little uneasy, nothing I can't handle," was his response. "Hurry up, Malfoy, I won't sit here all day."

Draco showered as quickly as he could and savoured the warm water at the same time. However, with each minute he spent in there his mind pained a little more. Potter had his go afterwards and Draco had to summon his pajamas near to the bathroom door so he could change without passing out from the intensifying ringing in his ears.

When they were both showered and fed came the real problem. Interaction, or the lack thereof. Two boys who absolutely loathed one another forced to stay in the same room. Draco decided to go for the last resort which was homework. He went to his school bag, lying on the side of his bed, and rifled for his Ancient Runes text. Potter was standing awkwardly by what must be considered his bed, looking between Draco and the rest of the room, chewing his bottom lip.

"I'm doing homework, come out here," Draco ordered. He needn't want to resort to asking Potter politely if he could sit down and do his homework. But, surprisingly enough, Potter followed after grabbing a few texts of his own and they walked out one right after the other into the common room. Potter went immediately for the Chesterfield, however, which Draco was glad for with the space between them.

No more than ten minutes into the blissful silence, where Draco almost felt like everything was normal and would be alright as he scratched away at Ancient Runes, Potter had gotten up and was looming over him. "Leave me alone, Potty, I'm working," Draco murmured, barely looking up from his parchment.

"I want to see Hermione and Ron. I'll ask them to come down here," Potter stated.

Draco considered for a moment getting angry about it. Having Weasley and Granger in his private rooms? Well, it couldn't be much worse than having Potter sleeping next to him. "Fine. But quickly. And only if I get Blaise first, I'm certain he needs to be freed from Pansy."

Potter's face immediately turned red at the name of Draco's best friend causing him to smirk, he was so easily angered. "I don't want that fu-"

"And I don't want Weasel anywhere near me at any time in the day. Blaise or no Weasel and Granger, Potter," he said firmly.

"Fine. Hurry up then," Potter muttered defeatedly.

It was…odd. Draco had to go back to their bedroom to retrieve his cloak to cover his pajamas and Potter followed though didn't retrieve his own. At least he wasn't a complete idiot and understood it was for his own good that he remain in the same room as Draco no matter how much he disliked it. Perhaps he was even trying to take McGonagall's advice and acting mature for once, 'Hah! Now that's funny!' Draco chuckled to himself as they walked simultaneously out the small portrait hole together.

Draco followed Potter through the corridors silently. Very few students were out but those that were tucked their mouths under their hands and whispered viciously as they walked by. Draco ignored it for the most part and concentrated on the boy ahead of him. Potter even walked with emotion – his feet hit the floor with a resounding noise every step. 'How can he feel so much all the time? It's like if he's not exploding from anger or frustration, he's depressed and or, on very rare occasions, overjoyed. He can't just feel something a little bit, even his walking is done with such purpose. No wonder he is wound up so tightly, I'd be bloody exhausted feeling that much.'

By the time they reached the Slytherin Common Room Draco had to pause in surprise. "Potter, how did you even know where you were going?"

For the first time all day, Potter grinned and his eyes lit up beneath his broken, round glasses. Draco was caught off guard by the look – he rarely saw any other emotion other than anger on Potter's face and the amusement with a glint of happiness gave Draco a warmth in his stomach. "I've been here before, Second Year, you were even right there with me," Potter was beaming even larger now as Draco became even more dumbfounded.

"I was there with you? There's no bloody way I let you get into _my _common room in second year no less!" Draco's mouth fell open as Potter laughed. He was laughing in Draco's general vicinity but not like before. Potter wasn't laughing _at _Draco to hurt him but because he was being amused _by _him. The difference in the tone of Potter's laugh seriously unnerved Draco, he had never heard it quite like that.

"Ron was there too, actually. The three of us had a nice little chat in the common room!" Potter couldn't contain his laughter this time as Draco's disbelieving face contorted even more with confusion, he began barking and clutching his stomach. Draco was so torn between letting himself smile at watching Potter laugh so freely and wanting to know what he was on about but it was all interrupted as the portrait hole swung open.

Pansy Parkinson stepped out, the look of surprise written all over her pug face. Blaise was wrapped around her forearm and his smirk fell into an immediate glare towards Potter– who at the moment was trying to bury his laughter now that he was near more Slytherins. "Draco! What happened to you? Slughorn wouldn't tell us a thing!" Pansy shrieked, releasing Blaise and embracing the taller boy in her arms.

"Oi Potty, what're you doing down here? I thought ickle Potter was afraid of the dark!" Blaise teased.

Potter, still biting back his laughter, merely shrugged. He didn't like being outnumbered by Slytherins, none of whom he was fond of especially Blaise after what he had done the night before. Draco pried Pansy off of him, ignoring her, and turned to Blaise. "Come on then Zabini, we have to talk," he said.

"With him?" Blaise wrinkled his nose in a teasing distaste at Harry who half-heartedly sneered back.

"Unfortunately. Sorry, Pans, boys only," Draco informed her and already turned away, dismissing anything else she was going to say to her. Potter quickly followed, Blaise wasn't far behind.

"I thought Parkinson was your friend too?" Potter asked curiously.

"Pansy is…nice," Draco merely said, still leading the way up the flights of stairs.

Blaise chuckled. "Pansy is a friend but she is very touchy. For some that's okay but for our little prince right here, he can't stand her."

Draco shot a look back at his friend before turning to Potter. "She's an annoying, clingy bint sometimes, Potter, and I already have my hands full between you and the Mud-"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Potter hissed warningly.

Draco shrugged but didn't go on to finish his sentence, he knew he was treading a fine line and he just wanted to survive the next few hours with Potter till they had lessons again and he could distract himself more thoroughly. Potter eventually took the lead as Draco wasn't too sure of where the Gryffindor Tower was located.

On their ascent in the castle Draco explained what had happened to Blaise. "That's bloody awful, Draco. I mean, stuck with the Golden Boy for Merlin knows how long?! And you know how finicky bonds can be. I mean, one minute it's just needing to share one another's vicinity and the next-"

"Zabini, shut up." Draco snapped, nudging forward at Potter. "Don't want to send him into an anxious fit," he whispered so the Gryffindor couldn't hear. Blaise nodded understandably looking thoroughly displeased for his friend's situation.

"Whoever did that is a right devil, though I can see where they are coming from in doing so."

"Excuse me? How can you even say that whoever bound me to Potter was bloody sane?!"

Blaise put up his hands in defense. "Just saying it makes sense. The two of you go at each other like banshees, it's kind of exhausting, really. Forcing both of your to spend an enormous amount of time with one another will solve that problem in one of two ways; you learn to tolerate one another or one of you ends of dead. It's really a brilliant plan, honestly."

Draco was about to retort but they had come to a stop at a portrait of a Fat Lady. "Mr Potter! I was told you were not returning to this dormitory!" The Fat Lady's shrill voice rang through the corridor.

Potter shrugged and mumbled an incoherent password and the portrait swung open to the three of them. Immediately upon stepping foot in the crowded, putrid coloured common room, all eyes landed on them. Blaise was smirking with crossed arms, Draco was sneering at the abysmal décor of Gryffindor Tower, and Potter was already being greeted by those of his year.

"Harry, mate! What happened?"

"Haven't even seen you since yesterday at the feast!"

"What are _they _doing here?"

"Yeah Harry, I heard it was Zabini who pranked you but…what happened after that? The Professors aren't saying a word!"

Potter smiled wearily at his housemates as Granger and the Weasel approached the group. "Sorry guys, I'll explain tomorrow at breakfast. 'Mione, Ron, do you mind coming out for a little bit?"

His friends nodded quickly, grabbed their cloaks and were out the door. Draco couldn't leave that common room faster, he felt like retching afterwards. "I do not know what I would have done if I had to endure that décor for eight years," Draco whined, leading the way back down to their new dormitory as Potter trailed with his friends, explaining the situation over a fury of whispers.

Blaise clapped his friend on the back, smirking. "If your Father let you survive being sorted into Gryffindor, I could see you hanging yourself with scarlet drapes," he laughed as Draco cringed.

By the time they reached their rooms, Draco had forgotten entirely that Potter was behind him with his friends. It was nice to have Blaise with him for a sense of normality and distraction. He had also forgotten about the four knights who all stood at ease to greet him. "You better bloody not give me any grief and open up," he drawled to the knights.

It was Sir Fleming who addressed him with a raised brow, "Of course, sir _knight," _he bowed mockingly, "Password?"

"Galahad." Draco pushed in through the portrait, Blaise and the Gryffindors quickly following after. When it swung shut the knights turned to each other.

Sir Cowper sighed. "Have you three noticed the alteration of the bond already? Quite curious indeed…"

In their rooms, Draco settled back down at the table and he busied himself with gossip of the Slytherins and what their apparent theories were of his absence as well as half-heartedly doing his homework. Blaise lounged on the chair, lazily levitating a spare bit of parchment off and onto the table repetitively. Draco tried multiple times to overhear the Gryffindors' conversation but it seemed they had placed a heavy privacy charm about them as they sat on the Chesterfield, animatedly speaking with one another.

With a friend, the hours fell away relatively quickly. It wasn't long before Blaise was bidding himself to bed and Granger was warning her boyfriend of their curfew. Their privacy charm was dropped as they said goodnight. They didn't acknowledge Draco in any way whatsoever as they left their dormitory, for which he was quite glad. With a glance at one another the boys simultaneously walked into their room.

They silently got ready and Potter clambered into bed. Unlike most people, however, Potter left his bed hangings open which Draco found curious. Draco climbed into his own bed and before pulling the hangings about himself he turned to face towards Potter who had taken off those dreadful glasses and was lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"What were you on about being in my common room in second year?" Draco asked.

"Hah, I've still got you going about that don't I?" Potter turned on his side, propped himself up on his elbow. "It's quite a long story, maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to hear it."

Draco wanted to prod more, he really wanted to know, but left it alone. "Why do you sleep with your curtains open?"

Potter sighed, lying down on his back again, his hands folded under his head as he closed his eyes. "I…I don't like to be closed in when I don't have to be," he whispered simply.

Draco heard that there was more behind his words. Much more to it, in fact. He could feel the odd emotion, not of fear but of discomfort, in the air at his question. He wanted to ask more and as he opened his mouth it appeared Potter sensed his words were about to come out. "Can I just go to sleep, Malfoy?"

In the darkness, Draco blushed. Here he was keeping Harry Potter awake simply because what…he wanted to talk to him? No, surely that wasn't it, he was just curious, that was all. Curious about the boy who was under the façade he had grown to know so well over eight years. Draco settled into his own bed, turning away from Potter. It wasn't long before he heard the even sounds of his heavy breathing. Draco followed quickly after into a deep sleep. And for the first time in a long time, Draco slept with his curtains open too.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Harry found himself once again surviving. This time he wasn't fighting for his life but for his sanity.

Malfoy had been acting more strangely the longer he spent with him and he was becoming truly unnerved. With only a few hurdles of difficulties, they were able to get ready for their lessons and still make it to breakfast on time without saying a word to one another and only once accidentally going into separate rooms causing their heads to immediately split with pain. Harry settled down at the Gryffindor table and it almost felt normal for a few minutes.

Hermione and Ron were supportive and all around felt sorry for his situation. They even left the Great Hall, despite not being finished breakfast, with Harry when Malfoy got up himself to leave. Their first lesson of the day was Dark Arts and Professor Alcona was a fairly decent Professor – for once. So Harry assumed he would have a good start to the day, despite having a new seating arrangement to be beside Malfoy for every class even when it wasn't necessary.

Zabini and Parkinson were at Malfoy's sides as they all exited the Great Hall together in silence. Once in the corridor, the Slytherins quickly led with the trio following behind. "This isn't so horrible, mate. I mean, not being able to hang around the dormitory anymore is a bit rubbish but so long as you keep ignoring the prat it should be fine till Slughorn and Alcona find a way to reverse it," Ron said comfortingly.

Harry nodded, agreeing. He wasn't a particular fan of the crowd of the Gryffindor common room anyway, perhaps he could even score well on his NEWTs with the extra privacy of his new dormitory as long as Malfoy continued to leave him alone.

Hermione was pursing her lips looking not as convinced as her friends. "It's a shame about Quidditch, really, being the last year you can play and all."

Both Ron and Harry's steps faltered. "What do you mean about Quidditch?!" Harry panicked. He hadn't even considered it and the Gryffindor practice that was this Thursday afternoon nor the Slytherin one he knew was the day before.

"Well, er," she looked nervously between the two boys who seemed both drained of colour at the mention of a disruption of Quidditch. "Honestly, I thought you would have figured it out by now, Harry. I'm really sorry but how do you expect to play when you can't be in a different room as Malfoy? Obviously he won't be able to play either so it looks like both Gryffindor and Slytherin will need to find new Seekers."

Harry was shaking at the thought. Quidditch was still his favourite thing in school. When he flew on his broom he felt a million miles away from everything. Away from the memories, away from any lurking reporters that still attempted to contact him, away from any awed younger students who still paved his way and most of all away from the Lucius-look-alike ten feet ahead of him.

Ron steadied himself on Harry's shoulder as they continued to walk to their Dark Arts classroom. "It'll be alright, mate. We can talk to McGonagall, try to work something out."

Hermione was shaking her head sadly. "It's too dangerous. I mean, what if the snitch flew above the stadium – which it usually does – you'd be knocked unconscious following it. It's hardly fair to either team that you would both have to stay within a certain area of the pitch. I'm really sorry, Harry."

Harry grumbled, his mood shattered for the day. 'Damn Malfoy, always mucking everything up,' he swore to himself. "I guess you should tell Gin she's got to find a new Seeker," he sighed to Ron who nodded slowly, his little sister being the captain of the team that year as Harry had stepped down from the responsibility.

"Only till the reversal is found for this, mate, then you can play again," Ron added, trying to sound chipper and hopeful even though it didn't quite feel that way.

They reached the classroom and settled in for a lecture period. Harry gloomily took out his parchment, ink bottle and quill. But he couldn't concentrate. All he could do was look away from Professor Alcona, over Malfoy's shoulder and to the window that oversaw the Quidditch Pitch longingly. At one point halfway through the lecture Malfoy nudged him hard in the side. Harry nearly fell out of his seat and swore, tearing his eyes away from the pitch as he glared at Malfoy, a few heads nearby turning to them questioningly.

"What the hell was that for, Malfoy?" Harry spat quietly, glad they were at the back of the classroom where Professor Alcona had yet to hear them as she continued prattling on about proper warding for handling cursed objects.

Malfoy was glaring icily at Harry. "You won't keep your bloody eyes off of me, it's distracting," he hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Pull your head out of your arse you narcissistic twat, as if I would waste my time looking at you."

The offense was seen clearly in Malfoy's face before he quickly masked it and turned stone cold. "You're such a fucking nuisance, Potter," he growled and returned his attention to his Professor.

But Harry couldn't concentrate on the class. Now it wasn't just the thought of not playing Quidditch any longer but of what Malfoy had said. His blood wouldn't be boiling if he had called him a prat or a ponce instead but he just had to use the word nuisance. The Dursleys' voices echoed in his head from what seemed like ages ago, calling him a nuisance as they shoved him in the cupboard, locking the door. They whispered of his insignificance beneath their breaths every chance they got. Harry's fists clenched on the table and he tried to reel his anger in but all to no avail.

He didn't remember how he got there but he was standing all of a sudden with his wand gripped so tightly in his hands it was turning his knuckles red. A million curses ran through his head he wanted to cast at Malfoy but his mouth was turning dry. "What did you just call me, Malfoy?"

"For Salazar's sake, Potter, sit down!" Malfoy hissed. Harry was surprised he himself wasn't drawing his wand in defence or rising to meet him.

"Repeat it, Malfoy. What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!"

"Mister Potter!" Professor Alcona called from the front of the class. "You will sit down this instance or-"

"I said repeat it!" Harry screamed down at Malfoy, his breathing ragged and obviously he hadn't heard a word from his Professor.

Suddenly a curse whizzed at him, one he was too slow to block, as he fell over clearly immobilized. Malfoy himself seemed still as well, looking down at Harry oddly and unmoving from his spot in the chair. Professor Alcona loomed over them with a disapproving look and hands on her hips. "To the Headmistess's office immediately, boys. Finnigan, escort them."

Seamus looked almost petrified at it. "Me? But, Professor, what if they-"

Professor Alcona sighed. "Finnegan and Zabini escort them immediately to the Headmistresses office." With a wave of her wand she wordlessly lifted the boys' immobilization, giving a second glance at Malfoy who too seemed to be affected by the curse even though it was only placed on Harry.

Harry pocketed his wand, swearing beneath his breath an apology to the Professor and grabbing his shoulder bag, storming out of the classroom with all eyes on the back of his head. Malfoy quickly followed in hopes not to get too far behind and cause another uncontrollable reaction to the bond. Seamus caught up to Harry in the corridor, slightly out of breath. "What happened back there mate? What did Malfoy do to you?"

"Do to him? Typical Gryffindor's always thinking the boy wonder never steps a toe out of line. It's bollocks," Malfoy snapped.

Harry took a shuddering breath to ignore him and picked up his pace to further distance himself. "Just said something s'all. Sorry for making you miss class, Seamus."

Seamus shook his head, grinning. "Any excuse to get out is a good one. What's with you two anyway? Sitting beside each other? I even heard there was a rumour that you had to…I dunno, I heard you had to share a dorm, too. Mate, that's gotta suck if that's true."

Harry nodded slowly. "It is true. I don't really feel up to explaining it, I'm sure 'Mione and Ron wouldn't mind telling you though."

"Course mate. Y'know we're here for you, though, right?"

"Yeah," Harry attempted to smile at his house mate, "Thanks."

Zabini muttered something from behind that sounded a lot like "Bloody Gryffindors."

Once arrived at McGonagall's office, the other two students made their way quietly back to class as they ascended the stairs. The Headmistresses was awaiting their arrival with a truly sour expression and her arms crossed. "You will serve detention with Professor Alcona tomorrow night immediately following dinner. She also informed me that you felt the effects of a curse placed on Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy? You will see Madame Pomfrey immediately after we are done here."

Harry quickly glanced at Malfoy who was nodding slowly. 'He had felt the curse too? That's certainly strange…'

"As for our little situation here. I told you to behave boys, I told you that you would not be given any more warnings. Do neither of you want to complete your NEWTs this year? You are this close to forcing me to expel the two of you because of this continuous behaviour!" Both Harry and Malfoy looked as if they wanted to retort but firmly kept their mouths shut. "This behaviour is disruptive to those actually hoping to pass their eighth year. Until the two of you can act accordingly together in public you will no longer be attending your lessons. Your friends may bring you your assignments and notes but I will not have you stunting others' ability to learn. Is that understood?"

Harry's mood fell even lower than it was before. Now not only was Quidditch taken away from him but lessons as well? And all because of Malfoy. 'And your temper,' he chided himself inwardly before quickly shutting up his inner conscience. "Professor," Malfoy began bitterly, "How long do you assume that to be for?"

Professor McGonagall looked almost pitifully at Malfoy, almost as if she felt sorry for him. Harry couldn't understand the look she was giving him and wanted to scream that he was anything but innocent and ill deserving in all of this. "You will have this entire week off and we will re-evaluate your situation this weekend. Unless that is, of course, Professor Slughorn and Professor Alcona find a cure before then. I highly recommend the two of you assist them in their search for the time being, I would have assumed you would already be doing so given the strong desire to rid be rid of one another."

The eighth years nodded up at the Headmistress solemnly. 'She's right, we really should be researching what kind of bond this is and how to reverse it. The sooner Malfoy is as far away from me as possible, the better.'

They were dismissed with a few more lingering warnings and the instructions to head straight for their dormitory. It only took a minute to walk there but before they entered the portrait hole Harry was suddenly accosted. Malfoy threw him up against the wall beside the knights, his teeth bared as he glared down at Harry threateningly. "What the fuck was all that about, Potter, hrm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry muttered trying to shrug Draco off.

"Bullshit," Malfoy shoved him harder against the wall, the knights silently watching in mild interest. "I made a comment that your head was obviously kneazeled and you attacked me."

"You didn't just make a simple comment, Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"What is it I did then to upset the precious golden boy?!"

"Stop calling me that," Harry muttered but didn't answer his question. Malfoy repeated himself again and then thrice, shaking Harry each time. Harry eventually pushed Malfoy off of him with all the force he could muster nearly knocking him over. "You called me a nuisance, alright! You called me a nuisance and it pissed me off!"

Malfoy stilled and observed Harry for a moment as he steadied himself on his own two feet again. Harry felt as if he was being dissected the way Malfoy's eyes were running over his face, burning into him. "Can we just go inside now? Please?" Harry added after a few moments.

Malfoy was surprised at the politeness and slight begging tone and all he could do was nod and follow Harry who was, for the first time, silently let in by the knights. "I understand you don't like me Potter. Trust me, I don't like you either, but this truly does have to stop. We have to survive this bond for as long as we are burdened with it. I don't know about you but I really hope to pass my NEWTs this year. It's the only option I have left for my life and I don't need you taking that away, either."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Malfoy. "Me taking it away? How have I bloody ever taken anything away from you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy cast a look at the roaring fireplace, his mouth drawn into a thin line as his eyes glazed over. "Whether or not you admit it, you took my father from me. Yes, you saved my life which I still question why but at what cost? I was one of the very few Death Eaters to receive a second chance, they will not give me a third. Causing trouble with you, their bloody saviour, was the first thing on the list that will send me back to Azkaban," he explained quietly, his voice was void of emotion but Harry could tell he was seething inside having to admit that, especially having to voice his life debt.

"I-"

"No. Don't pity me, Potter, I don't need it."

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't going to. I was just going to say that I think you should probably try not to be such a prat, which might make things a little easier."

Malfoy laughed coolly, it sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "Me? If you haven't been able to tell, Potter, just ask any of your little Gryffindork friends, I haven't purposefully provoked you at all this year. Though I am impressed it is such an innate talent of mine to peeve you off so much, I can't afford to."

Harry clasped his mouth shut, it was true and he knew it but he couldn't help himself. He simply couldn't. Every time he saw Malfoy he didn't really see him but saw a thousand bad memories instead. Malfoy took his silence as a small admittance. "Why do you hate me so much anyway? The war is over, Potter, you should know being the one who ended it. Why can't you just leave me be?"

'Is Malfoy really trying to have a conversation with me without yelling? Is he really attempting at understanding my motives? No, can't be, that's just too absurd…almost as absurd as his questions last night.'

"Fine. I will go because whether or not you like it we have to live with one another for the foreseeable future and I'd like my dignity to remain intact without going behind bars." Malfoy said as he walked over to the fireplace and sat down in one of the armchairs. Harry was confused as to what he meant about going first but followed, sitting in the opposite chair and refusing to look at him and instead bore a hole into the table between them.

"I don't hate you. I used to but not since fourth year," Malfoy began, careful to keep his voice void of emotion. "I loathed you for getting the attention I wanted and for turning my friendship down. Nobody had ever said no to me till you and it made me angrier than I had ever been. When I accepted you wouldn't be my friend I wanted to be better than you. Greater than the Boy Who Lived. I wanted nothing more than to make my father proud. But you and your friends made that impossible. At every turn Granger was there, beating me in every class. You were there, beating me at every Quidditch game. Even Weasel was there beating me at chess – a game I had studied so much in my youth, playing with the House Elves hoping to become undefeated at Hogwarts. It made me so incredibly angry and hate you more than I had hated anybody in my entire life."

Harry looked up from the table, surprised at what he was hearing but kept quiet as Malfoy continued. "In fourth year during the final task, when you returned with that Diggory fellow…I knew then that it wasn't all it appeared to be the Boy Who Lived. Fame or no fame, I didn't want to see my friends die. By fifth year I knew that the war was truly coming. I didn't know much about it, only that my father was always right and always won. I would follow my father wherever he went. But that didn't mean I would let myself be marked by a madman, despite what values he swore he stood for. But some of us," Malfoy gestured at Harry, his eyes flashing to his faded scar beneath his fringe, "Cannot choose whether we want to be marked or not. Some of us already have a path chosen for us no matter what decisions we make for ourselves. Then came sixth year and you wouldn't leave well enough alone. I was doing what I had to in order to keep my family safe. That's all I ever did was want my family to be safe because they were all I ever had, them and my friends. But you never saw it that way. All you ever saw was that I was out to get what was yours and you never once thought I was just trying to save what was mine." Malfoy sighed a heavy breath, leaning back into his chair and peering into the fireplace. His cheeks were tinted a slight pink from his speech, the embarrassment of his admittance, though he knew it was necessary. He needed Harry to see that he wasn't out to get him, which he hadn't been for a long time. He needed them to get along so that he could provide the proper care for his household, the Malfoy heir, and his mother.

Silence hung heavily between them for quite a few minutes before Harry spoke quietly. Malfoy had to ask to repeat himself in order to hear his words. Harry's cheeks were flaming red when he spoke up. "I said 'Mione doesn't beat you at every class. It peeves her off still to this day that you're better than her in Potions."

A small quirk of the corner of Malfoy's lips caused Harry to have to bite back his own grin. He had nearly made Malfoy smile at the comment. "What is it that pissed you off so much when I called you a nuisance?" he asked after a moment.

Harry quickly shook his head. "I am willing to tell you some things Malfoy, but not that. I probably won't ever be ready to tell you that," he shook his head seriously and was glad when Malfoy didn't prod him further and gave him his time to continue with his own explanation. 'All is fair,' Harry reminded himself, 'Malfoy did just tell me everything he probably never wanted to, even if he is still a prat he does still deserve to hear my end of it.'

"I hated you because you were a jerk and I don't think I need any explanation for the past seven years," Harry said honestly which Malfoy shrugged as if to say 'Fair enough'. "But," he sighed, "This year I have to admit it has been me for the most part. It's just that…" Harry took a deep breath, 'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself. "…It's just that every time I see you I see your father and there's not a man I hate more than him. You'd think I hated Voldemort more but I never did. I pitied Tom. But your father, I hated him since the moment I met him and still the thought of him makes me angry. Then when I think of your father I think of your mother, who I have no ill feelings against!" Harry said quickly, putting up his hands in defense as Malfoy was about to jump at him for the mere mention of his mother. "But your mother always reminds me of that bitch Lestrange. I don't think there was a soul more twisted and evil than hers. She took the closest thing to a parent I ever had before I could even live with him. She took away so much from so many people. She is one of the reasons my godson is growing up parentless, just like I did. She's the reason that the only people who were ever close to my mother and father are dead. She tortured Hermione, in your house nonetheless. She killed the kindest House Elf I ever had the opportunity of meeting," Harry breathed shakily. The memories flooded him and he tried to urgently shake them, he didn't need to be breaking down again especially not within a warded room with four knights he knew were listening intently.

Malfoy spoke slowly, "So…when you see me you see my father and when you see my father you see my mother who reminds you of my completely insane Aunt? Potter, you do realize how crazy that all sounds."

Harry nodded. He did but he couldn't help it. It was like how he connected the word nuisance with the Dursleys, it was just natural to him. "I know but I can't help it."

"Well you'll have to. Even I cannot stand thinking of my Aunt, mother and I are both quite glad she is gone. Perhaps you need to talk to somebody to relieve yourself of your repressed memories. It's not in the least appropriate to go about everyday having the simplest things remind you of what happened. You need to move on if you're ever going to face the real world outside of Hogwarts," Malfoy said, sounding all too reasonable to Harry.

"Seems pretty rich, taking advice from you, no offence," Harry admitted.

Malfoy shrugged and stood from the armchair. "Take from it what you will, Potter." He walked over to where he had earlier discarded his shoulder bag and took out his Dark Arts book and sat at the table beginning to work. Harry himself took a few more minutes to do the same but once again in his spot on the Chesterfield by the fire.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. They didn't speak a word to one another, including when they went down for lunch and dinner as they just followed one another's cues on when to depart and return. Hermione and Parkinson both loaded them up with work for the day which kept them more than distracted from one another's presence.

When Harry lay down to sleep that night he felt a whole lot more comfortable than he had the evening before. Perhaps they wouldn't have to miss an entire week of classes after all. "Tomorrow I was hoping we could go to the library and see what we can dig up on this bond, 'eh Malfoy?" Harry asked absently before drifting off into sleep.

Malfoy hummed an agreeing sound, turning his back to Harry in his bed, his curtains drawn open as they were the night before. "It's Draco."

"Huh?"

"Draco. My name is Draco, Harry," Malfoy repeated.

Harry looked at his back, slightly shocked at being informally asked to call him by his given name. "Er, right, Draco," he mumbled before settling down into his bed. It took him a lot longer to fall asleep that night.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"That's utter fucking bullshit!"

"Calm down, Draco! I know it is but there isn't anything we can do about it now!"

"And you knew? You _knew _we couldn't play Quidditch and you didn't even tell me?!"

"Did I miss a memo that stated I'm suddenly your keeper, too?"

"Oh, sod off, it would have been common curtesy to tell me ahead of time so I don't look like a fool getting ready for Quidditch practice!"

"Until an hour ago I assumed you already figured it out! Now for the millionth time could you please just calm the hell down before McGonagall and Pomfrey come running in here like it's the apocalypse!"

"It bloody well feels like it is anyway!" Draco dramatically flung himself down onto an armchair, all occupants of the room were looking at Harry and Draco's exchange with wide eyes.

"That was certainly odd," Ron whispered amongst himself, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione who had followed the boys after Draco's big uproar from being informed that he was not allowed to play Quidditch under the certain circumstances.

"Wasn't it? I mean they are fighting but…" Blaise trailed off, they watched as the two continued to bicker.

"…they're not really fighting," Pansy finished for her friend, blinking a few times.

Hermione finally stepped in, shushing the boys immediately as she walked towards them clearing her throat. "Boys," she said sounding too much like Professor McGonagall, "It is neither of your faults that you cannot play Quidditch. It is only temporary until the bond is sorted out. Perhaps you could spend more time researching the bond itself to hurry up and find a cure for it? It'd be a lot more productive than throwing a tantrum."

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at her but didn't say a thing as Harry was quick to complain. "But we've read every book in the library that has to do with bonds, 'Mione! We tried using an identifying charm with each bond that was similar but none of them worked! If I don't get to play for the finals I swear I'll murder whoever did this to us."

Draco nodded, agreeing with Harry, as the other four looked at them still in shock. Did they realize just how much had changed in a mere three days? Harry wasn't getting mad at Draco for the bond instead at whoever actually cast it. Not to mention he had said whoever did this to 'us' instead of 'me'. It certainly was surreal to witness it but the two boys didn't seem to notice the change in their dynamic.

"Well something will come up, I am sure of it," Hermione tried to sound comforting but both boys looked at her, depressed.

"Or maybe it will just dissolve on its one over time," offer Pansy.

Draco shook his head. "Not likely, Pans, very few bonds dissolve on their own without something being done first like a promise being fulfilled or the bond being…furthered," he frowned at that.

Harry looked oddly at Draco. "Furthered? What does _that_ mean exactly?"

"You do not want to know, trust me," Draco said seriously and for the first time ever, Harry did trust him.

They settled into the nice routine they always did when the four of them found themselves in Harry and Draco's new shared dormitories. Hermione, Ron and Harry all settled by the fire, Hermione took out her work books and urged Ron to do the same. Blaise, Pansy and Draco all sat at the table, working together, whispering beneath their breath and laughing every once and awhile. Every time Draco's laugh echoed through the room, Harry would jerk his head up and peer over at the table to see him smiling broadly. It was so odd to see him laughing like that, so unguarded, and to see him smile, too. Too long had Harry imagined him as a stone, cold, angry person and never anything more than the prat he thought he was.

'Appearances mean a lot to the Malfoy's, even I know that,' Harry reminded himself, 'I wonder what would have happened if I had ever given Draco the benefit of the doubt…'

"How about you, mate? How's your Potions essay coming along?" Ron asked, bringing Harry back to the conversation as Draco's laughter died out.

"Urgh, don't remind me. You think Slughorn likes me enough to give me a pass on it?" Harry groaned, receiving a generous kick from Hermione.

"Harry!" She hissed chastisingly as Ron chortled.

"It's bloody difficult, I'm telling you. Smart move giving us all different topics, though, or else I would've just copied off Hermione – Ouch!" Ron was rubbing his own shin now as Hermione had sent him a kick as well which Harry now laughed at.

"You know I would never let you, Ronald. Besides," Hermione blushed, "I had a lot of difficulty with it myself."

"Draco didn't," Harry said immediately shrugging. "Maybe I could ask him for help seeing as he finished his yesterday afternoon."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say ask _Draco_ for help?" Ron asked incredulously. "I mean, it's great and all the two of you are getting on while this bond lasts but asking him for help with your school work, honestly?"

Harry shrugged, it didn't seem like such a big deal to him. "I think it's fantastic, really. Whoever had this bond in mind had the right idea, the two of you haven't fought since Monday which is longer than you usually managed, even when you didn't spend every minute together!" Hermione said proudly.

"I don't really see the big deal. I mean, Draco was right, I really shouldn't be comparing him to Lucius let alone Lestrange. I've been acting off my hatred for them and putting it on him, it's not been fair, really," Harry shrugged again. Hermione was looking at him like a proud mother hen, like he was a chick walking for the first time. "He's still a prat and a bigot sometimes, don't get me wrong," Harry added quickly, "And I'd like no more than to hex him right in the arse…but most of the time he's not so bad. He keeps quiet and so do I. We even managed to get through all those books on bonds in relative silence."

"That's great, mate, honestly. I still don't quite like the guy but he's tolerable now, y'know? Ever since the war ended he's like a completely different person and it's like what Mum said before we left for the holidays, remember? 'We all come from different paths. It's not for us to choose who to judge and who not to judge. Your eighth year is a way for everybody to start over.'" Ron said, Hermione smiling even more broadly as she snaked her arm around his shoulders.

"I think she was talking about your marks, Ron. She'll kill you if you get the same level on your NEWTs as you did on your OWLs," Harry teased, grinning as he missed Ron's quick swipe at his head.

Hermione couldn't be happier as the three returned to their studies. Ron had become so much more mature after the war. Perhaps it was through all the grieving that he came to appreciate those around him – including those he disliked – more. And Malfoy had made a formal apology at his hearing, a general one, but it was still an apology. Despite being on either side of the war they had all been through so much together, they had all experienced many of the same things and they all had to build a life after it and after losing so many. Whenever a negative thought about Draco Malfoy came across her mind Hermione would remind herself that he too lost a best friend and essentially lost the closest thing to him, his father.

The afternoon slipped away and the four went to dinner together. Many students were still whispering about the sudden change in dynamic and why the golden trio were constantly in close proximity to the three Slytherins but thankfully they weren't constantly bombarded. The Gryffindors were rather understanding of the situation whereas the Slytherins pitied Draco.

When they had finished their dinner, Harry and Draco returned alone. Draco always led the way to their dormitory, he always gave the password to their rooms and was always the first one to step inside. Harry was unsure of what to do once inside, he stood uncomfortably watching Draco who was packing up his school work from earlier.

"Er," he began saying, catching Draco's attention. But he had nothing to add to it as Draco looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" Draco asked slowly.

"Er," Harry repeated, his cheeks turning redder. "Do you have a wizard's chess board?"

Draco stood up straight, shock covering his features momentarily before a small smile settled in. He nodded and took out his wand and Accio'd a large black box. It took a moment to get to them and as they waited Harry shifted uncomfortably by the door. "I'm just bored, s'all."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why do you find it necessary to make an excuse?"

Harry shrugged. "Because we're not friends and people who aren't friends don't just do things together like play wizard's chess."

"We could be," Draco said barely audible as he opened the box on the table, revealing a large glass chess board and chess pieces, one set transparent and one opaque. "Friends. We could be friends," he continued as Harry's was shock stilled. He looked across the room at where he was still planted near the portrait hole. His face was such an extreme mixture of embarrassment and shock. Draco couldn't help but laugh lightly at it. "You are so dramatic, Potter, it really is quite amusing."

"Friends? You and me? Somehow I don't see that as likely. This situation," Harry quickly gestured between them, "Hardly constitutes us as being friends."

"You're right, it doesn't. It doesn't mean we can't be, either," his smile faded as he looked back down to set the board up and took a seat at the table, patiently waiting for Harry to shake himself from his reverie and join him. "Stop bloody thinking so hard and come and play chess, Potter."

Harry finally came over to sit with him, trying hard to concentrate on the fact that this wasn't Malfoy anymore, that this was _Draco_. A boy his age that in all honesty he didn't really know and one he was stuck with for the time being so he might as well make the best of it. "You said you couldn't beat Ron at wizard's chess well lucky for you I'm absolutely rubbish at it," Harry said, making his first move.

Draco shook his head, his lips curling up into a small smirk. "Harry, we don't call it wizard's breakfast and wizard's lunch…it's just chess not _wizard's_ chess."

Harry blushed lightly and watched as Draco calculated his first move, Harry was quick to return it. Just like when he was playing with Ron he didn't think his moves out, he couldn't, he truly never had the patience for the game. Draco, like his best friend, took his time with each and every move as if it would be the deciding factor in the game. It only took about twenty moves for Draco to have smashed nearly all of Harry's pieces and to claim his King. Harry pushed back from the table, shaking his head. "See, absolute rubbish."

"It's because you don't even try, you just move. You never stop and think about the moves you're making," Draco explained, using his wand to clean up the pieces back into the box.

"It's a game, you're not supposed to concentrate that hard on a game."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not just the game, you do it with everything. You never think, you just do."

"How would you know?" Harry asked, not that he was offended as he had heard the same thing many times from Hermione.

"Just because I haven't been your best mate doesn't mean I haven't known you for the past eight years."

'Eight years. Had it really been so long?' Harry wondered to himself. 'Eight years of knowing Ron and Hermione, it seems like so much longer. But eight years of Draco Malfoy? It seems so much shorter…'

"It's nearly curfew," Harry said pointedly, "We should make it up to see Madame Pomfrey."

The two made their way through the corridors together, silent until they nearly reached the Hospital Wing. "I really hope this all gets sorted before the holidays," Draco said.

"Why's that?"

Draco frowned, making sure not to look at Harry as they continued on their way. "Just that I'd prefer it if my mother wasn't alone for Christmas."

They arrived at the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey quickly assessed them as she did every night. She asked them the same questions, if anything had changed, and also had them attempt to leave the room from one another which only ended in a buzzing, painful headache which she quickly relieved with a potion. Nothing seemed to have changed as of yet and Harry realized that if things continued on the way that they were there was a good chance that it wasn't going to be solved by the holidays. They were silent on their way back to the dormitory and as they got ready for bed, following one another's cues.

"We can go to the Manor for the holidays if we're still stuck like this," Harry said through the dark once he was huddled on his sheets.

Draco was silent for a long time, Harry could even hear that his breathing had become uneven. "You really don't-"

"All I was going to do was go home with the Weasleys and there's plenty of them to celebrate together. We can't just leave your mother by herself for Christmas. Really, it's just one holiday, it's not a big deal. It'll still probably be loads better than any Christmas I ever spent at the Dursleys," Harry said truthfully. He didn't want Draco to sit and argue his decision because only then would he himself question it and he knew that choosing that was the right thing to do.

Draco had a million questions flying through his head like who were the Dursleys? Why didn't he have a good Christmas with them? Why would he choose his mother over the Weasleys? Why was he being so nice? Did Harry even fully understand what it was he just agreed to? But he couldn't voice any of them as a bubble began to form in his throat that threatened to turn into a small sob that he quickly swallowed down. Instead he croaked, "Thank you," as softly as ever.

Harry didn't ask for anything more and turned over to sleep but Draco couldn't sleep for the longest time. He had known Harry Potter to be kind, selfless and giving – he had witnessed it many times in his life. The few times Harry had saved him during and after the war, like at the trial and in the Room of Requirement, was more out of pity and duty than kindness. However, this was him being truly kind to Draco. This was Harry treating him like he would a friend.

And Draco had never felt so overwhelmed by a simple gesture.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Returning to class was a disaster.

Harry had been so excited to return, get back into some sort of routine that didn't involve Draco. They had been getting along more than he would ever care to admit. Draco even did end up helping him with his potions essay which surprised him. But Harry had forgotten just how hectic the class schedule for the eighth years was. They were all taking collective classes, there were no electives or options for them that year as there wasn't enough of them to make it so. That left very few free periods and very little time for anything other than lessons, meals and studying.

Their bond had shown no considerable changes as of yet. The buzzing in their heads while they separated into the bathroom seemed to lessen but only ever so slightly. Under the supervision of Madame Pomfrey they had also discovered that any spell cast on one of them would affect the other but by how much they were unsure as they were unwilling to test it. Slughorn, Alcona and Professor Flitwick were all still uncertain about the parameters of their bond. They had even got the Ministry involved at this point as they had the legal right to be aware of any bonding of any legal aged witch or wizard. There was a small team of Healers and researchers from St Mungo's and the Ministry alike that were assisting them in their discovery but there wasn't much more help that they could offer other than the hope that over time it would dissolve.

Harry was surprised to learn on Friday evening before they returned to class that Draco had a weekly meeting with an Auror from the Department of Magical Defense. He had to awkwardly sit in on it as Draco was administered Veritaserum and questioned about his recent activities. He was itching to ask him further personal questions of his own because how many chances did one get to talk to Draco Malfoy under the truth serum? Harry, however, held back the urge out of his growing respect for him.

He had learned many things over the week about Draco. That he was oddly patient, especially for him. He was a fantastic teacher as Harry understood more about potions now than he did after eight years in a classroom. Draco wasn't necessarily a giving person but he wasn't unkind either. He was honest, blunt and had a great ability to decipher a situation without becoming personally involved with it. He also was obsessed with his hair, something Harry had assumed beforehand, but he didn't quite understand the lengths he went through every morning to make sure each strand was in its proper place. He had to stop himself every morning when Draco emerged from the bathroom to not shake his hand through his fine hair just to see how mad it would make the Slytherin.

Draco himself had learned many things about Harry but most of them were just confirmation of what he already knew. Harry wasn't a hard one to understand, he always wore his emotions and thoughts on his sleeve. He was a genuine person and his kindness was never out of spite but always out of a sense of friendship. He was humble, too, more humble than he should be for who he was. Draco also had never understood the extent of which Harry was removed from the wizarding world before Hogwarts until that week, either, when he overhead snippets of conversations here and there and realized he truly had grown up a muggle. Draco had many questions he wanted answering about that but he knew Harry wouldn't divulge more than he had to with him. They were becoming friends, at least, but they weren't close enough friends to have those kinds of conversations. And unlike himself, Draco had realized, Harry seriously never attempted at dressing well or appearing good. Draco had assumed he at least tried every morning to tame his wild hair but no, never in the slightest, he was certain he didn't even run a brush or a hand through it after showering. This amazed Draco because even though he looked unkempt he was still good looking without the effort.

And then came Wednesday afternoon in potions class. They were seated near the back and it was an exam that period. Even with Draco's assistance Harry was still at a loss about potions. Draco had summed it all up to his inability to concentrate on little details, instead Harry always tended to look at the big picture instead which is not the way potions worked where every little thing counted. Harry kept looking over at Draco. His brows were knit together, he was chewing on his lower lip and writing furiously with his quill, pausing every few moments. Harry found it almost _cute_ when Draco concentrated.

Halfway through the exam period, Draco flipped his over on the top side of his desk but did not move to the front of the class to hand it in even though he was clearly done. Harry, however, was still not even halfway finished. Unfortunately, due to having Arithmancy the period before, Harry appeared to have run out of ink. He swore beneath his breath and was scraping the bottom of his ink bottle with his quill but to no avail. He had never run out of ink before during class. Before he could raise his hand, Draco tapped Harry lightly on his bare forearm resting on the table. His cold fingers startled him enough that he nearly fell out of his seat. At the simple touch an electrifying heat, despite Draco's temperature, flashed through him at the point of contact. Draco's eyes widened considerably as he looked at Harry, momentarily stunned as he too obviously felt it. He shook it off and smiled oddly at Harry as he held out his own quill for Harry to take. Unable to tear his eyes from the unnerving amusement in Draco's own, Harry whispered, "But what about you?"

"Finished ages ago. Waiting for you," Draco gestured at the turned over exam at the top corner of the table.

"I still haven't any ink!" Harry said dumbly.

"Everlasting quill, Harry," he explained shortly.

Harry slowly nodded and gratefully took the quill. It felt odd in Harry's fingers. It must have been made of silver, explaining its heavy weight, and the quill itself appeared completely unfrayed unlike those of most students. After a half hour, which felt like a life-time to Harry due to the fact Draco would peer over and study him every so often, Draco grabbed both their exams and brought them to the front. Harry fumbled with his shoulder bag as he was quick to follow Draco into the corridor.

"Here," he held out Draco's quill.

Draco looked at it for a moment as if asking it a silent question. "Keep it, I have more. If I need it, well, I know where it is," he said even though his eyes were still trained on the quill.

"Er, thanks," Harry blushed as he gripped it tighter before carefully putting it in his shoulder bag. They had nearly an hour till dinner and Hermione was probably already in the library whereas Ron was still in the exam.

"Do you mind if we go outside today?"

Draco's voice sounded faraway to Harry. The words he used, the calmness and familiar tone of his voice certainly wasn't the Draco he was used to. Perhaps they truly were breaking the threshold and becoming something like friends to one another.

"It's freezing..." Harry stated but at Draco's sudden fallen look he shook his head. For some reason he didn't like the sight of him being let down. "Fine. So long as you have nothing against warming charms."

Draco's disappointment immediately turned around as he quickly led the way to the courtyard, grabbing Harry's forearm as he did. There was the initial cold feeling of his fingers again and then that jolt of heat, something akin to electricity. Harry jumped at it as they walked but didn't remove himself. "What is that?" he asked curiously. "Do you think we should see Madame Pomfrey about it?"

Draco shook his head. "It's likely just our bodies reacting to being under the influence of the bond for so long, that's all," he explained simply but that didn't ease Harry as despite Draco's cool fingers lingering on his forearm he still felt himself heating up considerably.

Once they finally reached the courtyard Harry was quick to cast a warming charm as Draco shoved his hands into his cloak pockets. It was a light snowfall in the second week of November. They walked silently for a few moments, towards the Quidditch Pitch. Instead of Draco leading as he usually did, Harry walked along-side him. Harry kept looking over at Draco every few moments, his face was calm and not masked as it usually was. He had a faint smile on his lips and his eyes were half-lidded. He appeared to enjoy the cold that reached them even through Harry's warming charm. Whenever he looked away Harry could swear he felt Draco's eyes on him, studying him, turning away only when he turned back.

"I have been thinking about it for a few days and I am hoping that maybe now you could tell me. Who are the Dursleys, Harry?" Draco asked softly after a few minutes as they now were out of the courtyard and on the snowy path that wound down the castle grounds.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Just my nasty relatives. There's not much more to it than that and I would really rather not talk about them. I only have to see them once more and then hopefully never again in my life."

Draco frowned. "Why see them at all again if they're such horrible people?" he asked, holding down the urge to beg to know more about the story. It was such a great mystery to all pureblood children who grew up knowing the history of the great Boy Who Lived – where was he as a child? How did he grow up?

"My things are still at their house. Well, a few of them anyway, certain things I would like to retrieve…" 'Like Hedwig's cage,' he thought sadly to himself. "After that I'll be done with them."

"When you go back…I could go with you if you would like. I mean, if you really don't like seeing them all that much. I mean, that's what friends do." Draco whispered, looking far off in the distance to avoid Harry's piercing green eyes that turned toward him in shock.

"Draco, we're not really-" Harry stopped himself. 'Not really friends? Is that what I was going to say? Is that what Draco wants from me because it really seems like it…and why can't we have it? We are pretty much there already. We live together for goodness sake. He has helped me with my homework, we have studied the bond together for countless hours in the library, we've set aside our differences…why can't we be friends? Why am I stopping it from happening?' Even though Draco's gesture went too far for Harry and he knew Ron and Hermione, along with any other Weasley, would be more than happy to accompany him to the Dursleys, the sudden thought of Draco Malfoy walking into their home was amusing to Harry. He forgot about his inner debate and grinned. "You know what, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Draco," he said at last.

Draco turned to him beaming. Harry was caught off guard with the strength of that smile. Who knew he could smile so brightly and at Harry nonetheless. "How's your mother doing?"

"Good as can be expected," Draco shrugged. "I keep telling her she needs to get a job or a hobby, to occupy herself somehow. Instead she's stuck in the Manor with nothing but House Elves and every so often Ministry officials visiting her."

"Your dad deserved everything he got-"

"I know, Potter, no need to remind me," Draco hissed.

"_But_ Narcissa is a very nice woman from what I've seen so far. She really doesn't deserve any of this," Harry added pointedly. Draco looked at him gratefully, smiling once again. 'He really does have a nice smile…' Harry thought absently. Draco nodded his silent appreciation, afraid of what his words would betray of him if he spoke. "Neither did you. You made some stupid decisions and we could have offered you sanctuary but…but I know now why you did what you did. I know now that at the time it seemed like you didn't have a choice and we were only kids…you don't deserve it."

Draco stopped walking now. They were only a few paces from the empty, snow-filled Quidditch Pitch. Harry turned back around to look at Draco, his platinum hair blending in with the snow, the tip of his pointed nose a rosy red despite Harry's warming charms, the snowflakes that fell on his eyelashes and immediately melted. The way he was smiling not just at Harry but because of him. The way he was smiling so broadly you could even see his teeth – a smile Harry had never witnessed Draco have. His usual grey, dull eyes were lit up and almost a silver, sparkling colour instead. Harry felt heat rush up to his cheeks. _He_ was making Draco Malfoy feel this happy and for some reason it made _him _feel happy, too.

"Harry…how can you say all that? After everything I've done? After everything that's been forced on you, not me, after all the choices that were chosen for you? How can you just stand there and say that I didn't deserve any of it?" Draco asked in awe. 'After everybody he has lost, after everything he's been through, how can he be so empathetic towards somebody like me?' Harry didn't answer, he just shrugged, blushing harder as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes pretending to be distracted by them.

Taking a large step forward, Draco stood right before Harry and reached out a shivering, pale hand. It reached up and his fingers pushed the unruly fringe away from Harry's forehead revealing the paling, infamous scar. Draco ran his fingertip across the scar, his eyes piercing into Harry who still refused to look up at him as he shivered at the touch of the other boy. "You truly are something else, Harry Potter," Draco said softly, letting his hand drop, his palm brushing Harry's red cheek on the way down.

Harry couldn't move nor could he speak. He couldn't explain the tingling, feverish feeling the trail of Draco's fingers left. So instead he looked so intensely at the ground that he was certain he was making the snow around his shoes melt. Draco was still studying him intently when he reached out again and this time grabbed Harry's hand from his pocket, sending that electrifying jolt through the both of them again. Harry gasped at the touch and peered up at Draco, questioning his actions. "Come on," Draco smiled, "We still have a half hour before Charms. I want to show you something." He quickly wheeled around on his heels and led Harry back through the snow towards the castle.

Harry was in too much shock to respond or move his hand where Draco was still clutching ever so slightly. It was different from any other way they had touched before and had Harry's head reeling for a reason he couldn't quite explain.

As they made their way through the snow neither noticed the bright, knowing smile that followed them the entire way. "See boys, all you needed was a little push in the right direction," the onlooker thought to themselves from a window high above overlooking the grounds.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

'This is commitment. There is no turning back now, Malfoy, you're about to cross a line you can't erase with Harry,' Draco reminded himself as the two quickly ascended the stairs. His hand was still tightly grasped in Harry's, leading the way, their skin was warm and electric wherever it met. Once on the seventh floor Draco heard Harry softly mumbling, he wasn't sure if it was to himself or Draco. He led him down a familiar corridor and to an old, worn looking door.

"Here it is," Draco gestured to the door, his lips curled into a small smile. He peeked over his shoulder at Harry who was staring, cheeks flaming red, at their hands.

"I think we need to go see Madame Pomfrey," Harry mumbled.

Draco sighed. Even after all their research in the library and Harry still had no idea what was going on? "We will, I promise. But would you at least look first?"

Harry slipped his hand away from Draco, the foreign sensation immediately stopping much to both of their dislike. Harry finally took notice of where he was, realisation dawning on his face causing Draco's smile to broaden. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"It is. It's not the same as it used to be but the room itself has been in a state of magical repair since the fiendfyre went out. At first it was a broom closet, then a lavatory and now…" Draco reached for the old knob. After a swift kick the door gave way.

The room of requirement had been reduced to a small, cupboard-like space. Inside there were no faux windows or mantle places. Just a blackened room with a large pile of small, inanimate objects that appeared to be burnt. Harry felt suddenly overwhelmed, his face began heating up and his palms were sweaty. He could picture the vivid flames, he could hear Vincent Crabbe's screams, and at the same time he felt claustrophobic. The ceiling was far too low, it nearly touched Draco's platinum head. Harry bolted from the room back into the corridor, leaning against the wall and breathing shakily. Draco wasn't far behind, concern and confusion written across his features as he placed both hands on Harry's shoulders, leaning in inquiringly.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded, steadying himself between Draco's hands and the wall. "M'fine, just need a moment."

Draco didn't move an inch as he waited until a little bit of colour returned to Harry's face. "What was that all about? You look like-"

"I've seen a ghost?" Harry offered, laughing uneasily as he looked up at Draco who looked back down at him, puzzled.

"No, not quite, like you've just seen Voldemort come back from the dead."

Harry shrugged, leaning his head against the wall. "How can you stand being in there?"

"It's really kind of bittersweet. Before the fire, before…Crabbe," Draco sucked in a small breath, he rarely spoke his name, "This room meant a lot to me in sixth year. It was the one place I could come to be alone, to think. It was the only place where I could make sense of everything. Look, I'm sorry for bringing you here. I just haven't told anybody about this room and I thought, well, I thought it used to mean something to you, too."

Harry tried to smile but it turned into a small frown instead. "It did. A lot happened in this room but…I don't like to be reminded of death, y'know? I've seen enough of it," he admitted softly.

Draco released Harry's shoulders and turned his back, tensing up. Harry could swear he could feel Draco's sudden mood shift through the bond, it hit him almost like his own emotions would but he could tell they weren't his. "You think I haven't seen enough death? I still live in a house where…" Draco trailed off, clenching his teeth and eyes shut, shaking off the memories of the not so distant war. "And Crabbe. He was never bright but that didn't make him any less my friend."

"Then can't you understand why this room makes me uncomfortable?" Harry asked gently.

Draco turned around sneering at Harry. "No, I don't. I don't understand because I don't run away from everything. If I turn a blind eye to my memories it doesn't make them any less real," he spat, glaring down at Harry.

Harry stilled, not knowing what to say as he looked up at Draco. He felt his frustration mixed with yearning coursing through himself; Harry never felt so strange, looking at somebody and truly feeling their emotions as if they were his own. A few minutes must have passed because Draco was turning on his heel, stalking down the corridor. "Come on, Potter, let's pay Madame Pomfrey a visit," he hissed as Harry quickly shuffled to follow him.

Harry explained in as few words as possible what had brought them in that day - the tingling sensation in their hands. Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows went up immediately at his words as she cast a few observation charms over the two of them. Harry felt uneasy as the tension through the bond was becoming stronger by the minute.

"You will be excused from your afternoon classes, I have sent a message up to Professor McGonagall who is waiting in her office for you two."

"Excused? But, Madame Pomfrey we just returned I really don't think-"

"Now Mr Potter, it is not nice to keep the Headmistress waiting. Go along, boys, hurry!" The mediwitch watched the boys walk out, Draco leading and quickly so with Harry hurrying after. "Poor boys," she frowned once they had gone.

On their way Draco finally broke the silence, causing Harry to breathe a little easier. "I want to drop off my things first, no sense carrying it up all those stairs to her office," he clipped. Harry silently agreed as they went off in the direction of their dormitory first.

Unfortunately, it was one of those days where Sir Cowper wasn't in a very cooperative mood. "Boys! Back so soon?"

"Ah, but we have not a decent conversation in days! _Sir_ Potter, you're looking rather unfit at the moment, is there anything-"

"I'm fine. We have a meeting with the Headmistress; would you please let us in Sir Cowper? Sir Leland? Would any of you please just open the portrait hole?" Harry asked pleadingly, hoping he sounded as strained as he felt.

All four knights, only one who was mounted this time, looked between themselves curiously. "This time you will pass but next time I expect a conversation! We are not just simple gate keepers, we are knights!" Sir Ferguson said smugly raising his chin up in the air.

Both Harry and Draco rolled their eyes as the portrait swung open. Harry immediately tossed his bag onto the Chesterfield as Draco slung his around the chair at the table. He leaned over, pulled out his secondary everlasting quill and a spare bit of parchment and began to scribble something. He shoved it into his pocket before turning to leave, not looking at Harry once.

McGonagall was ready for them when they arrived. She wasn't sitting but standing before the two conjured chairs in front of her desk. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," she nodded her head in greeting at both of them.

"Professor, I apologize for taking up your time but Madame Pomfrey insisted we see-"

"Mr Potter please do not make excuses that don't need to be made," she cut him off, raising her hand up in the air as she did to silence him. "Madame Pomfrey was quite right to inform me of your new situation. Your bond is altering and that is a very dire matter indeed."

"Dire?" Harry choked out. What exactly did she mean by dire?

"I have contact the Ministry already and they will be sending over an official as promptly as possible. They will be sending Healer Greene, a bonds and contract specialist whom also is a certified mediwizard. He is part of the team which is working with Professor Slughorn and Professor Alcona in discovering the nature of your bond. With a bond as unknown as yours any alteration to it must be looked at seriously until we fully understand what it is between you two. Now, Healer Greene will be escorted to your dormitory as soon as he arrives. I am certain he will want a physical examination as well as a verbal interview. Please cooperate as best as you can, Healer Greene insisted on absolute privacy so neither Madame Pomfrey nor I will be there to moderate the meeting," Professor McGonagall explained although she seemed put out by this.

Draco silently listened, his hands folded tightly on his lap, his lips pursed. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking between Draco and Professor McGonagall. "Er, okay. I guess that's all fine, right Draco?"

"Sure. More people to poke noses where they don't need to. If that is all, Professor," Draco grumbled, standing up from the chair and as he did so he seemed to slip a step. He fell at the foot of McGonagall's desk, his cheeks turning pink as he did so. He hurried to his feet, using the Headmistress's desk on the way up. He brushed off his robes as McGonagall eyed him curiously but Draco was intent on looking anywhere but at her as he turned to leave.

"Yes, I guess that will be all, Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter," she bowed her head slightly. For the third time that day Draco left the room faster than Harry could follow, immediately giving them both a small buzzing in their heads that was alleviated as soon as Harry joined Draco in the corridor.

"Alright Draco, stop," Harry called firmly, reaching out and grabbing his wrist to bring him to an abrupt halt in his stride. Again, the tension vibrated through the bond. "What's up with this silent treatment? So what, we deal with our past a different way. I'm sorry I didn't like the room, I'm glad you shared it with me and all but…why are you feeling so…frustrated?" Harry shivered when he said it because it's like he could even feel the word as he said it, it rattled him.

Draco eyed him curiously, immediately some of the tension lifted. 'Harry has never been good at knowing what other people are feeling. _Ever. _I guess the bond is working quicker than I thought it ever would,' Draco thought to himself and sighed. "I'm frustrated because you're frustrating," he said simply as if that were enough of an explanation.

"And since when have the two of us," Harry gestured wildly between them with his index finger, "Ever been something that wasn't frustrating to begin with?"

"This isn't about us, Harry, this is about you. _You_ are frustrating. Not how you treat me but how you treat _you_," Draco admitted. He felt a sudden, sickening wave of confusion. It hit him full force, pushing all his own frustration out of the way. Draco's eyes went wide as he looked at Harry. 'The bond really is moving quickly.'

"How I treat me? Draco, you're not making any sense here! So you're peeved at me because of how I treat myself? And that's all because I don't like being reminded of the people who died during the war that shouldn't have? You're making absolutely no sense!"

Draco shook his head. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that the only reason that room made you uncomfortable was because of what happened in May," he demanded.

Realisation dawned on Harry. 'Am I that easy to read? Could Draco really see that wasn't what was really getting to me? But, how? Even Ron and 'Mione haven't figured that out yet…' "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled and began to lead the way towards their dormitory.

"You can avoid it as much as you want but you're going to have to face your demons someday, Harry," Draco said.

"Ah! And again we are graced with their holy presence!" Sir Ferguson chimed.

"Sir Leland, Sir Ferguson, Sir Cowper, Sir Albacour. I guess I owe you a conversation," Harry muttered though he wasn't in the mood but he knew fully well by now that the sooner he obliged the sooner the door would open.

All four knights exchanged a look and then Sir Albacour stepped forward, his smile beaming. "All we need is the password, Master Potter, and you shall have your entry."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look of surprise. "Er, Galahad," Harry offered and much to the Knight's word the portrait hole swung open. "Well that was certainly odd," he commented once inside.

"Indeed," Draco agreed. "McGonagall may be old but she sure is quick," he gestured at the table. Sitting there was a pot of tea, three cups and a small plate of crackers and cheese.

"Ah, food," Harry sighed hurrying over to take his usual seat, facing the mantleplace across the room, and immediately swallowing a few morsels of food.

Draco sighed as he sat where he had earlier placed his school bag, on the chair beside Harry. "How unfortunate," he muttered.

"What's unfortunate?" Harry asked between bites as Draco slowly poured himself a cup of tea.

"That no matter how much time you spend with me I fear you will never even comprehend the basics of eating like a decent human being instead of a barn animal."

Harry couldn't help but smile into his next cracker and at the sight of it Draco picked up his tea cup as it cleverly hid his own smile.

XXXX

A short, round man appeared at their dormitory late that afternoon. He ran the same diagnostic spells Madame Pomfrey usually did as well as an identification potion. However, unlike Professor Slughorn, Healer Greene merely watched as the identification potion took its effect, curiously squinting his beady brown eyes at Harry and Draco as the lights entwined their bodies momentarily.

They sat down at the table, the self-refilling teapot full again as Healer Greene merely tapped it with his wand, pouring three equal cups. He opened a file he had brought with him, scanning the notes quickly before leaning forward, his chubby arms resting on the table as he smiled unnervingly across at Harry and Draco but didn't address either of them yet.

"Er, sir, about today-"

Healer Greene waved his hand quickly in front of Harry's face, silencing him. Harry turned to look at Draco who had an elegantly raised eyebrow looking both amused and bored at the same time. "Yes, yes. I was told all about the new development of the bond. From the accounts Poppy has given me the answer appears rather obvious," he began, speaking slowly and articulating each word. "You have both subconsciously altered the parameters of the bond, _meaning_," he waved his hand again before the questions could leave Harry's mouth, "Your mutual feelings have grown changing the bond's specifications to meet your emotional and physical wants. The bond now resembles that of a courtship bond. Physical contact, as you now know, provides a slight warming sensation and-"

"Electrifying," Harry blurted out. Healer Greene looked at him curiously as Draco tried to bite back his smug smile. "Er, it's warm but it's more like electrifying, sir," he blushed.

Healer Greene stared at Harry for a moment before scribbling on the notes before him, muttering beneath his breath. "Other than the physical contact not much differentiates a courtship bond. Spells placed on one will now even more greatly affect the other. A positive to note is that a courtship bond is a somewhat stable bond. You will find the ability to be in separate rooms increases, but the actual maximum distance between you will not go up by much. This new development has ultimately narrowed down the search in discovering the exact bond you have been inflicted with. We now know parameters were never of importance so we are looking for a bond that serves a purpose. This could be a debt, a lapse of time or even till the end of a life."

Harry jumped up suddenly, his face paled. "End of a life?! You've got to be bloody kidding me!"

"There's a counter to every spell. Once they find the means to the end of the bond it can be countered," Draco explained. "Right, Healer Greene?" He queried, reaching over to graze Harry's forearm with the back of his hand, visibly calming him in a moment.

"Right, right you are, Mr Malfoy," Greene mumbled and was scribbling again, after looking quickly between Harry and Draco, at the small contact on the arm.

Harry slowly sat back down and crossed his arms, tapping his foot uneasily. The word courtship kept hanging dauntingly in his head. "Is there anything else we should expect?"

Healer Greene shook his head. "A courtship bond's parameters will only expand and change if the courtship is pursued. It would be best if the two of you continue to report to Poppy any immediate, noticeable changes when they occur as it will continue to help us monitor and discover the properties of the bond. Other than that we remain much the same."

"Healer Greene, sir, how long do you estimate this will last? I mean, now with this being a courtship bond you said it would make it easier. Do you think you will find a reversal to it soon?" Harry asked hopefully.

The older man sighed, leaning further across the table. "Sooner than before, yes, but we are working rather blindly here Mr Potter. It could be tomorrow or a month from now, though I ensure you that your professors and I are working as hard as we can to figure this out. Now, if that-"

Draco cleared his throat, looking pointedly at the Healer who nodded vigorously. "Ah right. Mr Potter," he turned to Harry. "You see, all Healers are trained in basic therapeutic medicine as well as their specialization. I wish to reiterate now that this meeting is bound by utmost confidentiality . Mr Potter, I have come to understand that you have been having difficulty processing certain situations and perhaps need a professional to speak with concerning…personal matters," he said delicately.

Harry's mouth dropped open, his knuckles clenched on his arms. "Excuse me?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Healer Greene closed his file and shifted awkwardly in his seat, his eyes flashing between Draco who appeared to find particular interest in his nails. "Mr Potter, it is perfectly acceptable to ask-"

"No! No! What the hell is this? Need to talk concerning 'personal matters'?" Harry snapped mockingly. "Is this a bloody joke? Who-" he stopped, standing up and looming over Draco who continued to inspect his nails. "You! Who the bloody hell do you think you are?! How did you even – you know what, I don't even want to know! You're a fucking bastard Malfoy! I knew it, I knew you hadn't changed. I knew the second I told you _anything_ you would go and-"

Draco stood up, shaking the unnerving feeling of Harry's emotions under his own skin. "That is not what this is about, Harry."

Harry rounded on Healer Greene who was still watching the boys' short exchange with rapt attention before Harry's glare stirred him. "Well, ahem," he cleared his throat, tucking his file under his arm and standing from the table. He reached his hand forward to be shook whereupon Harry merely glared further until Draco shook it and excused Healer Greene. "Please, Mr Potter, my door is always open for matters of _any_ kind. Mr Malfoy, it was a pleasure," the Healer ducked out before Harry could snap a response.

As soon as Healer Greene had left the room, Harry disappeared into the dormitory, slamming and locking the door behind him. The buzzing in their heads wasn't as prominent as before though it was still present.

"Potter, come on open up!" Draco's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Harry collapsed on his bed, taking out his wand and pointing it at the door, "_Silencio_." Draco's voice disappeared but Harry could swear he could still hear it echoing in his head. "Bloody Malfoy," he swore, burying his head in his pillow.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The embers of the fire turned at the movement of Draco's wrist as he sat in the armchair, his wand lazily pointed at the crackling logs. His head was humming, getting used to the absence of the other half of the bond. Although still frustrated with Harry, Draco was surprised he didn't receive more of an earful.

'That still doesn't excuse his behaviour,' he thought to himself. 'How his so called friends put up with his constant sulking and mood swings is beyond me. Every time we make progress, every time we get closer to some sort of agreeable friendship I seem to do or say something that triggers some ridiculous, ingrained thought in his head. He's certainly not worth all the trouble I put myself through,' he lied to himself.

Draco flicked his wrist causing the flames to suddenly surge before dying down to normal again. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. 'But he _is_ worth it. He's worth it because when he's not an emotional wreck, he's Harry. He's impossibly kind, brave, humble and loyal to a fault. And I want him.' Draco shuddered at hearing the truth so clearly in his own thoughts. 'I want Harry Potter. So what? It's obvious it's mutual to an extent or else the bond wouldn't change to resemble that of a courtship. It could be worse; I could have fallen for the Weasel or his horrid sister,' Draco shivered and stood up from his chair and began to pace before the fireplace.

'I want Harry. I like Harry,' he repeated in his head becoming more confident with each reiteration. 'And tainted may be the name of Malfoy but I am still one of them and a Malfoy _always_ get what they want or they die trying,' he thought firmly, striding over to the bedroom door pointing his wand at it before he could convince himself to do otherwise. "_Alohamora_!" Draco said with more enthusiasm than was intended causing the door to swing open so forcibly the hinges nearly snapped.

Harry, who had been buried in his bed, startled and jumped up looking wildly at Draco. "What the hell, Malfoy?!"

"I told McGonagall that I thought you needed help coping, because you won't ask for the help yourself. I told her it wasn't right, after everything you've done for all of us, for you to be dealing with your past alone. Anybody who has been through what you have needs a little help, so don't you dare say you don't!" Draco yelled from his position in the doorway where he still had his wand clenched in his hand.

"Bugger off, Malfoy! Just because we're bound doesn't mean you know me and gives you NO right to talk about me! And maybe I'm not like everybody else! Just because you need your dear Daddy to-"

"_Silencio!_" Draco yelled causing Harry's words to immediately die on his tongue. Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out – the bond had silenced him too.

Harry, glaring icily at Draco, retrieved his own wand from his trousers and pointed it at himself and wordlessly cast finite. Draco blinked a few times, "How did you-"

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy, all that does is you're a self-entitled prick who can't keep his nose out of other people's business!" Harry fumed.

"Stop deflecting. Stop bringing up my father as an excuse. Stop hiding. Stop bloody running away from everything! You have a problem and I'm trying to help you deal with it."

Harry chortled sarcastically, "I have a problem?"

"Yes, you do. You looked like the Bloody Baron's cousin after seeing the room of requirement. You explode at the simplest things like the word nuisance. And you are constantly ready to be attacked. Even in the corridors you always have at least one hand in your pocket on your wand. It's bleeding insane how hostile you are! The war is over, Harry, nobody is out to kill you!"

Narrowing his eyes Harry crossed the distance between them looking derisive. "That's rich coming from you. You're _always _on guard waiting to defend yourself. Even now," Harry gestured at the wand still held in Draco's hand.

"Potter, you're the golden boy of the wizarding world. Everybody loves you and not only that they are all terrified of the power they know you have. You have nothing to fear because everybody in this damned school is ready to lay down their lives for you if only you asked," Draco sighed, calming himself down and shoving his wand into his robes. "I am the son of one of the most hated Death Eaters. Both those who followed you and those who followed Voldemort see me as a betrayer. I'm the coward who is only free because of _your_ testimony. If somebody were to try something ill on me everybody would turn their heads and let it be done."

Harry frowned, "That's not true."

Draco laughed, "Ha!" Don't lie to yourself more than you already are. You would never dare let that happen to someone but I bet every galleon I own that even Weasley wouldn't lift a finger to help me."

Knowing the truth of it Harry sighed and turned away from him, rubbing his temples. "You still have no right to do what you did. Did it even occur to you that I'm fine and happy the way I am?"

"Even without the bond I know you're unhappy but with it there's no use lying." Draco said softly as he placed a tentative hand on Harry's shoulder. Both of them instantaneously relaxed at the simple touch. "Listen, I only told McGonagall because I knew Weasel and Granger would never approach you about it and you would never talk to me willingly."

Harry sighed and turned back around. Suddenly Draco was unusually close to him, looking down at him with his breath ghosting across his face. "So that's what that ridiculous fall in her office was all about," he mumbled, his eyes downcast.

Draco found the corners of his mouth twitching into a grin, he could feel Harry become more at ease through the bond. Now that his anger had almost dissipated Draco couldn't help but notice how nervous Harry seemed to be whenever they were close. He never lowered his head and hid his eyes when they were sitting across the room from one another but, with Draco's hand still gripping his shoulder lightly and his eyes burning into him, their chests almost pushed up together, Harry was nervous. Draco found himself smiling smugly. "Malfoys never fall."

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling weakly. "Listen," Draco said seriously, "I would have never said anything if I wasn't worried. I just wanted to, well," Draco took a deep breath, gathering his courage, "I just did it because I care about you, Harry."

"You care about me?" Harry returned incredulously, "Sorry, the great Draco Malfoy cares about anybody besides himself?" he laughed but then frowned at his own words, Harry hadn't meant it to come out sounding as mean as it did.

Before Draco's anger could lash out and before he had time to think about the consequences of what he was urging to do, he reached out and grabbed Harry by both shoulders and bent his head down to roughly capture Harry's dry lips. Harry's eyes went impossibly wide as the bond felt as though it was imploding at their mouths pressed firmly together.

Harry felt as though he was being kissed with the most soothing of fires that washed over him entirely. Shocked and confused, Harry couldn't grasp at a single coherent thought in his head. All that mattered was that Draco Malfoy was kissing him and suddenly he wasn't so angry or tense anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco's hands relaxed on Harry's shoulders and ran down the length of his arms leaving an electric sensation in their wake as Harry shivered into him. Harry was unsure of who had started it but suddenly their lips were moving. His hands had wound up on Draco's back, pulling them toward one another, and they moved their lips in perfect unison. Harry had never felt so much heat from such a simple kiss. Draco's lips were narrow and soft. They were drawn open ever so slightly as they moved against Harry's, his breath ghosting into his mouth every few moments.

Draco, lost in a world caused by every move Harry made against him, flicked his tongue out from his mouth and lightly touched Harry's lower lip. At the feeling of his wet tongue, Harry let out a groan from the depths of his throat as he opened his mouth to Draco who found himself moaning in response.

A loud knock a short distance away tore them apart. Both of them panting for air, their cheeks red and lips swollen and wet. The knocking continued and the boys could hear the muffled voices of the knights of their portrait. Harry had his back to Draco now, too stunned to face him as he stared absently out the one window in their bedroom between their beds with his heart hammering in his chest. Draco cleared his throat and straightened his robes. "I'll get it," he announced hoarsely.

Draco strode to the door, collecting himself with each step. He inwardly groaned when he recognized the voices which accompanied the knights. Fixing an unreadable scowl on his face he opened the door, tightly greeting Harry's friends. "Granger, Weasley."

"Malfoy," Ron inclined his head and turned back to the open portrait to sneer at the knights who were watching him, mildly amused. Stepping past the Slytherin and into the room, Hermione looked oddly at Draco before entering as well. "You should have a talk with your _guards, _they wouldn't let us in even though we know the password," Ron sneered.

Hermione continued to look between Draco and the rest of the room perplexingly. "Harry's not here," she stated quietly.

"And the award for astute observation goes to Miss Granger," Draco said dryly ignoring Ron's scowl. "He's in the bedroom," he gestured.

Both Ron and Hermione exchanged a look now. "He's in the bedroom? How can he be there if-"

Draco promptly cut Hermione off, "I said he's in our room." Hermione lingered a moment longer before Ron took her hand and led her away, closing the bedroom behind them.

They must have immediately silenced the room because Draco couldn't even hear a muffle of voices. He sighed and although he was peeved at being interrupted he still couldn't help but feel a shiver of happiness running through him and he was certain it wasn't just his own he was feeling. Harry could lie, and Draco knew he would, to get around this. He knew he would avoid it, avoid him, and avoid talking about what had just happened but none of that mattered. Harry knew he couldn't lie to Draco, he knew the bond wouldn't let him and in the end at that moment that's all that mattered. Because, in that moment Draco knew that Harry had liked what he tasted and wanted to feel it again.

"I do fear he is lost to us now, Sir Ferguson."

Draco turned to the portrait door he was still holding open and scowled at the knights. "Not that I'm not grateful for it but why didn't you let the Weasel and his girlfriend in? You know they're permitted."

Sir Albacour stepped forward and cleared his throat. "We knights are not just keepers but observers as well."

"We can hear things others can't," Sir Cowper said stepping forward as well. "We _know_ things others don't."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you all on about exactly?" he asked wearily.

"How exactly is that bond coming along, Mr Malfoy? By pureblood tradition, at which stage of the courting would you currently be residing?" Sir Leland queried.

Draco paled, "Oh bugger off," he hissed at the knights before shutting the door, ignoring their knowing chuckles.

Trying not to let himself be annoyed by the presence of Weasley and Granger as well as the silenced room, Draco decided that it must be time. He had put it off long enough and now was the best opportunity he would get. Not to mention that the holiday season was getting closer still and he needed to give fair warning about the situation he might still be in.

So he settled himself down at the table, shaking all thoughts of Harry and their lingering kiss from his head as he pulled out a piece of parchment and his spare everlasting quill, and began to write to his mother.

XXXX

Harry heard Ron and Hermione's voices carry from the common room of their dormitory. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to shake the sensation still leftover from Draco's brash kiss. But he couldn't. He couldn't think of anything but that kiss, those thin lips claiming his, the sound of Draco's small moan. Harry had never in his life heard something as humbly attractive as that.

"Oi mate, where've you been?" Ron asked, startling Harry from his reverie as he turned around and smiled weakly at his friends. Hermione shut the door behind them and silenced it quickly when Harry didn't protest.

"After we finished our exam we had to go to see Pomfrey about the bond. The matter turned out to be more urgent then we thought, s'all. Don't worry," he held up his hands quickly as he could see the concern flash across his friends faces, "It's not a big deal, we just had to have a talk with McGonagall and a meeting with a Healer, too."

Hermione nodded and held out her school bag. "I got homework and notes for you from the lessons you missed. I was going to get Draco's, too, but Zabini informed me he would be doing that."

"Thanks 'Mione, and for thinking about him, too. Means a lot," Harry thanked her earnestly but his mind wandered again to Draco. The way his lean frame pressed up against him, the fragrant smell of his shampoo that filled his nostrils when they were too close, the feeling his fingers left imprinted on Harry whenever he touched him.

Ron was standing in front of Harry now and nudged him. "Mate, did you hear anything I said?"

Harry snapped out of it shaking his head. "Sorry, Ron, it's been a long day." Ron nodded understandingly.

"What did this Healer say?" Hermione asked, making her way with Ron to Harry's bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"Yeah, and how come you and Malfoy can be in separate rooms now? Not that it's not fantastic because it is but doesn't this hurt your head?"

Harry sighed and sat down across from his friends on the edge of Draco's bed. He sucked in a deep breath and ignored Draco's familiar scent coming from the sheets as he slowly explained the happenings of his afternoon to his friends. He started with going out onto the grounds and then the room of requirement leaving out key details that were private to him and Draco. He talked until the Healer left and decided it best to leave the kiss out of it as he still couldn't make heads or tails of what it meant and how he felt about it himself.

Hermione and Ron listened quietly from their seat on Harry's bed. "I'm pretty happy about being in separate rooms. I'm mean, it'll be nice to be alone for a while, y'know? I definitely took the ability to shower by myself for granted before," Harry said in closing but quickly blushed as he realised what he had said as he looked across at Ron's horrified expression. "Not that we ever did shower in the same room or anything! We never did! We never would!" he said quickly, mentally kicking himself. "Showering was just always difficult, one of us would have to sit right outside the door and even then it was rather uncomfortable."

"Er, right," Ron said awkwardly. "What exactly is a courtship bond?"

Harry shrugged, glad for the subject change as he fought down his blush. "Healer Greene said it isn't a big deal so long as we don't pursue it," he stilled at his own words. 'What does it mean to pursue it? Did that kiss alter the bond in some way?'

"What does pursuing it even mean?" Ron pulled a face.

"Beats me, mate, but I doubt that'll ever happen. We were told it changed because we mutually don't hate each other anymore I guess so the bond became a little more tolerable. From what I can tell s'a good thing – so long as it isn't pursued." Harry added firmly.

Hermione cleared her throat softly drawing both boys attention to her. "To pursue a courtship bond there are many intricate steps that are traditionally taken. Although, as Sebastian D. Taberman wrote in _The Bonds that Divide Us_, many of these steps are unnecessary and a courtship bond can vary greatly depending on the people it involves. For an arranged courtship Taberman noted that the bond seemed only to be satisfied with all the traditional acts being done and in order. For a courtship of another type, however, the bond seems to be a lot more lenient to whichever way the persons involved wish to pursue it. A courtship bond is a fairly common one in pureblood circles. I reckon both your parents did it before they got married," she explained. "There are dates to go through, family members to receive permission from, and gifts to give. There are of course the physical steps that must be taken and can also overrule the other steps. But you have to _try_ to fulfill a courtship bond, it never is pursued by accident."

"What physical steps are those?" Harry asked weakly.

"Touching is fine, from what I understand, but I do believe kissing of any kind and any sort of activity together that inspires arousal would be considered pursuing of the bond," Hermione state matter of factly. Harry's mouth went dry and the colour drained from his face.

"So long as you don't kiss Malfoy then you'll be fine! And like that Healer guy said at least this helps them figure out how to dissolve the bond sooner, right mate?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Er right, don't kiss Malfoy," he mumbled. 'Too bloody late,' he thought. Thankfully Hermione took over in explaining the day of lessons he'd missed and distracted him from succumbing to the thought of Draco's lips again.

The three occupied themselves in Harry's bedroom until nearly dinner time and when they went out into the common room Harry wasn't the least bit surprised to see Blaise and Pansy there. Barely paying any attention to the three Slytherins, Harry and his friends led the way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry refused to look at Draco through the entire meal even though he could feel those grey eyes burning into him the entire time.

When the time came to return to their dormitory, Draco caught Harry in the entrance hall. "I need to mail a letter," he informed him shortly. Harry merely nodded and said goodnight to his friends before following Draco up to the Owlery.

"Who did you write to?"

"My mother. I thought it was about time I responded to her letters questioning the allegations made against us in the post all that time ago," Draco explained, though of course he left the rest of the content of the letter out. Harry nodded slowly, his hands in his pockets and his eyes downcast as he avoided looking anywhere in the vicinity of Draco. But when Draco's hand suddenly reached out and snatched him roughly by the forearm he was pulled to a stop as the electric sensation rattled through his body again. Draco felt the surge between them and nudged at the small statue at the side of the corridor. "You were going to run into it," he explained and let go of Harry before continuing towards the Owlery.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Draco asked after a moment.

Harry blinked a few times, confused. "Avoiding you? Draco, we're bound. I physically can't avoid you even if I wanted to."

Draco shook his head. "You wouldn't look at me all night. You silenced our room the second Granger and Weasley came, which is a little rude if you ask me," he huffed.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He was avoiding Draco because he didn't want to think about him because every time he did his thoughts jumped back to his damn lips and how good they felt on his own.

"Is it because of the kiss?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Maybe. A little bit. Yes," Harry admitted beneath his breath. "And the bond. Hermione told me that doing things like that meant that we were pursuing the bond."

Draco sighed. "One kiss will not change the parameters of the bond in any way."

"What does then? I mean, I think I should know so we can…avoid pursuing it in the future."

"Trust me, Potter, you won't be doing anything any time soon in regards of pursuing the bond," Draco scoffed bemusedly. "If it makes you feel any better I can explain to you what a courtship bond is and everything that entails it. All purebloods do it before they wed."

Harry nodded, "I would appreciate that."

"In return all I ask is you do a little talking yourself," Draco said nonchalantly as they entered the Owlery.

Harry blinked a few times. "Talking about what?"

Draco busied himself with finding a cooperative school owl and tying the letter to its leg, sending it off before turning back to Harry who for the first time that evening was looking directly at him from the entrance to the Owlery. "I was thinking about what happened earlier today with the room of requirement and I know it's not just about Crabbe. It was the Dursleys too, wasn't it?" At the way Harry paled Draco knew his suspicions had been right. "I want to know who they are, Harry, what did they do to you that made you this way?"

"And what way is that exactly?" Harry snapped defensively, crossing his arms.

"Unable to allow yourself to take care of yourself," Draco sighed. "I want to know what you were before Hogwarts and who they were to you."

Harry turned away from Draco and began descending from the Owlery. Once out in the corridor with Draco not far behind Harry spoke again. "For whatever bloody reason, I _want_ to tell you everything. But in my own time. Can you not understand that?" Draco frowned but slowly nodded as they started off in the direction of their dormitory.

"So, courtship bonds," Harry said suddenly in desperate need to change the subject away from that of the Dursleys . "Tell me everything you know about them…"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Harry! Harry!"

Seamus' voice startled Harry from his dream state at the Gryffindor table. It was the last week of lessons before the holidays and all the students were buzzing with excitement to see their families. Harry turned blearily to Seamus. "Sorry, I must have dozed off there for a second," he mumbled apologetically.

Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny all rolled their eyes at Harry. "That's all you've been doing lately, Harry. I mean you know something's wrong when even Slughorn has to takes points from ya!" Dean teased as Harry shot him a small scowl.

"Just haven't been sleeping right, s'all."

"Well who could, given your current sleeping arrangements," Seamus said pointedly as he gestured at the vicinity of the Slytherin table.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Ginny asked sympathetically leaning across the table, placing her hand gently on his forearm. "Do I have to get Hermione to force you to the hospital wing?"

Harry shook his head. "Honest, I'm fine. Just not a lot of sleep, studying for exams and all that." Harry lied. The truth was he couldn't sleep because he didn't want to. He didn't want to because every night since Draco had kissed him he couldn't dream of anything other than it. He relived the kiss in his sleep nightly to a point he was ready to brew some Dreamless Sleep Draught and risk poisoning himself to get rid of the vivid images of Draco doing what he did.

"Anyway, we were talking about the Christmas party we're going to have before everybody leaves. It'll be next Friday and in the Hufflepuff common room because it's the biggest out of them all. All the eighth years from Ravenclaw will be there, too, and most of the seventh years as well," Neville explained.

"And mate," Seamus grinned, "I think I can manage to get us some firewhiskey, too."

Harry frowned and looked up from his plate for a moment across the hall at Draco who was conversing with Pansy and Blaise. Ever since the kiss Draco seemed to be perfectly comfortable with Harry and he had no idea how he did it. He acted as though nothing had happened. They were still on relatively friendly terms and helped one another with studying as well as played chess or Exploding Snap in their spare time. Harry still couldn't grasp how he could go back to acting like that after what they had shared but he was more than glad Draco wasn't trying to draw attention to it, either, because Harry certainly wouldn't know what to do then.

"I doubt I'll be there, sorry guys," Harry said. "I mean, can you really see Draco stepping foot in the Hufflepuff dormitory?"

"That's bollocks, mate," Dean sighed.

"I always forgot you two can't be too far away from each other. Sorry, Harry," Seamus frowned.

"At least you'll be coming to Christmas, right Harry?" Ginny said in an attempt to cheer him up.

Harry looked across the hall again and this time Draco was looking at him, too. Draco smiled softly at him before returning to respond to something Blaise was animatedly talking about. "Oh Gin, I totally forgot to tell you. I have to write to your Mum-"

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter!" Ginny began pointing her finger crudely at him. "There is no way you're missing Christmas because of this stupid bond, too!"

"I won't miss Christmas," he shrugged. "I just promised to spend it at the Malfoy Manor because his mother's all alone. At least you guys have each other. And who knows, maybe I can convince him to let us go over on Christmas Eve."

Ginny lowered her finger looking defeated. "He better drag his arse over. Malfoy or not, you need to spend at least some of the holidays with us."

Harry smiled weakly. "I'll see what I can do, Gin. And sorry about the party guys," he apologized again. "You've reminded me now though, I've got to write to let your Mum know that she shouldn't be expecting me."

"Good luck. I bet two galleons that you will have a howler response by Wednesday," Ginny teased.

Before Harry left the Great Hall he caught Draco's eye. He waited only a few minutes in the entrance hall with his head buzzing dully due to the distance between them before Draco joined him and they immediately started up towards their dormitory. It was a Sunday and they both had plenty of studying for their exams to do. Harry was just glad he had avoided Hermione the entire day thus far as she was most likely keeping Ron on library lockdown.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Harry shot him a nonplussed glance. "How do you-"

"Bond," he said shortly.

"Ah. Well, uhm, I was talking to Ginny and I guess I sort of forgot to tell Molly I wouldn't be at the Burrow for Christmas this year. I reckon she's not going to take it very well," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, you don't have to do this you know. We could always stay here for Christmas," Draco offered earnestly.

Harry shrugged. "What good will that do – then nobody gets what they want on Christmas. It's fine, really, it's just one year and it's not like I'm not used to spending Christmas alone."

Draco stopped and grabbed Harry by the wrist. That same electric current still jolted through them whenever they touched. "You won't be alone," he said firmly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat as images of Draco kissing him feverishly kept sweeping through his head, Harry nodded. "Er, right. Thanks."

"Doing this doesn't just mean a lot to me you know," Draco explained as he regretfully let go of Harry and started down the corridor again, "It means a lot to my mother, too. In her last letter she went on to say how thankful she was and how accommodating she will be to you and our situation. Even without being bound to you my mother is very fond of you," he admitted.

Harry blinked a few times in surprise. "She is? Uh – I was always pretty certain she despised me."

Draco laughed. "Yes, well, a lot of people think that's how mother feels about them. She's my mum, Harry, she's thankful you saved her only child's life and were the one to give him another chance. And her another chance."

Harry nodded knowingly but he didn't want Narcissa to admire him out of respect for her debt to him, he would much prefer it if there were no debt at all. "There's still one thing about Christmas though. I was wondering if you would, er, if we could go to the Burrow on Christmas Eve. We would still be spending the day with your mother and the rest of the holidays but…the Weasleys are my family, it would be nice to see them, too," Harry said as they approached their portrait hole.

"Me? Spend an entire evening with a house full of Weasel-" Draco sucked in a breath as he felt Harry become automatically restrained through the bond. "Yes, well, I guess that's the least I could do."

"Really?" Harry chirped up, "I thought it would take a lot more convincing than that! Thank you, Draco, really. It means a lot to everybody."

"Just, promise me they won't kill me," Draco groaned at the thought of it. 'How many Weasleys are there again? Seven? Eight? Too bloody many if you ask me.'

Harry chuckled. "I promise I won't let them, not to say some of them won't try," he teased which caused him to receive a swift elbow in his side from Draco who muttered their password and disappeared into their common room.

The four knights saluted Harry, each of them sporting a knowing grin. "We are quite impressed, Mr Potter."

"Impressed?" Harry probed curiously as he crossed his arms at the portrait, he could see Draco from the corner of his eye taking out some homework and settling down at the table paying Harry no mind at all.

"Indeed we are impressed. You and Mr Malfoy have begun your journeys in overcoming yourselves," Sir Cowper said.

"And who would have though," Sir Leland spoke up, "That you would be on your path of accomplishment due to who was once your enemy."

Sir Albacour nodded, "Much like Sir Dumbledore and Sir Grindewald."

Harry blinked a few times. He knew Dumbledore and Grindewald had a questionable relationship but that was as far as his understanding of it went. "I really don't know what you're on about. We respect each other now. We're...friends. Doesn't mean we're overcoming anything great, really, we're just adapting," Harry shrugged.

Sir Ferguson grinned. "Ah, but you do not see what doors of opportunity this opens for you. But you will, in due time. Mr Malfoy shall as well."

"It is he who shall benefit extraordinarily from the pursuing of the bond."

Harry paled at Sir Cowper's words. "P-pursuing? But, we're not pursuing anything here!" he hissed, forcing himself to stay quiet so Draco wouldn't hear him.

The four knights looked between themselves again, their grins and smiles broadening. "We did not say you were in the act of pursuing the bond."

Harry lightened up ever so slightly until he could swear he heard a night whispered voice say, "Yet."

"Bloody portraits," he mumbled and entered the common room, shutting the knights out into the empty corridor.

XXXX

"How goes courting Potter, Malfoy?" Blaise teased as he approached Draco at the Slytherin table on the last day of exams. Draco sneered at his friend and quickly looked around to see if Pansy was in the vicinity. "Don't worry, the annoying bint is gone," Blaise assured him.

Draco scoffed, "That's rather rich; you calling her that when you've been in love with her for the past four years."

Blaise scowled playfully at Draco. "Honestly, how goes your courtship? I thought you said you were going to pursue it and from what I can tell none of the proper steps have yet to be taken."

"In due time, Blaise. Before I begin to further our bond any more than I already have I want _him_ to willingly do it himself," Draco explained, his eyes glancing up at the Gryffindor table where Harry sat amongst his friends.

Over the week Harry had become increasingly more comfortable with Draco. Draco's soft, honest approach was working and he couldn't be more pleased. Although he was growing rather impatient, he knew Harry would be worth it in the end. "Draco, you know I'm all for whatever it is that boils your cauldron but are you certain Potter wants any of this?"

Draco shrugged noncommittally. "The bond I'm certain he doesn't want but neither do I. I know what I want now and I want Harry without the bond pulling our strings," he explained lowly. "As for me, well, let's just say Harry's dreams aren't exactly quiet ones these days."

"Still?" Blaise asked, pulling a mildly amused and disgusted face.

"Mhm. Every night," Draco grinned, looking back across the hall again at Harry who was looking at him this time. They locked eyes for a moment before smiling and turning back to their friends.

"That poor bastard must not have much to compare you to if he's still fantasizing about kissing _you_. What a poor sod," Blaise shook his head. "And your mum? How's she?"

"As good as can be. Still rather befuddled by the entire current situation," Draco exhaled. When he thought about it, even though all he had was Blaise and his mother, he was truly lucky. Blaise didn't bat an eye when he approached him a week ago about his budding feelings for Harry and how he wanted to pursue the courtship bond. His mother, when learned of his situation and how it was being handled, was, as always, supportive and understanding and offered her assistance in any way he could need it.

"And how do you reckon Potter's going to fare after a whole two weeks in the Malfoy Manor?"

Draco smirked. "It will be amusing, though he will probably be far better off than I will be at the Weasel's hole for one night."

Blaise shivered and clapped Draco sympathetically on the back. "Good luck with that, mate. Frankly, you'll need it. Ah, and speaking of the wonder boy," Blaise inclined his head at the Gryffindor table where Harry was sitting staring deliberately at them.

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry who nudged to the entrance hall. Draco nodded and got up, ready to follow him a few moments later. "I guess I'll be seeing you on the train, Zabini."

"Hey, Draco, where are you off to?" Pansy asked skipping up to the table.

"You've got bloody good timing, mate," Blaise grumbled as Draco smirked and excused himself from the table to follow Harry.

'Two full weeks of Harry to myself. No outsiders looking in, no lessons to attend or professors to appease. Maybe he might even let us pick up that kiss where we left off…' Draco thought hopefully to himself.

The two boys returned to their room, discussing the final exams. "I'm certain Slughorn must have given me a separate exam from everybody else's," Harry admitted, "It was way too bloody easy."

Draco jeered, "Slughorn did give us individual exams. However, if you're referring to the level of difficulty of the said exams then yes, I full heartedly agree that Slughorn gave you a simpler version. That man deserves to have any Professor title revoked; you cannot properly teach when you're blinded by your own star struck desire."

Harry sighed, "Give the man a break. He's still a good Professor."

"Tch, hardly. Poor Sev is simply rolling in his grave right now, I can see it. He always disliked that man."

At the mention of Severus Snape's name, Harry shivered. It was a name he very rarely heard after the war. "How can you talk about him like that, 'Rolling in his grave'? I mean, weren't you two close?"

Draco, who was currently riffling through his trunk in their bedroom making sure all his things were in order for tomorrow, breathed. "Sev was like an Uncle to me, Harry. He was my Godfather. He meant the world to me. Severus was the greatest man I ever knew," he said tenderly. Harry was sitting down on top of his own trunk watching as Draco paused only for a moment in memory before continuing on. "When I think of those who have passed, I like to remember them for what they were and not for what they no longer are."

Harry thought about it for a minute. He had never considered it like that before. Whenever he thought about those who were lost he thought about what they could never be, memories they would never share. Harry was beginning to respect Draco's outlook more and more each day. Despite the accusations against him and his character, Draco was truly prevailing and striving to make a life for himself.

"Harry," Draco called, startling him from his trance. "I was asking you if you would like my mother to invite Andromeda over for Christmas dinner. She would be bringing her grandson, of course."

Harry looked up at Draco incredulously. "Really? Teddy? Draco that would be fantastic! But I thought Andromeda and your side of the family didn't get on."

Draco tensed. "We don't particularly but my mother offered to extend the invitation for your sake. There is a rumour that you are his godfather."

"Your mother offered? Well, tell her that would be really appreciated. I hate not being able to see Teddy more often because I'm here – he's probably so big. I wonder what colour his hair will be," Harry mused.

"You can tell her yourself. She was waiting to owl Andromeda once she had your word. And I have a feeling Andromeda will accept the invitation if she knows who else will be present. I think my mother's trying to make up for being forced to spend Christmas at our manor," Draco admitted. He knew his mother and when a guest was in her home she did all she could to make sure he was accommodated.

"I'm not being forced," Harry corrected him, "I was the one who offered."

Flashing a smile over at Harry, Draco closed his trunk and mirrored Harry by sitting on the edge of it. "And your offer is greatly appreciated. And how are the Weasleys handling our holiday situation?"

Harry bit his grin, he didn't want to seem too amused by the fuss Ron had made after hearing that Draco was going to come to the Burrow with him for Christmas Eve. "Ron's still pretty peeved about it. I think he's just upset he has to see your scrawny arse outside of school – oi!" Harry, thankful for his speedy Seeker reactions, dodged a pillow Draco had been quick to grab and hurl towards his head. "Mrs Weasley, Molly, is really fantastic though. She said the more the merrier and that she didn't want to go the whole holiday without seeing me and if that means bringing you along she'll take it."

"And the other Weasleys. Aren't there a hundred of them?" Draco queried.

Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "The other ones I can't speak for but Molly's usually pretty good at keeping them all on their behaviour besides George and…" Harry trailed off. It wasn't Fred and George anymore, just George. "Well, just George," he finished quietly.

"We have all night. Up for finishing our Arithmancy assignment due for when we get back?" Draco quipped quickly, wanting to distract Harry from the mourning he had brought upon himself.

Harry groaned. "We have two whole weeks to do that!"

"Yes. Two weeks. That leaves us just enough time to complete the assignment and rewrite it at least twice," Draco shrugged.

"Merlin, what did I do to deserve two Hermione's in my life?" Harry grumbled jokingly, dodging yet another pillow that came flying in his direction.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** I would like to say a quick thank you to all my reviewers and followers thus far. Also, a reminder that I have a fantastic beta, **Arithmancy Master**, without whom this story would be riddled with SPaG errors as well as continuity errors. Thank you again and always for taking the time to put the effort needed into this story!

**Chapter Eleven**

King's Cross was particularly crowded this time of year. All the muggles' trolleys were over flowing with Christmas presents as they bustled about in a hurry. After a lengthy goodbye to their friends, Harry and Draco set out through the train station in the opposite direction. Somehow Draco had convinced Harry that their trunks could fit on the same trolley and of course Harry ended up being the one to maneuver it through the crowd. "Why wasn't your mother at the pick up area like the rest of the parents? Where is she meeting us?"

Draco, who had his hands stuffed in his slacks with one hand wound tightly around his wand as he observed the muggles, shortly stated, "She's not."

Harry stalled for only a moment. "She's not? How the bloody hell do you expect us to get to the manor?"

"Mother never leaves the manor anymore, remember? She has a driver that will bring us to the Ministry," Draco explained.

Harry blinked, "The Ministry? What exactly are we going there for?"

Draco was thankful Harry couldn't see his face at that moment nor the emotion that quickly flashed across his features. "The only way we were granted access to the Floo Network was if its only connection was to the Ministry."

"What? That's insane! What do they think you and your mother could do through the Floo Network?" Harry asked, appalled. 'No wonder Mrs Malfoy never leaves the manor. I wouldn't either if it meant always going to the bloody ministry.' Draco shot Harry an untoward expression over his shoulder. "I think it's ridiculous they're treating you like criminals. You were both pardoned of all charges and accusations, they should damn well begin to act like it."

"Tch, wait till you see what happens when a Malfoy enters the ministry," Draco clipped.

Once they reached the street exit, Draco walked around the waiting taxi's and shuttle buses. "He's not here yet," he announced as he rejoined Harry on the side of the street, the sidewalk crowded with comers and goers of the train station.

Due to not wanting to draw muggle attention to himself, Draco was only wearing a thick, grey sweater and it only took a few moments before he began shivering. It was snowing lightly, wet, cold snow, too. Harry walked up to Draco and startled him by taking him by the hand. The bond reacted instantaneously as Draco look wide eyed and befuddled. Ever since the kiss they shared, Harry had successfully avoided any and all physical contact with him. "Warming charm, if you don't mind," he answered the other's puzzled gaze. Wordlessly and wandlessly Harry cast a warming charm on Draco before letting his hand go and making himself comfortable by leaning on the front of their trolley.

"Harry, how did you manage that without your wand?" he asked in a hush not wanting to be overheard.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I've always sort of been prone to accidental magic-"

"With your temper, who wouldn't be?" Draco teased, receiving a playful glare from Harry in response.

"-So 'Mione suggested that I should start trying wandless magic a while ago. I've only been able to do simple spells I'm used to casting with my wand so far. After sleeping outside so often last year, warming charms have become my specialty."

"They are rather proficient. Most warming charms get too unbearably hot after a certain duration, but not yours. You stabilize the temperature when you cast it and I'm guessing you don't even do it on purpose," he complimented. "Wandless magic is quite a-" Draco was abruptly cut off as somebody slammed into him from behind.

Once he steadied himself Draco whirled around with an insult ready on his tongue – one Harry could bet had the word muggle in there a few times – but upon seeing the clumsy perpetrator, he bit it. A small, frail looking girl in what must have been her late teens, blushed as she scurried to pick up one of her three dropped bags.

Draco crossed his arms and watched the small blonde retrieve her things as she stumbled a bunch of apologies. Harry was quick to join her and handed her one of the fallen, small purses. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly as Draco scoffed at Harry's readiness to help.

The girl looked between Harry and Draco before settling on Harry, her cheeks tinging pink. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sorry about that, I'm such a klutz!"

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt anybody," Harry assured her with a small smile which caused the red in her cheeks to deepen.

Another girl came up from behind her, she was taller and broader with black hair and tanned skin. She patted her friends shoulder. "That's our Trinity, always falling over. At least this time it was over a couple of cute boys," the new girl flashed a smile at Draco who merely raised an eyebrow in return.

"Shannon, shut up," Trinity hissed at her underneath her breath, clearly embarrassed.

"It's all fine, really," Harry assured them, "She did more harm to herself than Draco. It's no bother."

Shannon's smile broadened and twisted into a smirk as she stepped slightly forward from Trinity towards. Draco and held out her hand. "Draco, is it? What a strange name."

Harry turned to Trinity who was still embarrassed and hiding her face under her fringe, he extended his hand. "I'm Harry. Where are you two headed, then?" Suddenly he sensed Draco's mild discomfort deepen through the bond, something had shaken him. Harry looked back at him and saw Shannon with her hand on his upper forearm, leaning in and whispering to him. Harry thought the discomfort he felt was odd but it became suddenly overpowered. His stomach churned as Shannon leaned back and was smiling as Draco was peering at her with mild distaste. He didn't like seeing somebody lean so close to Draco and even though he couldn't hear what she had said to him Harry wasn't completely oblivious and he knew they were flirting. The thought of it bothered Harry much more then he knew it should.

"We're going to Cambridge, if my mum ever bothers to pick us up," Trinity mumbled.

But Harry wasn't paying attention to what she was saying anymore, instead he was noticing the way Shannon was laughing and how her hand was still lightly pressed on Draco's arm. 'That's _mine_ to touch,' Harry thought defensively, surprising himself.

At the surge of jealousy and discomfort through the bond, Draco's head snapped away from Shannon and towards Harry. He stepped back from the girl and instead reached out to Harry and yanked him by his shoulder till he was standing pressed up against him. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder and tried not to look too amused by the three dumbfounded faces that looked at him. Instead, he turned to look down at Harry's befuddled expression and smiled sweetly. "Shannon here was just tragically left by her boyfriend, as she was telling me. What a shame, isn't it _dear_? I hope you never do that to me."

Harry blinked, confused and thankfully didn't have time to respond as Draco heard his surname being called. "Oh thank Merlin," Draco moaned and pushed away from Harry, striding down the sidewalk to the caller of his name.

Shannon was frowning and Trinity appeared to be stunned. "How come it's the hottest ones are always gay? What did women do to deserve this?" she grumbled, half teasingly and half truthfully, before taking Trinity by the arm and leading her down the opposite side of the sidewalk.

"It was nice to meet you, Harry!" Trinity called nervously as she was being dragged away.

Shaking his head, Harry gathered himself and started to push the trolley in the direction Draco had gone. When he reached him, he was standing beside a small, sleek black car with a suited, old man. "Harry this is Jackson, Jackson this is Harry."

The older man, Harry assumed he was in his sixties, reached out a gloved hand and excitedly shook Harry's. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter, sir. I'm honoured, really," Jackson gushed.

"Jackson, we want to get home sometime today," Draco complained.

The driver let go of Harry's hand and nodded quickly. "Right, of course, Master Malfoy. Please," he reached out for the backseat door and opened it. Draco got in but Harry turned about to get their trunks and began lifting them off the trolley. "Mr. Potter, sir, there's absolutely no need for you to do that! Allow me, please!" Jackson let go of the door and hurried to take the heavy trunk from Harry's arms which he refused to give up.

"No, it's alright, really. Just open the back and I'll-"

"Harry, for Merlin's sake get in here and let Jackson do his job!" Draco hissed from inside the car. Harry frowned and handed the trunk over to Jackson. He joined Draco in the backseat and was surprised to say it was just a normal, muggle car. There was nothing magical about it.

"I can't believe you won't let me help him. He's an old man, our trunks are heavy, can I just-" Harry was about to step back out to help Jackson again but Draco promptly leaned over him and slammed the back door shut, giving Harry an exasperated look.

"Doing things like that is what we pay him for. And it's good money, too."

"Still, we shouldn't just sit here when we're perfectly capable of-"

"There's a lightening charm he uses to lift things too heavy. Does that make you feel any better?" Draco rolled his eyes as Harry nodded.

When Jackson joined them again he announced their destination and their estimated arrival time, which was only ten minutes with the current traffic. They sat looking out the window quietly for the most part of it until Harry finally turned to Draco. "What was before all about?" Draco knew exactly what he was referring to but simply shrugged. "Draco, you can't just go around acting like we're…a couple," Harry whispered the last part, redness creeping up his neck.

"The insufferable muggle was flirting with me, Potter. It was nearly unbearable not to send a Bat Bogey Hex after her," Draco grumbled.

"Then tell her you're not interested don't go telling her we're together, because we're not!" Harry defended. The driver cleared his throat uncomfortably in the seat ahead of him.

"I only did that because _you_ were feeling like a jealous bint," Draco snapped.

Harry sputtered, the redness reaching his cheeks now. "I was not! I just felt uncomfortable for you, that's all, it's awkward!"

Draco sighed and turned back to look at the window. "Potter, running circles around your emotions is becoming exhausting. I will stay here and wait if that's what it takes, but enough with the charades. Do you not remember what I told you about courting bonds?"

"Yes, actually, I do. That's what it must be. I must have felt like that because the bond was making me-"

"Bollocks!" Draco swore, punching his fist into the seat at the same time, startling Harry slightly. "That's not how the bond works and you know it! I can feel you more now. I can tell exactly what it is you're feeling whenever I want to just by fucking paying attention to our bond. You should do it once in a while, Potter," he spat. Draco accepted waiting for Harry. He accepted his growing feelings for him and what he wanted for them even despite the bond. But the constant denial and avoidance of feelings was really starting to get to him.

Harry breathed in deeply, clenching his fists so as to not lash out defensively at Draco as the driver hummed nervously to himself, trying hard not to listen to the heated conversation behind him. "Fine. You want me to feel the bond? I can feel it," he took another breath, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he concentrated on Draco. He could almost feel the invisible string between them, pulling them together, and he focused on that. "You're angry. You're frustrated."

"Potter, you're a natural born genius, aren't you," Draco muttered. "How about using the bond to look beneath what's on the surface, hm?" 'You have to dig,' he thought to himself. 'You have to push aside what the person was feeling at that moment and really, truly _listen_ to what their subconscious is trying to tell themselves.'

Harry was taking his time, his face screwed up in concentration and his eyes squeezed shut. Sighing, trying to let go of some of his frustration, Draco reached across the seat and took Harry's hand. The heat erupted immediately and they both felt it extend from their hands and jolt through their entire bodies. A sudden yearning to feel more than just hands startled them both as Harry's eyes shot wide open and looked almost fearfully at Draco. "Y-you feel…" he trailed off, becoming slightly lost in Draco's stormy eyes peering down at him.

"Yes?" Draco urged even though he knew what it was Harry had found through the bond. It only took a little bit of concentration for Draco to find it hidden beneath Harry's emotions at the beginning of their courtship.

"You want me," Harry said, barely audible.

Draco clenched Harry's hand in his own and with a steadying breath leaned forward. Before he could close the distance between the two of them, Jackson spoke loudly causing them to separate immediately. "We've arrived at the ministry!" he announced as the car came to a halt outside the recognizable visitors entrance to the ministry of magic.

Reluctantly, Harry and Draco parted and joined Jackson who was already unloading their trunks. 'If I'm what he wants…why hasn't he tried harder to get me? More importantly, what do I want?' Harry distractedly speculated. He followed the other two into the visitors' entrance, quietly mulling over his thoughts up until they arrived in the Atirum on level eight. And then, all hell broke loose.

Usually the secretary at the front of the Atrium signed the visitors in and directed them to where they needed to be. This time, however, as soon as the secretary – Mrs. Delargy, as Harry could read from her name plate – saw them, she immediately recognized two of the three visitors and wasted no time. She picked up a small, transparent ball and tapped her wand three times and whispered hurriedly into it. Mrs. Delargy, a thin, frail and tall old woman, hurried around the corner of her desk.

"And now it begins," Draco grumbled to Harry who was about to question what he meant but the secretary quickly spoke.

"A Malfoy?" Mrs. Delargy inquired. "They will be here any moment to escort you, under your contract mandated by the ministry of magic and Head Auror Donnelly, you must remain here and unmoved at all times until the proper escort can come and retrieve you."

"Er, he can't move?" Harry asked unsurely after a moment.

Mrs. Delargy snapped her attention at him, her eyes flicking over his features until they rested on his fading scar. "Oh, Mr. Harry Potter! What an honour!" she held out her hand which Harry merely stared at before turning back to Draco.

"Why can't you move? Why do you need an escort in the ministry?" he asked. Instead of replying, Draco simply pursed his lips and looked aside and off into the distance. Harry stepped in front of him blocking his view, ignoring Mrs. Delargy's presence. "Draco, answer me. Why do you need an escort? What's going on?"

"He can't talk either, dear. Part of the contract," Mrs. Delargy shortly explained.

Harry turned to her looking appalled. "Can't talk either? He's just in the damn Atrium of the ministry and all of a sudden he can't move or talk? What are they going to do to him, arrest him if he does?"

By all three of the serious gazes that landed on Harry, they most certainly were going to do just that. "That's absurd! I want to see whatever contract this is you're talking about!" he demanded.

Mrs. Delargy went unusually pale and began stepping back in the direction of her desk. "Sir, that's classified ministry info-"

"I don't give a damn! I want to see this rubbish of a contract!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing through the Atrium.

"Ah, how lucky for us, a Malfoy," a drawling voice sounded, coming from the way of an elevator. Two Aurors, as Harry could recognize them from their uniforms, strode over to Draco who finally moved from his spot on the floor, shifting the weight of his feet.

"Yes, lucky you," Draco sneered, crossing his arms. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

The guards looked at one another and snorted. "Eager boy, aren't you? C'mon then, you know where to go," one of them gave him a not so gentle push on his shoulder in the direction of a long, narrow corridor off to the side of the Atrium.

"Before we forget," the other guard said, withdrawing his wand and pointing it at Draco. Without hesitation Draco lifted his arms to them. His wrists were wound with a thin purple rope that tightened and tied itself. He turned down the corridor and the guards followed close behind. Harry was left to quickly follow along with Jackson.

"Why are you restraining him? Draco, where are we going?" Harry asked once he had caught up. Draco merely clenched his jaw and refused to look behind his shoulder at Harry. "You two, who are you and what the bloody hell is going on? You can't just take an innocent-"

"Hah! Innocent!" One of the guards laughed loudly. "This piece of filth is lucky he's not rotting in Azkaban."

"Yeah, he and his mum deserve nothing more than the Dementor's Kiss," the other guard grunted.

Despite having bound hands, Draco turned on his heel and with his elbows shoved the guard into the wall of the dimly lit corridor. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" he snarled as the other guard grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into the adjacent wall, the side of his head connected with it and resounded a sickening crack as Draco winced. Harry withdrew his wand and was about to retaliate but it was Jackson, levitating their trunks along behind them that grabbed him by his sleeve to stop him.

"Mr. Potter, sir, it would be best to stay out of this. I have been through this a few times and the quicker it is over the better," Jackson whispered.

One of the guards had Draco by his collar now and was leading him along, snarling as he did. "You just made this harder on yourself, boy! How's a full search sound, Longfield?"

"That sounds about right, Reid! C'mon then, _Malfoy_, in ye go!" the guards harshly shoved Draco into a room they had finally come to. It had no window on the door and no indication other than a small carving of letters and numbers above it that read '23CB'. Harry tried to follow in after by Jackson pulled him back again.

"We don't go in there," Jackson informed. "You can try but it'll be locked. And…that won't work either, sir," he said as Harry lifted his drawn wand to unlock it.

Defeated, Harry pocketed his wand and began to pace. "What the fuck is this all about, exactly? I mean, we come to the ministry and as soon as we step inside they treat him like a fucking fugitive?! What goddamn right do they have to do this? And what's this contract they keep going on about?"

Jackson frowned. "All I know, Mr. Potter, sir, is that every time Lady Malfoy or Master Malfoy comes into the ministry they have to be escorted into the interrogation room. There they receive veritaserum and are questioned for a few minutes before-"

It was such a sudden sensation that overtook Harry. His whole body felt like it was on fire from the tips of his toes to each of the hairs on his head. He fell over in crippling pain, using the wall as support to keep him from hitting the ground as he screamed out. Jackson was by his side immediately, offering his arm to hold him up. As soon as it felt like the pain had gone it ripped through him once again, this time stronger.

"Mr. Potter, what is it? What's happening?" Jackson asked worriedly, shaking as he tried to support him.

The pain slowly subsided but it left a dull, unwanted prickling impression that danced underneath his skin. "Those bloody bastards. I don't know what they just cast on Draco but whatever it was it fucking hurt. This can't be legal. You said they go into the interrogation room well then what's happening in there right now?"

"Master Malfoy on more than one occasion has angered the aurors that escort him to the interrogation room. When he does he is brought here for a few minutes before they continue to the right department. Lady Malfoy always warns him to hold his tongue while he's here," Jackson expounded.

"Still! This isn't right, not from the very start. He shouldn't need an escort in the first place, there shouldn't be an interrogation of any kind! They were pardoned, wholly and completely and they should be treated that way!" Harry fumed.

The door to 23CB opened and one of the guards came out first, a lopsided grin on his face, and then Draco followed, his face drained of colour and looking sweaty and unsteady. The aurors continued down the hall, their wands drawn and prodding Draco as they went. "What the hell did you two do in there?" Harry snapped at the aurors as they reached an elevator.

The aurors exchanged a look as Draco groaned. "Harry, just keep your mouth shut, would you?"

Harry's eyes widened and his fists clenched angrily, the aurors promptly ignored his question and stepped into the elevator, Harry following with Jackson and their trunks not far behind. "Keep my mouth shut? Keep my mouth shut?! You've got to be kidding me! Whatever they did to you can't be legal, Draco! That fucking _hurt_ and I'm not even the one who experienced it firsthand!"

One of the guards stepped towards Harry. "You felt it? Reid, how is that possible?"

"We're bound that's how! What you do to him gets done to me and whatever you just did to him isn't fucking okay! That's it, as soon as this elevator stops I want to see Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Harry demanded angrily.

Reid and Longfield both glowered at Harry as Draco sighed. "Potter, right about now would be a fantastic time to exercise shutting your mouth," Draco hissed.

"Potter?" Reid turned to Longfield, slightly stunned. "Blimey, are you _Harry Potter_? We didn't recognize ya! Jackson, it's the Harry Potter!"

Longfield leaned forward in the elevator which came to a sudden, abrupt stop causing them all to lurch slightly. "So it is. But what's Harry Potter doing with a rat like Malfoy?"

Draco could feel Harry's anger flaring once again, he wished his hands weren't tied because he knew a simple touch of his hand to his skin could soothe him. Instead he closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath and tried his hardest to be relaxed, hoping it could somewhat influence Harry's temper. The five of them stepped out of the elevator and onto the magical law enforcement floor. "That's it, nobody's going any further until I see Kingsley."

"Sorry, but even for Harry Potter the Minister isn't going to come down here to deal with Malfoy himself," Longfield drawled.

"And we've got a protocol to follow, a contract that cannot be broken. Now in here you go," Reid gestured to a room he had led them to, small and windowless just like 23CB.

Draco paused at the threshold. "He has to come as well," he stated to the aurors.

"Does he now? And why's that, Malfoy?"

"We have a bond. Check with Healer Greene at St Mungo's if you so wish it but any length of time longer than we were already apart for could harm both myself and him," he lied. Harry and Draco both knew fully well that they could handle being in two separate rooms for a long period of time, but the aurors didn't.

"Alright, fine, but Mr. Potter we must insist you do not interfere with the procedure. The interrogator is already in here, waiting," Reid said, ushering both the boys in.

Within the room was a long, wooden table. On top of it was a piece of parchment, a single quill and ink bottle, and a small vial of clear liquid. An older, calm looking gentleman sat at the table across from the entrance to the room. There was one seat, presumably for Draco who took it, and Harry stood off to the side of him, the aurors on either side of the room, wands at the ready and looking at the interrogator.

"Mr. Malfoy, take the veritaserum before we can proceed," the interrogator said.

Draco moved awkwardly with both his hands still bound and retrieved the vial on the table, he uncorked it but before he could bring it to his lips Harry stepped forward and snatched the vial. Everybody in the room looked curiously at Harry. "More veritaserum? _More_? He gets it once a bloody week as it is when an auror comes to question him at school, too! Anymore and the stuff will start to poison him!" he protested.

"Now, Mr. Potter I assure you that we are not giving him any lethal doses-"

"No, you're not, but you're giving him a small dosage continuously over a long period of time and eventually it will add up! What then, hrm? It isn't bloody right! None of this is! Draco," Harry turned to him, ignoring the others in the room, "Tell me about this contract, please. There has to be something I can do to change it. This isn't right."

"Mr. Potter," the interrogator was standing now, "The contract has been written and agreed to on both behalves and none of it concerns yourself. Please, the veritaserum," he held out his hand.

Harry growled and took a step toward the table, leaning over it as he spoke venomously, "Everything that concerns Draco concerns me."

"Auror Reid, please escort Mr. Potter out so we can-"

As Reid approached Harry to do just that, Harry grabbed his wand and whirled around and he wordlessly threw the auror against the wall so hard he slumped over and onto the floor unconscious. The interrogator and Jackson had their wands on Harry now, both sent stunning hexes his way but he quickly threw up a protego. "Harry!" Draco hissed, standing up from his chair. "Are you fucking insane? Harry Potter or not you just attacked an auror! Just let us get this over with, they only need to ask me a few routine questions and-"

"No! Draco, no, this isn't right! Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that the amount of veritaserum you're receiving on a daily basis is safe? No? Didn't think so. And can you truthfully say that you agreed to this stupid contract, to be treated like an average criminal?" Harry asked, ignoring the commotion around him as the interrogator sent the auror out to retrieve the Minister.

Draco stood up carefully from his chair and took a step towards Harry, he looked at him levelly. "Yes, I did agree to the contract. Yes, I knew every piece of information it entailed and what it would mean for both my mother and myself. We both willingly agreed and signed the contract."

Harry blinked a few times. He tried to feel the lie through the bond but he just couldn't, what Draco said felt and sounded truthful. "But…why? You don't deserve this."

A cold laugh escaped Draco. "Harry, when will you see that I do? I have admitted my faults to myself, to the Wizemgamot. When will you accept them?"

"When they're true," Harry said but his voice was weaker than before. He didn't see Draco as guilty, as somebody who should be treated as a criminal, but that didn't stop everybody else including Draco himself from seeing it.

With his two bound hands Draco reached forward and grabbed onto the hand holding the vial, squeezing it gently as the electricity shot familiarly between them. "Harry, I don't need you to save me from this. This was something I did to myself. Please, just let me do it with dignity."

Harry frowned, reluctantly he released the vial into Draco's hands who gave him a soft, warm smile before returning to the table again. The interrogator, surprised as he was, cleared his throat and resumed his seat. As Draco lifted the veritaserum to his lips, Harry cringed as he downed it, shuddering as he did.

The interrogation itself was painless and a lot quicker than Harry thought it would be. At first it was simply stating his name, his age, where he was going and why as well as who he was travelling with and what objects he was bringing along with him. Then there were questions of affiliations with his father or if any correspondence has occurred between him and any known past or current Death Eaters. Before the end of the questioning, Harry's attention was grabbed by Jackson re-entering the room with a familiar face.

"Mr. Potter," Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled warmly, extending his hand to Harry.

"Hello, Minister."

Kingsley grinned, "Kingsley will do just fine for you, Harry. Come along, I hear you wish to have a word with me."

Harry looked at the back of Draco's head as it inclined ever so slightly, indicating he would be alright by himself. Following Kingsley out into the corridor where Jackson was waiting patiently with their belongings, the Minister grabbed Harry into an informal embrace. "It's so nice to see you, boy. It's been too long! Very unfortunate about the circumstances, however."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, sir. About the circumstances…" Harry trailed off. He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask Kingsley, what he could even do when the said elusive contract was already legally bound and agreed to on Draco's behalf.

"Yes, Longfield here mentioned you wanted to see the contract. Usually we do not release such sensitive information but due to your current, unfortunate relationship to the subject of the contract, you have a legal right to see it," Kingsley explained and withdrew his wand, quickly conjuring up the said contract.

Harry grabbed at it hastily, his eyes skimming over the fine printed words. Kingsley patiently waited as he read, his face contorting as he got further down the document. When he finished he had to take a moment to collect himself as he handed the contract back over to Kingsley, his hands shaking. "Draco agreed to all of that?"

"Narcissa Malfoy as well, yes."

"But why? Why was there any reason for any of it in the first place? He was fully pardoned, as was she. I was there, I saw it get ruled," Harry stated confusedly. The existence of this contract in the first place made no sense to him.

"Yes, well, it seems you are one of the very few who see the Malfoys as innocents. Others would have very much like to have seen them pay for their crimes-"

"You mean Lucius' crimes."

Kingsley sighed and shook his head. "Draco and his mother are equally responsible for their own actions, or lack thereof in certain cases, and both take responsibility for them. There was a separate, private trial after the public one in which you and others attended. It was to determine whether or not Draco Malfoy could return for his eighth year at Hogwarts. Given the circumstances and the history, Narcissa was the one to propose the contract and her son was not far behind her in agreeing. Although at first Draco appeared very hesitant about the probation he and his mother would have to undergo, he fully agreed to it as well as the contract."

"And part of the contract is preventing them from using the Floo Network outside of the ministry? How do you expect them to get anywhere?" Harry asked.

"The contract itself is only lasting for three years, the probation is much longer. You have to understand that even though pardoned, they are still Malfoys and they still broke the law. There are regulations that must be followed and unfortunately even somebody standing beside you cannot circumvent them," Kingsley calmly explained.

Harry huffed. "But what about the veritaserum? It isn't safe for Draco to be receiving it on such a regular basis."

Kingsley nodded. "That much I do agree with. Veritaserum is a very unstable substance. Would it satisfy you if from now on it was only used on a monthly basis? I am quite certain the Wizengamot could be coerced into agreeing to that."

"I guess," Harry sighed dejectedly. "Sorry to bother you, Kingsley. I just – I can't stand the way I saw them treat him," he admitted, biting down the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks.

Kingsley smiled softly at Harry, clapping his hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, Harry. You always do see the best in people so sometimes you forget to see their worsts."

"And about the auror…" Harry trailed off, his cheeks flaming now. He hadn't meant to throw him so hard.

Kingsley shook his head. "For today it can be forgiven. In the future, Harry, you will need to control your temper."

The door to the room opened and Draco emerged looking drained. He stood up straight at the sight of Kingsley and nodded his head. "Minister," he said shortly.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley forced a smile as he pointed his wand at Draco's hands, causing the rope to vanish immediately. Draco looked at him confusedly. "There's no need for those amongst friends. Anyway, I must be off. Happy holidays, Mr. Malfoy. Harry," he said more quietly, squeezing his shoulder he still had a grip on, "Think on what I said."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Harry watched as the Minister turned to leave.

Harry remained silent during the rest of their journey through the ministry which thankfully went smoothly as they were escorted throughout the corridors until they reached the Floo Network. Jackson disappeared into the flames of a visitors fireplace first, their luggage miniaturized and sent along with him. Draco was about to step into the flames until Harry reached out and grabbed him back. "What about the bond?" he asked concernedly.

Draco frowned. "I guess I hadn't thought about that. Perhaps if it is just for a moment it should not be too dissatisfied, just waste no time following."

Harry nodded and swallowed as he let go of Draco. He himself grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stood ready right before the flames. Draco disappeared after calling out his manor and the pain of the departure immediately hit Harry like a brick wall. The ringing had never been so loud in his head before. He hissed and stepped into the flames, through clenched teeth he called out the Malfoy Manor and threw the powder down. A few, gut wrenching moments later he fell out onto the other side where he had reappeared.

Draco was there waiting for him, his face screwed up in pain. Without hesitation he pulled Harry up off the floor of the study and into his arms, holding him tightly as the pain quickly soothed itself. "That was bloody horrendous. Even if it only lasted a second, I'll never be doing that when I don't have to," Harry commented dryly as he eased into the embrace, his arms unsteadily finding themselves wrapped around Draco, too. He could question why all he wanted but all the questions and answers couldn't rival how relieving it felt to hold Draco.

After a few moments Draco took a step away from Harry, a smile so bright on his lips Harry thought it was impossible that this was Draco Malfoy standing before him. Grinning he took Harry's hand and pulled him along.

"Harry, welcome to Malfoy Manor."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_July 6__th__, 1997_

"And does the accused plead guilty to all of the charges?"

"Yes, sir."

The ripple of voices whispered through the overflowing court room. From their seats, the Weasley's watched with rapt attention as well as Harry, his throat dry and palms sweating, twisting nervously together. The Death Eater trials had been going on for weeks, the most urgent of ones were quick and painless, and the crimes they committed simply couldn't be contested. Azkaban was nearing its fully capacity and without the dementors, the aurors were becoming overwhelmed.

This particular trial was one of the most publicized and attended of the trials even though the subject of which was a very low ranking Death Eater. But everybody was curious about the young, newly appointed Master of the Malfoy estate, fate. With his Lucius Malfoy being sentenced to life in Azkaban only two weeks prior, the public was divided on the fate that should befall his son and his wife. They were going to have a joint trial at first, something rare for the Wizengamot to do, but seeing as many of their crimes were interchangeable it made the most sense. Instead, Draco's hearing was first with Narcissa's immediately following as she waited patiently and stoically in the stands with an auror guard at her side.

Draco's blatant admittance to his crimes – though most petty in comparison to the slew of horrendous things the other Death Eaters were being accused of – shocked most of the Wizengamot and the public as they assumed he, like his father, would attempt at pleading innocent. "On a final account, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to give a few words as to the reasons for your crimes?"

Harry watched unblinking as Draco rose in his stand, the aurors watching his every move carefully despite not having a wand on his persons. Compared to what Harry could remember of him, Draco looked worn and weary; his eyes sunken in and his dress wasn't even as impeccable as he was used to.

"Did yah ever guess in a million years that snivelling little snake would just admit to all of that?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Mm." Was all Harry could say as he watched Draco shift his weight from foot to foot. He was thinking, carefully, constructing a response for the Wizengamot and the press, ready and waiting with their quills. 'What's Malfoy up to? He admitted he did everything he's accused of, he's damn sure bound for Azkaban now. What could he say that could change it?'

"Good afternoon to the ladies of the Wizengamot, the press and," Draco paused, his eyes flicking across the crowd, landing resolutely on Harry, "_friends_," he said carefully, the word strained.

"Friends? Where's the bugger get off calling anybody here that?" Ron snarled.

Hermione squeezed her boyfriends' hand. "Ronald, hush," she warned.

"As I have already stated, I admit and take responsibility for all the crimes brought to your attention here today. I knowingly broke many decrees and laws written by our people. What it is I hope for going forward is the understanding I do not deserve given the circumstances in which these laws were broken. As you know, with all Death Eater trials, I have taken the proper dosage of veritaserum and cannot tell a lie in my testimony so I hope you all – some more than others –" Draco paused again, his eyes once again settling on Harry causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat as those around him turned to look. "Can truly understand and perhaps to have mercy on why it is I followed through with certain actions."

The reporters were scratching madly away as well as the transcriber as the Wizengamot and public listened carefully. "My father, recently committed, has been a Death Eater since many years before I was even born. From the day of my mothers' conception the expectation to follow my father has always been great. Growing up I was not to even think about another house other than that of my predecessors nor a career other than my fathers. When the war had begun again, I was fourteen years old. I was impressionable and left with very little options. However, I felt due to my age perhaps I could continue going to school, complete my education and have a career before I was asked to choose the path I wanted to take. Little did I know that I would never be given the choices I thought I would; there were no options presented to me other than follow in my father's footsteps or sacrifice my living family in denying it.

"At the point I was asked to take the Mark, during the summer before my Sixth Year in attendance at Hogwarts, I was given an ultimatum when the Dark L-when Voldemort," he corrected himself as a shiver ran through the audience at his name. "When Voldemort approached me. The ultimatum was to help him in his cause, which at the time I thought was petty and benign, or to sacrifice myself along with my parents. When faced directly with the tip of Voldemort's wand, very few would deny him and fight against him and those who do I must admit have a greater deal more courage than I ever did." For the third time Draco's eyes found Harry who watched intently, awkwardly looking away from his intense gaze.

The Weasley's, all of whom were in attendance, shifted uncomfortably as they noticed who Draco kept looking at. "Why do you think Malfoy's playing at here, hm? He's guilty as they come!"

"Well," Harry sighed, "He's got a point. I mean, he wasn't given that many options and from what I saw in Sixth Year he didn't really want to be on the path he was on."

Ron and Hermione both turned to Harry, a great deal of surprise stricken across their features. "Harry, you're not certainly suggesting that he's innocent, are you?" Hermione asked.

Harry quickly shook his head. "No, not in the slightest! Only that, well, he seemed incredibly reluctant to be doing what it was he was doing. Like that night in the bathroom, or on the Astronomy Tower…or even when we were being held at the Malfoy Manor. He's never quite actively pursued or intentionally hurt anybody. All he's ever done is what he was being told, at the end of Voldemort's wand nonetheless, and be the gigantic prat he is. The latter certainly isn't a punishable crime."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it as Draco's voice came back into their focus. "I will state once more that I do accept responsibility for my actions but I wish that at least a few of you will be able to see from my perspective the choices I had to make and why I made them. I hope that overtime, especially for some of you, you will begin to forgive me. Thank you." Draco nodded his head and returned to his seat, crossing his legs and exhaling a long breath.

The Wizengamot was silent for a moment before the head spoke again. "Before our recess in determination of the outcome of the trial, is there anybody present that would like to speak on behalf of Mr. Malfoy and his crimes?"

All that could be heard through-out the court was the shuffle of paper or movement of quills. "Then I will be-"

"I would," Harry called quietly from his spot near the back of the room as he stood from his chair. Gasps rang through-out the crowd as all eyes turned to him. The Weasley's of all others appeared appalled as his closest friends stared at him with utter confusion. 'Merlin Potter, what are you doing?' he inwardly cursed himself. 'Doing what you always do. Malfoy doesn't deserve life in Azkaban.'

"Excuse me?" the chairman of the Wizengamot asked disbelievingly.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke louder. "I would like to speak on behalf of Draco Malfoy," he clarified.

Ron grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and yanked so hard he nearly fell back over into his seat. "Harry! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed. "That bastard doesn't deserve any of our help!"

Harry frowned at his friend, snatching his arm back from him. "What would you have done, Ron, if Voldemort threatened your family and life against another. What choice would you have made? You or them?"

"We would've figured out another option!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He didn't have the luxury of time, 'Mione. I'm sorry, but as much as I hate the guy this isn't right."

The chairman of the Wizengamot spoke up again through his mild sonorus charm. "If you would please come to the witness stand to make your statement, sir."

Harry nodded and navigated himself through the crowd, well aware that all eyes were on him. With each step he tried to forget the disapproving glares from the Weasleys, the only family he had left which he was now risking over what – a class mate he never even liked in the first place? 'Still, it's the right thing to do. Mum would have done it for Sev if he needed it, she would have done it for anybody,' Harry encouraged himself.

He was sworn into the stand, stating his name as he did and looking everywhere but at Draco's disbelieving stare. Once he was on the stand the chairman asked him to make his statement. "Er, should I take veritaserum to ensure that all my statements are truthful?" Harry asked awkwardly.

The chairman quickly waved his hand. "Harry Potter, of all people it is quite unnecessary for you to take the truth serum even when speaking for one such as Draco Malfoy. So long as you swear to it that your testimony is truthful."

Harry nodded and swallowed, looking through the large crowd nervously. Everybody appeared so judgemental, curious, disgruntled or appalled. He felt increasingly anxious until his eyes rested on the tall, lean figure of the perfectly poised Narcissa Malfoy. She sat in attempt of showing no emotion but her eyes gleamed of appreciation and respect directly at Harry, he smiled softly at her – a thing he never thought he would do.

"Draco Malfoy was the first student at Hogwarts I ever met. It was in Diagon's Alley and immediately I could tell he was abrasive and arrogant, not the type of friend I would attempt to make. Ever since our initial introduction we never get along. And even still after seven, nearly eight, years of a stupid little rivalry which I don't even know why exists at this point, we don't get along. I don't think Malfo-_Draco_," he stressed, reminding himself there were multiple Malfoy's on trial that day, "and I will ever see eye-to-eye. After all the hatred that has passed between us, which I can admit there has been quite a lot, I still can't stand here and agree that he deserves to be thrown in Azkaban for a crime I see as a unavoidable one."

Harry took a steadying breath, closing his eyes and focusing once again on Narcissa, the only face in the crowd that kept him speaking. "In sixth year I above all others was convinced that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and was a part of an untoward scheme. I have several friends that can contest to my behavior." Harry went on to describe sixth year and all the various times and activities he can recall watching Draco closely, every few minutes he could see from the corner of his eye the subject of the conversation shift uncomfortably in his seat.

When he got to more recent occurrences Harry iterated the role Draco played in their capture and holding at the Malfoy Manor. How he did not confess that it really was Harry Potter even though he was certain. Then came the tale of the night of the final battle and how he was certain Draco had insisted on leaving Harry alive not for the Dark Lord but because he truly didn't want to kill him no matter how much he hated him. "In the few instances I have been around Draco regarding the death of somebody he seems relatively uncomfortable, just as any other person. He never revelled in it, he never sought out to do the things he did. From what I have observed he has only ever done the bare minimum in what was required to keep himself and his family alive and away from immediate harm. In the circumstances presented to him, how would any of you have reacted? I certainly do not know the choice I would have made but I do know in these instances there were no clear right or wrong decisions. It was always one life for another and just because Draco choose his family's life over others he shouldn't be punished because I can guarantee every soul in this courtroom would have chosen their families, too."

Harry took a moment a deep breath, looking back around the room and this time resting on the Weasleys. "I can't apologize for the reactions that have occurred due to his actions but I can firmly say that I believe Draco did what he saw needed to be done in order to keep those close to him alive. I often wonder what would have become of myself and my parents if they chose the same path he did, and some days I wish they did." Harry's words caused another hushed uproar amongst everybody but his words held true. Countless times Harry wondered if they would still be alive and what would have happened to the three of them if they had given into Voldemort's will as the Malfoy's had done. The difference between their families, Harry thought, was that one of them were still alive.

"Is that all, Mr. Potter?" the chairman asked after an extended pause. Harry nodded nervously and stepped down from the stand, he promptly ignored the calls Draco made as he hurried back through the crowd to his seat.

The court adjourned for their thirty minute recess, the time of crucial decision, and immediately as Harry had expected, the whole throng of the Weasleys turned on him. "What the fuck was that, Harry?"

"After everything he's caused us?"

"Where do you get off talking for that scum?!"

"That bastard deserves to rot in Azkaban alongside his father!"

The calls and anger kept coming from them as Hermione and Molly stayed relatively quiet. Even Arthur Weasley and Ginny, still Harry's girlfriend at the time, were throwing their two cents worth of disappointment and betrayal in. "Listen, I know. I would never mean to hurt any of you or cause any of you pain, you know that, right? You're my family," Harry said quietly. "But I was sitting here thinking about what my mother would have done, what was the right thing to do, and that was it. I was only being honest, I didn't fabricate anything. The council now has all the proper facts to make an informed decision and he may still even go to Azkaban for all we know."

"But he won't," Hermione said after a moment. "After everything you've done for all of us, Harry, even the Wizengamot sees you as a leader. Your voice means more than everybody else's in this court room put together."

Harry flushed, "Don't say that, 'Mione."

"It's true, mate. Now that they've heard that Harry Potter stands behind Malfoy, there's no way that they'll convict him!" Ron exclaimed and then sighed. "I just don't get why you did it, that's all."

"I did it because like I said the jury deserves to hear every part of the story. And there were only two other witnesses to all the events I saw that could have spoken up and are you saying that if I wouldn't either of you two would have?" Harry turned on his friends who both opened and closed their mouths several times before shaking their heads in admittance.

"Harry is right. Whatever the Wizengamot decides now will be a rightful decision based on the full facts," Arthur said, sounding as if he was convincing himself as he spoke.

"That doesn't mean we have to forgive him," Bill called from his seat down at the furthest end of their aisle, the rest of the family hummed an agreement.

Though the tension was thick the Weasleys all settled back into their seats, Hermione and Ron casting Harry contemplative glances, until Molly suddenly stood and walked out from their aisle and out through the backdoor of the courtroom. Harry looked amongst all the frowns in his direction before he quickly followed. He met her out in the corridor of the ministry, she stood with swollen eyes as she paced and wrung her shaking hands around one another. "Mrs. Weasley…" Harry trailed off. "_Mum_," he corrected himself softly.

Molly's head snapped up at him, her eyes immediately welling with tears as a sad smile forced itself onto her lips. "Harry, dear," she whispered. "Why? No," she waved her hand quickly. "Not what you told everybody else back there. Truly, why?" she urged, her voice trembling.

Harry stepped towards Molly and took her shaking hands in his own steady ones, holding them tightly. "If I were in his situation, I fear I would've done the same."

"Nonesense, child, that's not who you are," Molly shook her head quickly.

"If it meant the lives of my mother and father…if it meant saving yours and Arthurs lives, I would have done whatever I needed to do," Harry said firmly. The tears now fell silently from Molly's eyes and Harry was quick to reach up with one hand and wipe them away. Molly had understandably been an emotional wreck since May and Harry hated causing her even more grief.

"Oh, Harry." Molly pulled him into a tight embrace, squeezing him for a moment before backing away. "I just feel like I will never find it in me to see things from his perspective. His family and he have caused too much damage. They've broken things that can never be fixed."

"I know. And I'm not saying you should forgive them. Ever," Harry recapitulated. "I just think what I did was fair. You know me, Mum, I hate Malfoy as much as you all and maybe even more but the one-sided trial just wasn't fair. Just please don't hate me for it."

Molly nodded slowly, sucking in a staggered breath and wiping her tears with the small handkerchief retrieved from her pocket. "Hate you? Dear, you're my son. No matter what you do I could never hate you."

Harry felt himself even being threatened to tears as he pulled Molly into another embrace. A third presence joined them in the hallway, Hermione cleared her throat. "Harry, Mrs. Weasley, the verdict has already been resolved and they're about to announce it."

The three made their way quickly back to their seats, the Weasleys and many others still giving Harry uncomfortable and questionable glances. Once all seated and quiet, Draco was called to stand and patiently wait his verdict. To those who did not know him well enough, he seemed perfectly calm and poised, but to Harry he knew that Slytherin was screaming inside his own head, sweating profusely.

"In the case of one Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Wizengamot finds the accused guilty of all charges," the chairman announced. There were gasps, applauds, agreements ringing around the room as Harry was certain he heard Narcissa give out a strangled cry. "HOWEVER," the chairman yelled over the sudden noise, silencing everybody. "Guilty as he is, the accused will be pardoned of all charges under circumstances of accepting parole."

Harry had never seen a court room react so abruptly and violently before. The Weasleys were amongst the many who protested, yelling how unfair it was. Harry himself stood and watched Draco, paler than ever and stunned, make his way from the stand and to his mother, hugging her tightly as she shed unashamed and unhidden tears. Harry had never seen the Malfoys act so…human before. He found a small smile twitching in the corner of his mouth; there must have been only three satisfied persons with the verdict in that room that day and he was indefinitely one of them.

After all the commotion was settled they sat through the last trial of the day, Narcissa. She was pardoned with her own testimony as proving enough worth, Harry assumed it was because she didn't bear any marks or affiliation directly with Death Eaters and the only mark she bore was the faded Unbreakable Vow she had made with Severus Snape nearly two years prior.

Following the Weasleys and Hermione out into the crowded corridor, Harry didn't get far before he was quickly stopped. He was faced with Draco who stood, calculating every emotion passing through Harry's readable face. "Thank you, Potter. I don't think I can thank you enough," Draco stated, forcing the words.

Harry shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I was merely returning the favour you gave me back at the Manor last year…or in the room of requirement in May. I didn't do that for you," he clarified.

Draco raised an eyebrow, a smirk came along with it. "Potter, I think you seem to forget that it is I who owes you a life debt and not the other way around."

Harry was about to retort but a hand was placed on Draco's shoulder, squeezing it. Narcissa appeared behind him, slightly shorter than her own son. She smiled kindly at Harry, with such softness he thought it was impossible for a Malfoy to adorn. "Mr. Potter, your honesty today will never be forgotten in our family. My son is lucky to have known you, even when on unfriendly terms."

Narcissa reached out her hand which Harry stared at for a moment, well aware that Ginny, Hermione and Ron were lingering behind their family and watching the scene carefully. He took the hand, shaking it briefly. "If there's anything, any monetary way we can-"

"No," Harry cut her off quickly, dropping her hand. "No," he echoed, "I did what I did because it was right, not for any other reasons. Now if you'd excuse me Mrs. Malfoy…Malfoy," he nodded curtly to them both and turned on his heel, stalking over towards his friends as two pairs of grey eyes followed him closely.

XXXX

_December 22__nd__, 1998 – Present_

Looking around, Harry took in the sights of the study around him. It was just as elaborate as he expected it to be – a plenty more filled with books than looked, ominous looking cabinets. Afternoon light poured into the room through the large windows, illuminating the large, overbearing bookshelves filled to an even greater capacity than the Hogwarts library.

"This is the main study. It's my favourite room," Draco announced. "It used to be much bigger when I was a child but father had it renovated to turn his own personal study, which is next door, into a larger area."

Harry scoffed. "It was even bigger before? This is gigantic! And a lot…brighter than I expected it to be," he said truthfully. In the centre of the room sat a small coffee table with a few chairs and a loveseat surrounding it as well as an untouched game of chess.

"Coming, Harry?" Draco called to him as he was standing at the threshold of the doorway, beckoning Harry into the corridor.

The tour of the Malfoy Manor was overwhelming to say the least. Thankfully, Draco avoided the areas in which Harry had already seen from past, negative experiences. The décor, marble, and even the living portraits were all much more pleasant than Harry had ever expected them to be. "This is Daisy," Draco said nearing the end of their tour in the kitchens. "She is our one and only remaining House Elf."

Daisy bowed lowly to Harry in her tea cosy. "Pleased to meet you, Daisy."

The House Elf looked at Harry, utterly shocked. "S-sirs happy to meet me? No, Daisy is happy to meet you, sir Harry Potter. Daisy hears many great things of you. Daisy very happy to serve Mr Harry Potter," she grovelled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Everybody just loves kissing your arse, Potter," he teased.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be nice, Draco. And it's not like you go around kissing my…" Harry blushed and shut himself up as Draco raised an eyebrow, hoping to hear the end of the sentence. Instead he cleared his throat. "So, where's your mother, shouldn't we go say hullo or something?"

"I never thought I would hear the day. Harry Potter eager to see my mother? Salazar and Godric must be rolling in their graves," he grinned as he missed the quick, playful swipe Harry made at him.

Draco led the way through the pantry and up the stairs of the manor onto the expansive second floor. After the emotional, tense visit to the ministry this is what Harry needed – to have Draco tease him, poke fun at him, make him forget that he had ever been angry in the first place. Hermione and Ron would've dwelled on what had happened but not Draco, and it was something about him Harry was beginning to appreciate more as time went on.

They came to double wooden door, the first on the left in the upstairs corridor, and Draco knocked softly. "Mum, are you in there?" he called.

Harry could hear a small scuffle from inside before Narcissa's unmistakeable voice spoke. "Come in, darling."

They entered a small study lined with only a few, nearly bare cabinets, a writing desk and a small seating area. Narcissa was currently sitting at the writing desk but she rose upon seeing Draco and made her way to him slowly and then swept him into her arms just like any mother would to her son. Harry looked away from the intimate embrace, he felt as if he was imposing on a moment. "Mr. Potter, I do believe I haven't seen you since our trial. What a pleasure it is to have you here," she smiled earnestly and reached out her hand.

Harry didn't hesitate to shake it as he smiled. "Pleasure to be here, ma'am. And it's Harry, please," he insisted.

"Always so charming, aren't you, Harry?" she smirked at the immediate blush to Harry's cheeks and turned to Draco who he himself was also smirking. "Now come, sit," Narcissa gestured to the chairs. "Daisy?" she called, the House Elf appeared momentarily with a small pop! "Daisy, would you mind please retrieving some tea and biscuits for our guests?"

"Yes, Mistress, Daisy would be happy to," the Elf bowed and disappeared again.

Draco took a seat and Harry quickly followed suit beside him, Narcissa sat adjacent as she crossed her legs and looked between both boys, a thin smile always on her lips. Harry had never taken Narcissa Malfoy for the good natured kind but then again he had only ever met her under poor circumstances. "Uh, I just want to say thank you, Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Narcissa," she corrected as Daisy reappeared with their tea and biscuits, setting them on the table between them and popping off once more.

"Er, thank you, Narcissa for having me."

"Let's forget the pleasantries, Harry, we all know you are here for mine and my sons benefit. It is we who should be thanking you," she said.

"Oh, I would thank him if he'd let me, mother. He's a hard one to appreciate, he never actually lets you," Draco drawled, his smirk only widening as Harry shot him a small glare.

Narcissa raised her tea cup to cover her growing smile. "How was your journey here? Did everything go smoothly at the ministry?"

Draco looked at Harry who immediately brought his attention down to the biscuits, grabbing one of the platter and examining it closely as if it were suddenly the most intriguing biscuit he had ever seen. "It was…fine," Draco said after a moment.

Narcissa leaned forward and put her tea cup down. "Fine? Hmm, that's not exactly what Jackson said after he dropped your things off and headed back to return the car."

"Bloody Jackson," Draco swore.

"Language, Draco," she warned.

"Sorry, mother," he muttered. "It would have gone fine if they hadn't sent two of the most imbocelic aurors to escort me. They were so incredibly rude, mother, I couldn't just stand there and let them say what they were saying."

Sighing, Narcissa folded her hands in her laps. "Yes you could have, Draco. What have I taught you?"

Draco groaned. "But mother, I didn't let anything they said about me get to me! That's not why I had gotten upset. It's what they said about _you_."

"Still, Draco, you know better than that do you not?" she asked levelly.

"Yes, mother," he moaned, taking up a cup of tea and settling into his chair.

"I do wish to apologize to you, Harry, for having to go through the ordeal at the ministry. It is cumbersome for us to travel these days, you see," Narcissa said conversationally.

Harry shook his head, finally biting off a piece of his biscuit. "No apologies necessary. I've, er, had to sit in on Draco's weekly probation meetings so I guess you could say I'm sort of accustomed to it now." Harry ignored Draco's scoff, instead concentrated on Narcissa.

"Yes, given your circumstances I assumed that was the case. Now that we are on the subject, is there any further development or news regarding the bond since you last wrote me, Draco?" Narcissa asked, almost causing both boys to suppress their groans. Talking directly to her about their bond was the last thing either of them wanted to do.

"None, mother."

"Healer Greene seemed pretty confident that it shouldn't be much longer now. Perhaps a few more weeks, two months at most," Harry added.

Narcissa nodded slowly. "Perhaps there are resources here you can utilize to your advantage. Ministry officials don't quite like the offered help of a Malfoy these days but I am certain the two of you could make use of some of the books in the study."

"Thank you, Mrs…Narcissa, that would be nice," Harry beamed.

Thankfully for the three of them the afternoon and dinner went by swimmingly with only a handful of moments where evasive conversational maneuvers were necessary. Harry had learned in that time that Narcissa was a kind yet stern parent and an overwhelmingly prestigious host. They had spent their entire day with her and Harry found most of it surprisingly easy. At last the two of them stood outside of Draco's room, double doors just like the rest of the manor.

Upon entering Harry was pleasantly surprised; it wasn't what he had presumed Draco's room to look like in the slightest. The walls were painted an ivory white, trimmed with grey and a few accents pressed into the corners. His bed was four poster, just like the ones at Hogwarts but much larger and his sheets were of a light, almost sky blue. It was oddly bright in the room, even at night time and just the light from the candles on the wall. There was a long vanity in one corner, which Harry could have sworn only girls possessed, filled with bottles and balms of all kinds. Another corner had a small writing desk, a picture of a large group of scrawny looking first year Slytherins on top. There was a single armchair by the bed, looking out the window, that looked perfectly well for reading. To one side of the room Harry could spot the attached bathroom, 'Of course,' he thought to himself, and there were two closed doors on the opposite sides of the room.

"Er, Draco," Harry said, shifting his weight awkwardly in the doorway as Draco immediately went for one of the closed doors, presumably the closet, and smiled brightly as he opened it and peered in.

"This is my favourite part of the holidays, Harry. Being able to exchange my first term clothing for my second term clothing," he stated, withdrawing his wand and using it to rifle through what Harry assumed, though he couldn't see, was an enormous collection of clothing.

"Draco," he repeated. "There's only one bed in here."

Draco paused and stepped out from the closet with a handful of blouses. "Is that a problem?" he drawled, not skipping a beat.

Harry's heart jumped into his throat. "Uh…er…No, I just…"

"Merlin, Harry, no need to have a heart attack. There's a guest room attached. We can privately sleep for the first time in weeks," Draco informed him.

Letting out all the breath Harry was holding in, he finally entered the room closing the door behind him and walking the length of it. "I never thought I would be in Draco Malfoy's room," he stated after a moment as Draco still busied himself with his wardrobe.

"You say that like it's an accomplishment. I can assure you none other than my parents and Blaise have been in here."

"Blaise? Why would Zabini have been in here?" Harry asked too quickly, realizing how suddenly his mind had jumped to a sexual conclusion and he cursed himself for it as Draco cast him a strange look. "I just meant that it's odd, s'all. Having tea and dinner with Narcissa Malfoy and even _liking_ her. Not fearing my life if I sleep in the Malfoy Manor tonight. The whole thing is weird," he particularised.

Draco hummed in agreement before emerging fully from the closet and tossing a large handful of clothing onto his closed trunk. He sat down on his bed and sighed heavily. "I think we need to talk about today, Harry."

Harry froze for a moment before continuing to walk about the room. The whole thing smelt like Draco, he noted. Though he changed scents of shampoo and balms he still always had the same underlying, musky yet floral scent. It was unnerving and satisfying at the same time to be fully surrounded by the smell of it. "What about today?"

"As flattered as I was at your defence of me, it really cannot happen in the future."

Harry turned to Draco, confused. "And why not, exactly? I got Kingsley to reconvene with the Wizengamot and hopefully they'll change your contract and you won't have to receive veritaserum that often anymore. And I think all of my actions at the ministry were pretty damn justified."

"Even if they were, which they weren't, I don't want to keep living my life getting bylines just because Harry Potter asked somebody to or because Harry Potter is defending me," Draco explained calmly, feeling the surge of Harry's defensive anger come through their bond he pushed it away as to not be influenced it himself.

"Are you suggesting I just ignore it? Let somebody be treated in a way they don't deserve? Draco, it _hurt_ seeing the way they treated you and that's not just because of the bond," Harry blurted, surprised at his own bluntness.

Draco stood up from the bed and stopped Harry in his slow pacing, putting his hands on either of his shoulders. Harry was immediately soothed at the touch as he looked up at Draco. "As much as that means to me, Harry, I still can't have you fighting my battles for me. Especially battles I don't deserve to win."

"But you do, Draco. How can you say that about yourself?"

"Because it's the truth. You always see the best in me because it's what you want to see, you see it in everybody. But the rest of us, we're not as empathetic and forgiving as you are. Even I see myself as more guilty than you do," Draco said softly, his right hand moved slowly up from Harry's shoulder, tracing a line on his neck till it met his jaw and he held his hand there. Harry shivered against the touch and the reaction of the bond, his eyes fluttering shut as he remained unmoving under Draco's fingers.

"I never said you weren't guilty. I'm only trying to say that you're innocent," Harry whispered, unintentionally licking his lips which Draco found himself immediately drawn to. With Harry's eyes still closed, his hand still gently cupping his face, Draco nearly lost his ability to restrain himself.

"That's an oxymoron, Harry, you're not making any sense," Draco's words were barely a breath now as he leaned ever closer still, his eyes still trained on Harry's mouth, slightly parted and wet. He stopped a few centimeters from his face, hovering there for a moment, waiting to see if Harry would withdraw. Even without physically pressing their lips together, they could feel the bond responding reactively between them.

"I-I," Harry stammered, his words and breath shaking.

"Yes?" Draco breathed. 'You what? Want to kiss me? Please, Potter, do it. Hold me? Do it. Anything, Harry, just do it.'

Harry's eyes snapped open and he took a step back. "I'm really knackered from today, I think I should head to bed."

Draco's hand fell from his face and he quickly hid his disappointment. "Of course. Everything you need should be in your rooms."

Nodding, Harry turned around and headed towards the guest room attached to Draco's. "Er, in the future I promise to try not to defend you so much. Goodnight, Draco," he said, hovering in the doorway as he watched Draco return to sorting his clothing.

The blond's shoulders tensed and he pretended to be too busy to hear him. Sighing, Harry let himself into the guest rooms and closed the door behind himself to spend the first night apart from Draco since they were bonded.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** Hello everybody, I am glad you seem to be enjoying this fic so far and hope you continue to! The bond and our boys will continue progressing from here, I'm very excited! I would like to reiterate my endless thanks to my amazing beta, **Arithmancy Master, **let us give some kudos to her!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Malfoy Manor, Harry had come to realize, was unorthodoxly quiet. He wasn't exactly known for his musical tastes but at the end of his second day there Harry was dying for some kind of music just to get some noise ringing through out the corridors.

Narcissa spent a great deal of time with Draco, catching up and discussing a lot of family matters or gossiping about certain balls and events Harry had no idea even existed. They toiled away in the study for a long time, reviewing any books that referenced bonds. They found one in particular that was written in Latin that could prove quite useful but decided upon bringing it to Hermione so her and Draco could translate it accurately together.

Not being alone with Draco for the entire day was a godsend to Harry who wanted to avoid any repeat of the night before. He was still going over in his head why exactly he had turned away _again_, why he was denying what he knew was there _again. _'Because as Draco would say, I'm a martyr and I don't want to give myself what I want,' Harry thought gloomily to himself. 'I know now that whatever it is I feel for Draco isn't because of the bond. The bond can't make me want to kiss him. It just makes kissing him better. The bond can't make me want to watch him while he sleeps,' Harry groaned inwardly.

The previous evening had been disastrous. Spending a night apart from Draco proved much more difficult than Harry was willing to admit. He tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable as an itching sensation crept up his spine growing stronger till the morning. Harry had felt like he hadn't slept at all by sunrise. "Interesting, it looks like you're actually thinking for once, Potty," Draco nudged Harry from his stupor, almost causing him to fall off his chair.

He was sitting in the main study, staring off into space and thinking as he waited for Narcissa and Draco to be finished with their chess game. Harry sneered in response to Draco's playful jibe. "Funny you say that, seeing as you're the one without a brain."

Draco sat down opposite Harry at the small drawing desk, elegantly raising his eyebrow. 'How does he always look so poised and perfect? Not a hair out of place nor a line in his skin and each of his expressions he makes with such…delicacy. How is he even human? Maybe he's not,' Harry pondered to himself again, lost in looking too closely at the contours of Draco's face. "If I've not got a brain, Potter, there is absolutely no hope for you."

Harry stuck out his tongue, the gesture causing the corner of Draco's mouth to twitch. 'I don't know when it happened but suddenly everything's easy with him. Talking, studying, playing chess, whatever it is we're doing it seems so natural. Who would've thought _I_ could make Draco Malfoy smile without lifting a finger?'

"What's that, the fifth game of chess your mother beat you at?" Harry teased.

Now it was Draco's turn to huff as he stuck his nose ever so slightly in the air, crossing his arms in his seat. "My mother taught me everything I know about the game. When I'm her age I'll finally be able to beat that Weasel and her, too. Now a match between my mother and Weasley – that would certainly prove interesting. Interesting enough to bet your galleons on," Draco wondered, smirking at the idea of the imaginary chess game.

'He's even complimenting Ron now, in his own Malfoy way but still…when did he become the person I see him as now? Was it him that changed or me? Am I just seeing him more clearly now?' Harry was lost again, leaning his face on his hand as his eyes trailed down from Draco's face to his arms. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and although they were crossed he could see the faint outline of the Dark Mark on his pale skin. For the first time since Harry could remember, he could look at it without shivering. This time when he saw it he wanted to memorize it, to map its position and every detail of Draco's skin so that if he closed his eyes he could paint a perfect picture of it. To Harry it represented what Draco was, what he had overcome, what he was atoning for and what he was becoming instead. It was a necessary reminder of their past.

A sudden shove to his elbow caused his hand to give way as he nearly dropped his head to the table, he scowled over at Draco who was shrugging. "You were ignoring me," he simply stated. "I was saying that I think we should go flying before dinner. It's not too cold today and it's been a while."

The topic of flying certainly grabbed Harry's attention. "But I thought it was dangerous with the bond?"

Draco shook his head. "Quidditch most certainly would be but that's dangerous even without two bound members opposing one another. I just want to fly around the grounds a few times, if either of us is too far from the other we can just call to be closer. We do have enough time before supper, right mum?" he turned his attention to Narcissa who was fiddling away with papers and envelopes at the desk in the study.

"Of course, dear."

Draco looked back at Harry, silently asking his permission. "Oh alright, but if this ends with a trip to St Mungo's I'm telling 'Mione that it was all your idea."

"Fair enough," Draco accepted.

Once kitted out for the outdoors, Draco led the way to the large shed on the north side of the grounds. Harry walked, gazing in amazement at all that was around him. The courtyard, the stone work that lined the pathways, the few statues placed strategically through out the grounds to grant the greatest visual appeal. "I've always wanted to live in a place like this," Harry admitted as he pulled his cloak closer to himself. "Somewhere expansive. Maybe not as fancy as the manor but the grounds…I've always wanted to be somewhere with a lot of land, where I couldn't see another house no matter which way I looked. It feels so secluded here, so private."

Draco listened carefully, well aware that Harry was sharing something private with him. It was something so small but so intimate – his hopes for the future. "I prefer the city. Maybe because I grew up here and rarely was permitted to leave the grounds. Where was it you grew up?" Draco asked carefully. He didn't ask with whom or for any information regarding those Dursleys he heard scarce about he had heard scarcely anything about , hoping Harry would be comfortable now sharing just a little bit with him.

Harry stiffened, through the bond he unintentionally sent Draco his discomfort at the mention of it. "Little Whinging," he said after a moment. "The homes were all crowded together and each of them looked like all the rest ."

"Sounds lovely," Draco said sarcastically. "You should come here in the summer, it's serene. Mother loves gardening, it's the only task she refuses to let any house elf do, she makes the most colourful arrangements," he added, casting a look back at Harry who was still following him, smiling to himself at the blush that reached his cheeks. 'Yes, I know what I implied, Harry,' Draco thought, 'That you should come here again, with me.'

"T-that would actually be nice. I am sure your mother could do with the company, too," Harry said after a moment of consideration.

Draco tried to hide his triumphant grin, glad that Harry couldn't see his face from where he was walking. "Not just mother," Draco corrected, immediately sensing a surge of discomfiture in Harry. Finally at the shed which housed a wide variety of, surprisingly muggle, gardening tools and a neat row of broomsticks, they both chose the latest models. They both mounted their brooms just outside the shed but didn't kick off as Harry shifted uneasily on the ground, chewing on his bottom lip. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's just…what Hermione was saying again, I don't wanna be knocked unconscious and-"

Draco kicked off from the ground and hovered a few feet above Harry now, immediately relaxing as he was in the air. Harry still didn't follow after. He circled close above him once before smirking down over his broom at him. "Scared, Potter?"

The immediate grin that lit Harry's face up delighted Draco in a way he hadn't felt before. "You wish, Malfoy," Harry said, kicking off the ground and steadying himself beside Draco midair. "It's a shame there's no Snitch for me to beat you to. Race to the front doors?" he offered. Without responding, Draco sped off in the direction of the manor. "Bloody cheater!" Harry called after him but his grin remained in place as he hurried behind.

Time didn't exist when they were flying. All that did was their brooms, the wind, the faint snowfall on their eyelashes and one another. They raced and practiced impossible Wronski Feints, teasing and encouraging each other. 'He's so carefree when he flies,' Draco thought as he stopped to catch his breath, hovering somewhere over the eastern grounds as Harry continued to soar circles and figure eights not far from him in the air. 'I love flying and Quidditch but Harry…Harry appreciates them on a whole new level.' Draco admired the passion he saw in Harry, he always had, but now witnessing it from this particular perspective and being able to _feel_ how peaceful and joyful he was, was sublime.

A long, loud whistle startled them both and Draco sighed as Harry flew over to him, panting as he caught his breath. "What the devil was that?" Harry yelled.

"Mum casts a sonorus on her whistle to get us. Must be dinner," Draco explained, leading the way back to the ground.

Reluctantly Harry followed. They dismounted and placed their brooms away, Draco locking the shed after them. Even though they were quiet on their walk back to the manor, both boys were much more peaceful than they had been for a long while. They always said flying clears the head.

Upon entering the manor, Harry turned towards the kitchen and Draco pulled him along hurriedly. Both of them found themselves suddenly shaking, something that seemed to be caused by the bond. The usual electric heat now pulsated with such strength it was nearly overwhelming. They both were startled for a moment as Draco withdrew his hand from Harry's wrist. "That was odd," Draco commented, looking at his hand perplexingly.

"Did it hurt you?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Not at all. It felt…good."

Harry blushed. "Yeah, it did didn't it? Why did it change again? D'you think the bond changed?"

Draco put a finger to gesture that he needed a moment. He stepped outside again, closing the manor door and waiting for a moment before returning. "It seems parameters are still the same. Are you having any overwhelming…" 'Urges to kiss me speechless?' "…feelings?"

"Not really. Nothing feels different. D'you we should firecall Pomfrey?"

Draco shook his head. "It can wait till she calls in after Christmas, let's not bother the nice mediwitch on her holiday now shall we?" he gestured to the staircase.

"But, isn't the dining room in there?"

"Are you honestly trying to attend dinner with my mother smelling like you do with your clothes drenched in sweat?" Draco drawled.

"Ah, I see your point," Harry conceded and followed him up to their rooms.

Draco had already slipped inside when Harry entered and he was already lifting his jumper over his head, his buttoned shirt along with it, his bare back to Harry. Harry was frozen to the spot, his eyes grazing over his backside from his legs, up his buttocks, the small curved dip in his back, up to his tight shoulders that held his neck which from this angle looked simply edible.

Harry jumped at his own thoughts and hurried into the guest room, taking off his own clothes and tossing them haphazardly in the direction of his trunk where he went to rummage for something new to wear. "Unacceptable, not formal enough, too formal, too green, too red…" Harry mumbled to himself. Ever since arriving at the manor Draco refused to let Harry leave their rooms unless he was properly dressed and it seemed that, by Draco's standards, there were only three acceptable outfits in Harry's trunk.

Draco was standing, dressed again in a casual set of robes bearing his family crest, in the doorway to the guest room. Harry was bent over at the waist, pushing his clothes aside into piles on the floor and muttering away to himself. When Harry stood at last, holding up a ghastly yellowed coloured shirt, Draco's eyes raked across his torso. "Damn," Draco cursed, unable to look away. 'Such a shame somebody with such a great body still cannot properly dress himself.'

At hearing Draco's curse, Harry looked over at him and felt suddenly much more naked than he actually was. The blond was staring unabashedly at his torso, practically salivating and not even concerned about covering it up. A small sensation of foreign arousal crept into Harry from Draco, making him shiver. "Here," Draco eventually tossed Harry a similar set of robes to his own, his eyes still trained on his abdomen.

Uncomfortably, Harry slipped into them which didn't help his sense of arousal much. He was suddenly swimming in Draco's scent, wearing his clothes that were a little bit too long for himself but too tight at the same time. Looking down at himself, Harry noticed the Malfoy signet crest on his own breast now, too, much to his chagrin.

"Come on, mother will be furious we have taken as long as this," Draco said at long last.

XXXX

When night fell again they said their quick goodnights, pausing momentarily to regard the feeling of misplacement from sleeping separately. Settling into his bed, Harry sighed. His muscles ached from flying and his head had a dull throb emanating from the back of it. They could be apart now, be in separate rooms, but the more often they did, the louder the buzzing in his ears became. "Bloody Malfoy," Harry swore, turning again in his bed, kicking his feet out from the bottom of the sheet as he tried to get comfortable. 'I've gotten so used to him that I can't even stand sleeping without him beside me. Pathetic,' he chastised himself, grumbling as he turned once again. "Another sleepless night I guess."

Resolutely, Harry clambered out of his bed, grabbing his wand from the bedside table. He conjured a pair of socks, slipping them on before he walked over to the door leading to Draco's room. With his hand on the doorknob, turning it, he paused for a moment to press his ear up against it, listening carefully. 'It's quiet,' Harry thought solemnly, 'He must be sleeping just fine without me, then.'

Letting his hand fall, Harry left out the other door in the room instead and into the corridor. Settling on the floor against Draco's door, he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. 'I envy Draco so much. Amidst everything that's going on he still knows exactly what he wants. Even so , he says he wants me yet now he sleeps easily without me. And I know Draco has changed, I see it and believe it myself, but has he changed so much that he's capable of eventually loving…' Harry shook his own thoughts from his head. 'That's not what matters. I'm not here to judge what he may or may not feel. What matters are my feelings for Draco, even without the bond, what is he to me? What do I want him to be?' Before voicing the own questions in his head, Harry already knew the answer.

A small set of footsteps down the corridor startled Harry; he reflexively withdrew his wand jumping to attention. Nariccsa let out a sharp laugh as she came into view through Harry's hazy vision, his glasses left beside his bed. "There is nothing in this home that is out to harm you, Harry. I only came because I thought it was Draco who was out of bed," she explained as she pulled her pale blue dressing gown closer around her. Perhaps it was the light of the night or the fact her sleep was disturbed but she appeared much older to Harry then he was used to seeing her.

"Sorry, Narcissa, I didn't mean to wake you," he hung his head, pocketing his wand. "If it was Draco, why would it have mattered?"

"Many years ago, before he attended Hogwarts, Draco had a persistent habit of sleep walking. Whenever I hear footsteps down the hall, or a creak of a floorboard, even when Draco is at school I have to check on him," she explained, gesturing at the floor.

"Sit," she said, taking her own spot on the floor across from him.

Harry bit back a grin at the thought of a young Draco wandering around in his sleep, it made him seem so normal. As he resumed his spot on the floor leaning against the door, he was surprised Narcissa sat so comfortably with her legs tucked underneath herself before him. Even Draco hated sitting on the floor, he thought it was unsanitary and unbecoming. Narcissa laughed for a second time. "Relax, Harry, I am human too, you know."

"I know, ma'am, it's just I thought Draco was a lot like you. He avoids sitting on the floor as long as he can," Harry explained. He remembered in particular an argument they had about it during exam week, they were early for their Charms examination and Harry opted to sit and wait much to Draco's chagrin.

Narcissa smiled through the darkness at him. "Draco is very similar to Lucius when I first met him in school. They are a lot alike those two."

Harry's stomach plummeted at the thought of Draco being so similar to Lucius. "I don't they're alike," he said defiantly, almost like a stubborn child protesting their bath.

"Ah, but they are. Or were, rather. After school Lucius became a different man and I take partial responsibility for that."

"You can't blame yourself for who others choose to be," Harry empathetically stated, feeling odd at the topic of Lucius which they had avoided for the past two days.

"But it's only true. If Lucius wasn't forced by Abraxas to court me, I feel his path in life would have differed greatly," she admitted.

Harry blinked, "You two were in a courtship bond, too?"

"Yes, of course, and it was arranged. It was not until after Draco's birth that we truly began caring for one another. However, I must say that the bond we had in no way resembles that which I see before me and which my son has described to me. The reactions you two have to one another are truly fascinating and unique in a courtship bond. It is my guess that is what is making it so difficult for your Professors to distinguish which particular curse you two were bound with," Narcissa trailed off in thought for a moment.

Harry felt like he was intruding on something private the way she was sitting and sharing openly with him. "Did you regret bonding with and marrying Lucius?"

"Never a day in my life," she answered quickly. "Lucius is the man who gave me my world," she said as her eyes wandered to the closed door at Harry's back. "My bond with Lucius was dissolved the day of our marriage, once the courting was complete."

"Oh. Is that how courtships work?" Harry asked, turning his wand over in his hands as he did, a yawn threatening to escape him. It felt like he hadn't slept in ages, his body was so tired but he knew that even if he climbed back into bed now he wouldn't be able to rest.

"What do you know about courtships?" Narcissa asked.

Harry shrugged. "What Draco has told me. They use courtship bonds in the pureblood society to signify an engagement or the promise of one. Some are more lenient than others as there are some courtship bonds that you do not have to be around one another for it to be fulfilled, unlike ours. Most courtships follow a set of guidelines, certain practices the couple goes through. He explained each of them to me; the gifts, the acceptance from guardians, the announcements, all of it. He was pretty vague on the physical aspects of a courtship, though."

Narcissa hummed quietly. "He would be. Each courtship has different physical requirements and even the traditional gifts and procedures do not need to be followed. A courtship either dissolves out of wearing over time or is completed upon consummation of ones vows."

Gripping his wand a little tighter, Harry's cheeks turned red. "You mean marriage?"

"Or even just consummation, though many do not choose that route," Narcissa added, laughing again at Harry's shifting discomfort. "However, each physical act the bonded make does increase the intensity of the bond. Say, if you two were to…am I making you uncomfortable, Harry?" she asked as she observed Harry through the dim light, twitching slightly.

"Yes," he breathed honestly. "Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, it's just not the type of conversation I thought I'd ever have with you."

Narcissa smirked. "No, I imagine it isn't. For the time being Harry, do not worry yourself over the bond, it will only expand itself if you both want it to. With a physical act and an emotional response from both parties a bond deepens, it cannot even if it wanted to without both of your subconscious permissions."

Harry was a dark red now. 'That means when it last changed we both wanted it that way. And today, in the foyer of the manor, perhaps it's changing again…'

"Forgive me for being so frank, Harry, but what exactly are your intentions with my son?" Narcissa asked, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Er, I-I'm not sure, Narcissa."

"Are you not? Sitting outside his door and not your own? Coming here, given your memories of this place, must have been a great difficulty as well, but here you are. Are you certain you are so unsure of your feelings, or perhaps just scared?" Narcissa's tone was low, barely a whisper, but it penetrated Harry like a knife.

Was he that obvious that even Narcissa knew what he wanted before he could admit it to himself? Harry sighed letting his head fall back against the bedroom door. "It's late, Mr. Potter, I think you should really get some sleep, you two have a busy few days ahead of you." Narcissa stood up from the floor, brushing off her gown.

Harry stood as well, "Right, sorry to disturb your sleep," he apologized again.

"No need, Harry. For what it's worth, whatever path you choose with Draco he will accept it," she said softly.

Yawning, Harry leaned against the door again. He really was exhausted and all he could think of was sleep and Draco. "Fuck it," Harry said, gathering up that Gryffindor courage and opening up the door to Draco's room. He quietly stepped inside, looking around. Everything had its place, Draco's clothes for tomorrow were neatly folded on his trunk at the foot of his bed. Even with Draco in his bed, curled up under his sheet, it looked impossibly neat.

Hesitant but determined, Harry sucked in a deep breath. "Sleep," he said aloud to encourage himself. He walked over to the large bed, watching Draco closely for a moment. His eyebrows were knit together as he concentrated in whatever dream he may be having. 'Probably about NEWTs, or a misplaced outfit, knowing him,' Harry thought, smirking at the blond. He slipped awkwardly into bed but once he felt Draco's bare back against the fabric of his shirt he sighed. It didn't have to be awkward, it didn't have to feel wrong because as he pulled Draco into his arms, holding him tightly from behind, burying his face in his fine hair, it felt perfectly right.

Draco moved closer to Harry, his own hand found an arm resting across his abdomen. "Harry?" he asked in a hoarse, weary voice.

Harry buried his head further into Draco's hair, pressing his cheek against his neck. "Sleep," he hushed him, drifting off almost immediately.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Musk. Like a forest of pine trees on a rainy day. The smell of his mint shampoo mixed with sweat was the first thing he noticed as he stirred the next morning. Draco secondly noticed there was a heavy arm curled around his abdomen, pulling him as close as possible to the body behind him. Then there was the heavy, warm breath pushing through his strands of hair and tickling his neck. A sense of satisfaction moved through him at having Harry holding him, willingly having crawled into his bed in the middle of the night. A million 'Whys' raced through his mind but they didn't matter.

What did matter was the fourth thing Draco noticed that morning; the hard poke protruding from Harry's briefs and into his upper thigh. His own prick automatically responded, pushing against the confines of his pajama bottoms. Draco had to bite his lip and physically restrain himself from throwing Harry fully onto his back.

Draco was becoming increasingly aware of how long it had been since he released himself. Two months. 'With a nearly naked, hard Harry Potter in my bed I deserve a bloody medal for not taking him.' His eyes fluttered shut as he took a ragged breath, the bond felt so good, so gratified at the closeness. Much to his dissatisfaction Harry shifted, his arm around Draco withdrew and stretched over his head. A yawn pressed into the skin of his neck followed by a contented sigh. Afraid to move, afraid to speak, distressed thinking that Harry would scarper, Draco lay still, waiting.

"G'morning," Harry said groggily.

"Finally awake?" was all Draco could manage.

Harry was shifting again, trying to unpin his arm from Draco. "If you were up for so long you could've left," he said, finally freeing himself and sitting up.

Shrugging, Draco sat as well. "I had nothing better to do," he mumbled, his eyes averted off in the distance. 'Why do I feel so anxious all of a sudden? I haven't done anything, he crawled into _my_ bed.'

A heavy hand on his shoulder startled him, he peeked over at Harry who was looking sheepish in return, a slight hue of pink on his cheeks. "I'm sorry about last night, about this. For intruding," he apologized.

The hand pressing into him was about to fall but Draco was quick to twist around in his bed and catch it. "Don't be," he said softly. They stayed like that for a moment; hands unmoved, cheeks blushed, as they tried impossibly to read one another's thoughts.

Careful not to remove his hand from Draco's, Harry leaned over and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. "_Accio glasses_."

"No, Harry!" Draco said suddenly as Harry turned to him, confused. But it was too late and Draco brought his free hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples as they heard the echo of Harry's glasses smash into the door between their rooms, the glass shattering to the floor. "You're not that sharp in the morning, are you?" Draco drawled.

"Damn, I hope they're reparable," Harry muttered, turning his palm to meet Draco's and squeezing his hand gently. 'I'm not letting go. I'll be back,' Harry thought, hoping he conveyed that to Draco. He let go and climbed out of the bed, squinting his eyes to see as he awkwardly walked to the door, opening it up. "Bollocks," he swore, bending down and sweeping up the broken glasses and frame into his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Draco scooted across and peered over his shoulder, scoffing as he did. "I doubt a reparo will do that any good." Harry tried anyway, but to no avail. The pieces tried so hard to assemble themselves but merely fell back down into his hand. "Is your eyesight that buggered anyway? I mean, surely you can get by?"

Harry shook his head. "Nearly as blind as Trelawney, honest."

"Come on then," Draco said standing from the bed, stretching as he did. "We haven't much time and we'll need to go to the ministry first in order to get to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Harry asked blankly.

"Be my guest if you want to be walking into walls all day."

Harry cast a quick tempus, it was already half past ten. "We should be at the Burrow by four, do you think we'll make it in time?"

Draco gathered his clothing that he had laid out neatly the night before and headed towards his bathroom. "If you keep your mouth shut this time, yeah."

"Hey! I was –" but Draco disappeared into the bathroom before Harry could finish his sentence as he dejectedly looked down at his broken spectacles.

When Harry decided to step into Draco's rooms last night he was making a statement, to both himself and Draco. It didn't mean he particularly understood what he wanted, but he knew he wanted something from Draco, something with him. 'At least he didn't kick me out. That would've been embarrassing,' Harry thought as he got himself ready for the day, noting that Draco had also picked out a set of semi-formal dress robes for him; black but outlined in deep green. Thankfully these ones did not have the Malfoy family crest on them because there was no way Harry was going out in public making that statement.

Once Draco was finally ready , in similar dress robes though outlined in silver, they made their way to the dining room for breakfast. Narcissa joined them if only for the company. It was an awkward affair. Harry studied Draco's every move and it appeared Draco seemed completely unfazed by the previous evening, whereas he himself was a wreck inside. With each minute that passed, Harry questioned his own actions more. 'What does this mean for us? We're bound, does this mean we're going to pursue the bond? Does this mean we're going to date? I-Is Draco Malfoy my _boyfriend_ now?!' The thoughts came at a million miles a minute.

Each time Draco reached across the table for water or butter, Harry jumped out of his skin at the nearly close contact. At one point in the meal, Draco was so bold as to place his hand on Harry's thigh causing Harry to accidentally put jam on his eggs. He proceeded to eat them anyway, pretending that had been his intention all along. Narcissa watched with delight – using her teacup to once again hide her bemused smiles.

The trip through the ministry had gone a lot better than the last time and Harry was please to find that there was no veritaserum involved this time around. They Floo'd from there to the Leaky Cauldron, many surprised eyes gazing at the two of them. There had been a few articles with rumours and poorly taken photographs as to why the Malfoy heir, ex-Death Eater and the Boy Who Lived were spending so much time together, most of them turned out to be horribly inaccurate, possibly even libellous, articles. Being Christmas Eve day, the streets were congested with people buying last minute gifts.

Draco led them to a small road that ran adjacent to Gringotts, it had a few shops Harry had never been in before including a furniture store, another tailor akin to Madame Malkin's, and the optometrist. Harry blinked and shook his head, that's not what they would call somebody who sold glasses. "Are muggle glasses and wizard glasses different?" Harry asked.

"I would imagine so," Draco shrugged.

Inside was exactly what Harry would expect to see in a muggle optometry office. There were two other customers who looked immediately at them, a little boy whispering in his mother's ear and her nodding, ushering him to look away. "Blimey, are you Harry Potter? Come in, come in!" An older gentleman welcomed them, leading them to the back as Draco scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm Boris Hatchburn, pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter," the old man shook his hand vigorously as Harry smiled as earnestly as he could muster. "What can an old fella' like myself do for yah then, boy?" he clapped his shoulder enthusiastically and it was then Harry realized how this Boris character was purposefully ignoring Draco. The shopkeeper kept looking over him quickly, as if to recognize that he was there, and turned back to Harry as if to say he wasn't worth the time.

"Pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. Hatchburn. This is my-" Harry choked for a moment on his own words as he gestured at Draco. 'My what?' "My friend, Draco Malfoy," he settled for now, letting out a strangled breath.

Mr. Hatchburn's demeanor changed almost at once, he straightened up and nodded curtly at Draco but said nothing more to him. "I can only guess lad that you're in need of a new pair of spectacles? All of our selection is out on display, Mr. Potter, you may take your time looking around. Let me know when you've found something you like or if you need any help."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he turned to the shop. There was certainly a large collection of eyewear on spindles and shelves, glass cases and hooks all over the place. "Merlin, where do I start? I've never had to do this before."

"Clearly. What sane person would have _chosen_ to wear those ghastly glasses you did before? It's a blessing your own idiocy broke them," Draco drawled tightly, scanning the shop. "Leave it to me, Potter."

"But, don't you need my prescription or-"

"Prescription?" Mr. Hatchburn overheard the word. "Ah, right lad you grew up a muggle, didn't yah? Worry not, there's no prescriptions here. All glasses are made to alter themselves to the necessary intended strength." Harry frowned, even eight years later he was still so out of touch with his own world. Of course glasses were not the same in the wizarding world.

It took a lot longer than Harry thought it would have. Draco moved quickly about the store, always coming back to where Harry stood and shoving a pair of glasses on his face, looking for a moment and then shaking his head and disappearing amidst the eyewear again. Eventually the blond settled on a pair and, pleased with his decision, he brought Harry to a mirror. The frames were a lot thinner then Harry was used to, the lenses themselves weren't round but rectangular shaped.

"Well, what do you think?" Draco asked proudly standing behind him.

Harry shrugged, examining himself. "Looks 'bout the same to me."

"Hopeless, Potter, you're hopeless. You look brilliant with those on." Blushing at the compliment Harry busied himself with purchasing the glasses from Mr. Hatchburn.

"But you really do look good with those on, Harry, you can see the colour of your eyes a lot better," Draco reiterated once they were on the street again.

Before Harry could respond, his name was being yelled from amidst the crowd. He groaned at the caller of the voice. "Is that…Chang?" Draco pondered as the voice and its speaker drew nearer.

"Bloody hell, we should go," Harry mumbled, grabbing ahold of Draco's wrist in hopes of quickly leading him away from Cho who was pushing her way through the crowd.

"Why, bad break-up?" Draco teased.

"Bad relationship," Harry grumbled, his attempts at dragging them away spoiled as Cho was quicker.

"Harry! It feels like it's been forever!" Cho threw her arms around his neck without hesitation and seemed unfazed when Harry didn't embrace her in return. She took a step back, looking up at him, studying. A pink tinge grew on her cheeks. "Your glasses, they're different," she stated.

"Observation of the century," Draco said dryly beneath his breath.

Cho snapped her attention over at him, frowning. "Malfoy. I heard the two of you got on now, I didn't think those rumours would be true, Harry," she said disappointedly.

Harry shrugged. "There's a lot more to it than that, Cho. It doesn't matter, how've you been?" he asked in hopes of distracting her from Draco's presence.

"Good. Been apprenticing at St. Mungo's for the past few months, it's been great, really, although I have to work most of the hols which is rubbish. Hey, you've got a few weeks off of school, right? Maybe if you've got some time you could come visit me, I could show you around, maybe we could have some lunch?" Cho asked, her eyes nearly sparkling.

Draco swallowed his groan. 'Do I really have to be subject to this insufferable bint trying to ask Harry out?' "Unless you want to have dinner with me, too, Chang, that won't be happening."

Cho turned red as she looked at Draco. "I wasn't talking to you, _Malfoy_," she spat disgustingly.

"Er, well…" Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 'Anywhere but here would be fantastic right about now,' he thought to himself.

"Let me explain something to you, Chang," Draco hissed, "When two people are bound, what you say or do to one you say or do to the other." With that Draco grabbed Harry by the elbow and dragged him away from her, Cho's flabbergasted face following them till they were lost again within the crowd.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell was that for?!" Harry hissed, yanking his arm from Draco's possession as he followed the haughty blond through the streets. "You can't go around saying things about the bond like that, people will think-"

"Think what, exactly Harry? Think we're together? Think we're partners? Think you actually like me? Merlin forbid somebody thinks you actually _like me_, right?" Draco reeled angrily. Through the bond Harry could feel the waves of jealousy and anger hit him as Draco continued bitterly. "Who does that Chang bitch think she is, hm? Bloody inappropriate and desperate if you ask me, hitting on people like that in the middle of the street," he harrumphed.

All the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco muttered beneath his breath as the jealousy through the bond grew tenfold by the time they arrived. Harry was overwhelmed by the feeling of it and the thoughts that followed. 'He's really jealous. He actually wants this so badly he's jealous over Cho. I don't think anybody has ever felt like that for me.'

"…And don't tell me it wasn't because of the glasses! How shallow can a person be, honestly, and if she…" Draco's voice kept trailing in and out of Harry's head as they made their way over to the fireplace. Harry watched him intently, the way his cheeks were red, his fists clenched, his eyebrows drawn together in frustration and how heavy his feet fell on the floor. Draco was so jealous he was angry.

And Harry thought _he_ should be angry, for his words or the way he treated Cho or what he admitted to her without question, but he wasn't. No. Seeing Draco like this made him happy. "Draco," he said softly, but he was on too much of a tangent to be stopped.

They passed by the lavatory off to the side of the bar, just a few feet from the fireplace, and Harry acted without thought. He grabbed Draco by the back collar of his robe and threw him into the washroom, following in after. "What the hell, Potter, you can't just-!" Draco was yelling flustered.

Harry moved his grip from his collar to his upper arms, he pushed him forcibly up against the door of the washroom. He covered Draco's body with his own and his pressed his lips to Draco's. The bond immediately responded, the electrifying fire that began caused a small groan to escape Harry's throat as he deepened the kiss. His tongue pushed its way into Draco's confused but open and accepting mouth. It took the Slytherin a moment before responding, kissing Harry back with equal intent.

With one leg in between Draco's two, Harry pressed so hard into him he could actually feel Draco's member grow hard against his thigh. Draco's hands had somehow found his unruly hair, his fingers pulled lightly at it, urging him closer. All thoughts, inhibitions, disappeared from Harry's mind. All that mattered was Draco kissing him, his hands in his hair, his scent surrounding him and his body yearning for him and the bond overwhelmingly tugging at him; burning from the inside out.

Without realising it, Harry had begun to grind into Draco, his hips rolling into him. Draco hissed into Harry's mouth, pleasure rippling through him.

A loud crash from outside in the bar somewhere startled them both. Harry jumped away from Draco, untangling himself and blushing madly. Draco, though flustered, regained himself rather quickly, straightening his robes to hide his arousal. "What was that for, Harry?" he asked softly.

Harry was fidgeting with his own robes, his eyes fixated on the floor. "You were so peeved about Cho and…and I wanted to let you know where I think I stand now," he said, still sounding unsure of himself despite his own actions.

"Where you _think_ you stand? Bloody hell if that wasn't the best snog I've ever had, if you don't know where you stand, I do," he smirked as Harry tried to hide his own grin. "Come on, we haven't all day to stand in the lavatory." Draco led the way out, Harry taking another moment to himself before following.

'Now that I know where you stand, Harry, I hope you don't mind me finally taking what I want.'

XXXX

Harry was certain he had never been more nervous before. Not even in the Forbidden Forest last May when he walked to meet his death. No, this was much more nerve-wrecking than that.

Not only did he have his brash snogging session from earlier on his mind but he was about to face the Weasleys with Draco close behind. It did help that Draco had been in contact with Narcissa over the past few days, gathering presents for a few of the Weasleys. Harry was taken aback that he had actually gone to the effort. 'I only want them not to murder me, Harry,' was Draco's response to the gifts as well as, 'A proper house guest brings a welcoming present, no matter the company.'

But now, about to go through the Floo at the ministry, nothing could calm him. Between worrying about keeping Draco in line (and alive), and making sure none of the Weasleys were offended by him and trying to enjoy the holidays all at once, he was certain tonight was going to be a disaster.

They arrived in the Burrow's cluttered living room, Harry felt immediate unease through the bond and was for once appreciative of Draco's ability to mask his emotions. Ginny was there, seated on the couch exchanging some sort of unidentifiable small objects with George. "Harry!" she exclaimed, dumping the remainder of the contents of her hand into George's palms. She jumped at her friend, embracing him as if they hadn't seen one another in years. Taking a step back Ginny blushed, "You look fantastic, Harry! Those robes, those glasses! Where did you get those?" As Harry responded Draco suppressed the urge to pry her away from him, distracting himself with the subdued, surviving twin.

George stood to meet him, they were nearly level in height. Draco stretched out his hand. "I wish to offer my condolences," he stated formally.

Looking him up and down a few times, Ginny and Harry watching with rapt attention, George took the hand frowning. "I don't trust you Malfoy, but if Harry does then that means something." Dropping his hand he turned to the brunette in question, forcing a small smile. "Harry," he greeted softly.

Harry smiled warmly, hugging George tightly for a minute . "How have you been, George?"

"Malfoy," Ginny welcomed flatly.

"Draco will do, Weaselette," he drawled, speaking the nickname with a hint of friendliness instead of its usual sting.

She blinked a few times before smiling broadly and much to George and Harry's surprise, she hugged him. Draco stilled before slowly reciprocating. Harry had to bite his tongue to prevent him from laughing. Though he appeared poised as ever he could feel Draco squirming. "C'mon then, Mum is anxious as all hell to see you, Harry."

On their way out to the kitchen, Harry leaned over to Draco and whispered, "See, not so bad," to which he hummed lowly in response.

Despite the blond's presence, Harry was immediately coddled by Molly once they entered the kitchen, currently at full capacity with the pots and pans and the preparation for Christmas Eve dinner.

Harry dear! You look…thin," she frowned, "Have you been eating?"

Coming up from behind her, Arthur placed his arm around her shoulders. "Molly, leave the poor boy alone. How've you been, Harry?" Arthur grinned, shaking his hand.

"Good, actually," Harry said truthfully. "And you Mum, Dad?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly at how easily Harry referred to the Weasleys as he would his own parents. Arthur welled up, it was the first time Harry had ever called him that, he was beaming down at him. "As good as can be, dear. Now what is so different about you? I can tell there is something but…" Molly trailed off, taking a step back to look over her informally adopted son.

"His glasses, mum," Ginny mumbled through a mouthful of food as she hovered over one of the many self-stirring pots.

Molly rounded on her daughter red-faced, "Ginerva Weasley, you get out of that this instant!" she huffed before turning back to Harry, putting on a weary smile.

Even though he was content with being ignored, Harry finally drew attention to the boy standing quietly behind him. "Mum, Dad, I just wanted to-"

Knowing where Harry was headed with his sentence Draco promptly cut him off. "_We_ wanted to say how grateful we are that you have opened your home to us. I have brought this with me to offer as representation of my gratitude," he reached from his pocket and took out two very small boxes, bowing his head as he handed them to the hesitant looking couple.

Harry knew what was in the boxes but he thought it was ridiculous and strange but Draco assured him it was part of pureblood custom to present them to your hosts. Molly and Arthur opened both of their boxes, Ginny watching curiously. Inside each was a set of brilliant silver napkin cuffs, a thin line of gold woven in between the silver and at the front of them was a 'W' shaped clasp. It was supposed to represent an agreement between two parties, and in this case, two families.

Molly and Arthur looked between the napkin cuffs and each other. "Malfoy, we're not ones for pureblood tradition here," Arthur started, his words sounding forced, "But we can at least appreciate the effort."

Harry looked between the three of them, biting his lip. He had no idea what to make of his surrogate parents' emotions and he could feel Draco was struggling with keeping calm and collected. "Thank you, and I hope in time you will see what Harry sees. I have changed, I _do_ regret most of everything that has happened in the past eight years. I was young, I was foolish, I was impressionable and I-" Draco was explaining, saying aloud his internally rehearsed speech that he hoped would get him through the evening alive and without poison laced into his meal.

"Draco," Molly said softly, startling all of them with his first name. She was smiling slightly even though her eyes still appeared sad, but it was obvious she was making an effort. "I can't say I'm comfortable with any of this but Harry here says that we can trust you now and we may not agree with the verdict of the Wizengamot but we would like to agree with Harry," she said as she turned back to Harry, her smile widening. "Why don't you two go and say hullo to the rest of them? They're all upstairs in their rooms."

Harry smiled thankfully; they were actually, albeit reluctantly, admitting Draco to be in their home. As they left Draco inclined his head again, offering respect. Ginny joined them upstairs, leading the way to Ron's room. Draco wrinkled his nose at the sight of it but otherwise kept his comments to himself. "The bugger actually let you show up!" Ron chimed with surprise at seeing his friend.

Scoffing, Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "What do you take me for, Weasel, a coward?"

"Well, actually-" with a sharp nudge to the ribs from his girlfriend, Ron coughed and substituted with, "Happy Christmas, Malfoy," instead.

"It's a rather unfortunate one, having to spend it in a place like this," he drawled, looking around again, scrunching up his nose in distaste, for dramatic effect.

"You were being so nice to mum and dad, what are we, chopped liver?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Mister Slytherin Prince here even gave them some stupid customary pureblood gift."

"As you said Weaselette, it was customary," he shrugged, ignoring Hermione's curious intense gaze on him.

"I'm glad you could come, Harry, it just wouldn't be the same without you," Hermione smiled.

"Now that you're here, how about a game of Exploding Snap?" Ron asked, reaching over to his bedside table to grab his cards.

Harry was about to agree before Draco shifted beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Instead of having an awkward affair at dinner, do you not think it best to see the rest of the litter first?"

"Cut it out, Draco," Harry mumbled at the insult before sighing. "But yeah, you're right, we should go say hullo to the others. Where are they all anyway?"

"Up in Percy's room, trying to talk some sense into the bugger by quitting the ministry – or at least looking for a new position. Fleur's there, too," Ron explained. "But hurry back would yah mate? I've been dying to have a game of Snap all day."

Grinning, Harry nodded before leading Draco out of the room and upstairs. "How do you reckon they will take to my presence?"

"Honestly? I don't think it'll be so bad. Percy has his own boggarts in his closet when it comes to the war so I don't think he'll be too judgemental on our situation. Bill has been a little bit on edge ever since, well, you know…" Harry trailed off as he stopped just a few feet down from the open door to Percy's room.

"A werewolf bite, even not on a full moon, will make anybody irritable for a long stretch of time," Draco said understandably.

"Werewolves, huh? You fellows wouldn't happen to be talking about this handsome lad now would you?" Charlie asked, grinning from ear-to-ear as he pulled himself and his brother out of the room, his arm slung lazily around Bill's shoulders.

Harry beamed at him. "Hiya Charlie, Bill, how've you been?"

"A damn sight better than you I would say," Charlie gestured towards Draco and even with the implication of his statement he was still grinning largely. He released Bill and shook Harry's hand and without hesitation reached for Draco's.

Surprised, Draco shook it. "Nice to see you, Charlie," he said stiffly, his hand turning to Bill now who also shook it, "Bill. Ah, and the ever so lovely Fleur," Draco bowed his head and offered the underside of his hand for a gentler shake as Fleur and Percy also came out of the room to greet them.

Blushing, Fleur slipped her hand into her husbands. "Monsieur Malfoy," she bowed her head as well. Percy introduced himself as well but kept quiet for the most part as Harry quickly caught up with the elder Weasleys. It felt, for the most part, normal. Draco stood quietly beside Harry, appearing to listen with intent even though they both knew he wanted to be anywhere else but there. He did make an attempt with Bill, asking him about how Gringotts was faring, and although the conversation was short the effort was still present and appreciated.

"Oi, Harry!" Ginny yelled from down the hall a couple of minutes later, everybody turning their attention to her. "Ron's moaning about how long you're taking!"

Nodding, Harry turned to Draco. "Why don't you head down into their room I'll be a second, Draco," he said, purposefully looking at the small line of Weasleys before him. Draco nodded and turned to leave and go back into Ron's room much to his dislike. "Thanks guys, really. I know neither of you can be too happy about him being here and all but…it means a lot to me."

The three of them all smiled warmly at Harry as Percy merely turned his head away, as if the conversation didn't concern him. "After everything Harry, we trust you. And Ron too, he may be a snot but he's still our little brother," Charlie said.

"Yes, Harry, you're family. We couldn't have let you spend the holidays alone just because you're temporarily attached to Malfoy – which isn't your fault to begin with," Bill elaborated, cracking a small smile.

Harry smiled gratefully at them. "You guys are brilliant, you know that, right?"

"Potter!"

It was Draco beckoning him down the hall now and Harry sighed, following him after he excused himself. "Isn't it customary to _not_ scream in homes that you're the guest in as well?" Harry mumbled once he rejoined them.

"That bloody Weasel is annoying as all hell when he's bored, Potter, and I for one do not want to listen to one second of it," Draco huffed.

"You're so dramatic, Malfoy. C'mon, Harry, let's have a game," Ron gestured at the cards already laid out on his bed much to Hermione's chagrin as she was now standing by the doorway with Ginny.

The evening progressed with very few incidents. There were a few slipped mentions of the war and some muttered insults between Ron and Draco – all of which were almost tame in nature – but otherwise Draco kept to himself, quiet as he stood beside Harry the entire evening. He would never admit it out loud but he was actually enjoying himself. It wasn't the company around him that made his evening pleasurable but observing Harry in an environment where he was at complete ease, constantly smiling, seemingly without a worry and wholly unguarded. Despite having no living relatives, besides those muggles Draco still knew little about, he was happy to see that Harry _did_ have a family. 'Stop getting so bloody sappy, Malfoy,' he reminded himself chidingly.

The strangest event of the evening happened after everybody else opened their gifts. They were all crowded into the cluttered living room, Harry and Draco were both leaning against the mantlepiece beside one another, when Draco cleared his throat loudly and called to attention all the occupants of the Burrow. Harry watched him curiously as he stepped forward into the middle of the room and turned to face Molly and Arthur who were occupying one end of their floral patterned couch.

"I would like to announce once again the appreciation I have for welcoming me into your home this evening. And to all of you, for being so convivial," he stated formally, trying to sound sincere even though Harry – who scoffed to himself – could easily feel through the bond that he was talking out of his rear end. "And to Molly Weasley Prewitt and Arthur Weasley, the patrons of the household, the acting guardians of Harry James Potter, I would like to present to you this gift of alliance," Draco recited and bowed his head lowly, retrieving his wand from his pocket as he did and conjuring up one of the strangest looking plants Harry had ever seen in his life. Everybody was looking wide-eyed at Draco; some with confusion, a few others in astonishment and disbelief. Harry was amongst the befuddled bunch.

The plant itself was large and bulbous at its deep green roots sprouted up into multiple entwining stems, all a lighter green in colour. At the end of each stem were large buds about the size of a fist that looked like a deep mauve, all of them were clamped shut and hadn't blossomed yet. Nobody spoke nor moved as Draco held the plant and offered it to Molly and Arthur, his face masked and emotionless but Harry could once again feel his anxiety climbing.

"_Te oro suscipere me et meum propositionem_," Draco spoke fluently, his pronunciation impeccable.

Hermione reacted immediately to her words as she gasped and brought a hand quickly to cover her mouth. Draco did not move to turn and question her, instead he kept his focus fixed on Arthur and Molly. Harry turned to Hermione questioningly, hoping to get an answer out of what exactly was going on. "Draco, what are-"

"Arthur, dear," Molly said, her voice shaking, "Come to the kitchen with me for a moment, would you? And Ma-Draco?" she gestured, standing on wobbly knees as her husband, too shocked to speak, held onto her elbow and followed her. Draco set the odd plant down in the middle of the room and followed them promptly into the next room, ignoring the stares.

Harry tried to follow, confused and concerned as he felt Draco's anxiety rise even further. 'What the bloody hell is going on?!' he was screaming to himself, 'What did Draco say? What did it mean? Why is Molly freaking out so much?' "Harry, dear, we'll just be a moment, I promise," Molly interrupted him, stopping him from following them. He frowned and waited in the living room as they closed the door to the kitchen, promptly silencing it.

Turning to the still quiet room where crickets could surely be heard, Harry blinked a few times before addressing Hermione. "What the fuck was that about? And what the hell is that thing?" he gestured blindly at the middle of the room. "You know how horrible my Latin is, what did Draco say?" Hermione merely shook her head slowly, her cheeks flaming red and her hand still clamped over her mouth. "Is this some stupid customary pureblood thing again?" Harry asked the rest of the occupants of the room.

Ginny bit her lip and shrugged, she was equally confused as were Ron and George. The three eldest Weasleys, however, looked as if they knew more than the rest as they shared nearly the same shocked expression as Hermione did. "Well?" Harry urged the three of them.

"A rough translation of it, Harry…he said 'Please accept me and my proposal'," Bill whispered.

"Proposal? Proposal of what, exactly?" Harry snapped lightly. He wasn't angry but tense, he could feel Draco continuing to get more nervous as the seconds went on and he was worried he had done something to offend Molly and Arthur.

Bill, Charlie and Percy were all shifting awkwardly in their seats. Fleur was blushing a bright, pink red and refused to speak from beside her husband. "You know that bond you got, Harry? Ron told us it was a courtship bond now, right?"

"Yeah, so what? Healer Greene said that sorta just happens sometimes and I think it happened because I stopped hating him so much…what's the big deal about a courtship bond, they just go away eventually, right?" Harry asked quickly. How did what just happened have anything to do with the bond? What the hell was going on and why was his bond starting to tell him that Draco was so nervous he was beginning to feel afraid? Harry began to panic, he wanted to go into the kitchen and demand to know what was happening but feared the reprimand Molly would give him.

"Sure they do, Harry," Bill said, hoping to sound reassuring.

"They do if you want them to. They certainly won't if you pursue them. Say, isn't presenting a gift like that weird, funky plant to the guardians of your partner and asking them to accept your proposal the first step in actually solidifying a courtship bond, Hermione?" Charlie asked hoping to sound nonchalant as he looked to her for support in his explanation.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat at being called upon by Charlie as Harry whirled around to face her. "_What?" _he hissed in low confusion, "What did Charlie mean by that, 'Mione? Is he really…is that really?" Harry stuttered, his voice barely audible as a frog jumped in his throat. 'No, surely he can't have…he wouldn't. Why would he?'

"That's a _Pervigeo; _one of the most traditional gifts that a bonded courter gives to his partner's parents. It is the very first step one takes in deliberate completion of a bond. It's not typically a gift you would see one give in an arranged bond…its intent is much more romantic than that," Hermione blushed deeply as she quietly finished.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said quickly, holding his hand up in protest. "You're telling me that Malfoy just literally _proposed_ to Harry via my parents?"

"No, that's not how it works. This is just for a completion of a courtship bond which can end in multiple ways; vows, consummation or engagement and another courtship bond. It can always be broken – accept in this case it cannot until the curse itself is discovered and countered – and the steps can take up to as long as five to ten years if the two being courted wish it to take that long. I remember reading in _Bonds: Unbreakable and Undetectable _by James T. Dalphnia that after the first step, which is the verbal acceptance by both sets of parents, both courted partners still have to present gifts themselves and verbally accept the continuation of the bond before anything happens," Hermione rapidly explained.

Harry blinked a few times and began to shake his head. 'This can't be happening. He's not doing this. Why would he do this? I thought he hated this bond? What would happen if I said yes? What will he do to me if I say no? Do I want to say no?' Harry groaned; he felt like bashing his head senseless using the corner of the fireplace.

"That's alright then. Malfoy's obviously gone nutters with this whole thing, all you gotta do is deny him," Ron said trying to sound cheery.

"I doubt mum and dad'll accept it, anyway," George piped up, everybody hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Bastard is probably using the bond as a way to bring back his family name. What better way than using Harry Potter," Percy said through gritted teeth.

Everybody shifted uncomfortably under Harry's frantic gaze. "You guys don't really believe that, do you?" They all cast their eyes downward at his question, some shrugged and others nodded slightly in indication. "Listen, I know Draco well enough now to know he's beyond that. He wouldn't. Not to me he wouldn't," he repeated, sounding as if he was convincing himself as well as the others.

The door to the kitchen opened at long last before anybody could say anything else. Molly was wiping her teary eyes with a handkerchief, sniffling, as Arthur looked uncomfortable but at ease. Draco, on the other hand, was smiling a true smile for the first time that evening, and it was directed at Harry. Arthur left his wife by the threshold of the room beside Draco and went over to pick up the plant as he spoke – his words nearly causing Harry to faint.

"As the guardians of Harry James Potter, we accept your offering."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Calm down, mate. Tell us what happened," Ron said, trying to heed his own advice as he sat on his bed. Hermione had silenced and locked his room, Draco and Ginny were seated together outside in the corridor on the top of the staircase.

Harry paced in front of his friends watching him concernedly. "We won't dislike you for it, Harry, we won't be mad. Right, Ron?"

"Well…" Ron said hesitantly, ignoring the jeering elbow Hermione threw in his rib. "I won't be mad at you, mate, but I won't like it. I mean, it's still Malfoy. He's not who he was before, I know, I see the difference, I've seen him at school and all that but Merlin, he's still Malfoy! I'll get over it if I have to but I was sort of hoping that we wouldn't have to deal with him much longer," he said honestly.

"I know he's still Malfoy. Trust me, I know," Harry sighed and sat on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head despairingly between them. "I don't know what happened," he said quietly, "One day we hated each other and then it wasn't so bad. The next day I was yelling at him telling him there was no way he could care about anybody else but me and then all of a sudden he was kissing me."

"He _kissed_ you? When the bloody hell did he do that? Yesterday?" Ron spluttered, pulling a distasteful face as he did.

Harry blushed a deep red and shook his head, hoping his fringe would cover at least a portion of his embarrassment. "Er, about two weeks ago now. A little more, maybe," he confessed.

"Two weeks ago? And you never-"

Hermione stopped her boyfriend, gently placing her hand on his back. "Has anything happened since then, Harry? Did you two talk about it? What the, er, kiss meant to Draco?"

Harry groaned and hung his head even lower. "When we went to Diagon Alley today we ran into Cho. She sort of started flirting with me and well, Draco didn't like that one bit. He told her about the bond in one way or another and proceeded to drag me away. I could feel he was really, uhm, jealous of Cho and pretty upset with me because I told him not to go around talking about the bond so openly. Being able to actually _feel_ how upset he was and knowing the reason why, well, I was sorta flattered and uhm…I kissed him. A lot," he flushed and looked up from behind his knees to survey his friends' reactions.

Ron turned a sickly white but said nothing as Hermione blushed before speaking slowly again. "Other than the jealousy, do you know how Draco feels? Has he told you what he wants out of all this?"

"He's pretty open about his feelings with me," Harry said, ignoring Ron's indignation. "Draco wants me, for whatever reason, but he does. Even if he didn't tell me I can feel it; he taught me how to look beneath the emotions on the surface within the bond to see what lies underneath. It's strange, really, if I concentrate hard enough I can tell what he wants at this very moment. It's kind of exhausting but interesting to do all at once."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look now and he appeared near to passing out as he gripped his girlfriend's hand for support. "Is there anything you've said or done, other than today that would encourage Draco to do something like this?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, uh, we have separate rooms at the manor because there's a guest suite attached to Draco's bedroom so we got to sleep alone when we first arrived," Harry began, he felt like he was confessing his sins to two familial priests, as if he had done something horribly wrong by finally admitting his feelings for Draco to himself and acting on them.

Hermione sighed heavily, she knew where it was headed. "You said when we first arrived," she stated knowingly causing Harry to turn an even deeper crimson. "Did you…"

Harry nodded. "I did. I couldn't sleep last night and I ran into Narcissa in the corridor and long story short I sort of got into bed with him. Nothing happened!" he said defensively at Ron's sudden disgust contorting through his features. "We just slept beside each other. I didn't sleep a wink the night before and I couldn't last night, either, until I got into bed with him and I've never slept better in my life," Harry mumbled the last part.

Ron took a deep, staggering breath. He wanted to scream, wanted to hit some sense into his friend, but he knew better, especially with Hermione's hands now wrapped around his own keeping him calm. "So you like him then?"

"Uh…yes, I do," Harry admitted.

"Well, 'Mione, you did say it was a possibility," the redhead stood up and held out his hand to Harry, still huddled on the floor. Harry blinked at the hand before taking it and he was immediately pulled into a tight, awkward hug. After a few pats on his back, Ron released Harry and smiled weakly. "That Malfoy is a bastard ferret and I can't say I'll ever like him, but whatever happens will happen. But Godric save him if he ever hurts you because I _promise_ I will send 'Mione and Ginny after him."

Harry couldn't stop himself from beaming at his best friend. He truly did have a fantastic family. "That's like a death sentence, mate," he grinned before turning to the bushy-haired girl. "What's he mean about Draco and I being a possibility?"

"You two are extremists. You never do anything just a little bit. You either hate wholly or love with everything you have. That's obvious with you, but with Draco you can only see that with the way he treats his mother and now you," Hermione smiled. "A few weeks ago I saw the two of you out on the grounds, you were, well…you looked…" she blushed and Harry's eyes went wide, he knew exactly what incident she was talking about.

"Yeah, she told me then that it could happen. I was pretty peeved at first but the more I saw of the two of you the more it was obvious, y'know?"

Harry blinked. "Obvious? _Obvious_? I didn't have a bloody clue until a few days ago!" he said, exasperated, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Just because I admit I like Draco doesn't mean I know what I want from him. I mean furthering the bond…that's huge. How can he do that so lightly? How did he even prepare all this without me knowing when I've been with him the entire time?" Harry asked, he felt bewildered. This couldn't really be happening; Draco couldn't be waiting in the corridor for his confirmation or denial.

Hermione stood up and took Harry into her arms. Even though she was a good few inches shorter than himself, the way she held him tenderly was akin to that of Molly's embrace and was encompassed with warmth. "You can accept him for now, Harry, and then go no further. Don't let him pressure you into anything you don't feel comfortable agreeing with. Remember, when it comes down to it, if you listen to yourself you'll always know what's right," she reassured him.

He sighed into her hug and then smiled as Ron joined them. "Yeah, and like I said I'll kill that snake bastard if he so much as lays an uninvited finger on you."

Harry stepped back and smiled brightly at his friends. "Thanks, guys, I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Fail your NEWTs for one, that's for sure, probably end up dead a hundred times by now, have nobody to bail you out after being late for class or handing in assignments, Merlin knows how many times we've had to get you outta Filch's hands! Don't worry, mate, just add this to the list," Ron winked.

"Oh shut up," Harry mumbled, though he was grateful. He really didn't feel as stressed – the bond didn't feel as pressing, other than the small buzzing beginning in his head despite Draco being nearby. "So, say if I do accept him, what will happen to the bond?"

Hermione frowned and resumed her seat on the edge of Ron's bed, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her sweater. "From what I've read, not much should be altered. I would check in with Healer Greene, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn as soon as you can so they can monitor the changes. Remember, every courtship bond is different. Though the acts and traditions do indeed progress the state of the bond the intensity by which it becomes strengthened is up to the subconscious of both involved parties. Really, whatever happens will truly depend on what you and Draco want from one another," Hermione explained.

'What we want from each other?' Harry wondered to himself. 'I still haven't figured that out. I can't sleep without him but I still want to punch him half the time when he's being a prat but still…he's a great teacher, he's considerate in his own way, he trusts me and he _is_ a phenomenal kisser…' "Oh, hell," Harry swore, rubbing the back of his neck.

There was a muffled knock on the door and Hermione lifted her charm before Ron walked over to answer it. Ginny was leaning against the doorway, her hand on her cocked out hip as she looked between them with an eyebrow raised. "Hurry up and take him back, Harry. I may not hate Malfoy anymore but Merlin he's annoying," she groaned.

Harry smiled apologetically. "Thanks Gin, guys," he nodded to them as he went back out in the hall. Draco was sitting with his back towards Harry, strands of blonde hair whisked down his pale neck and Harry wanted to sweep them away and kiss the small patches of exposed, milky skin – he shivered at his own thoughts. Harry cleared his throat causing him to turn around and look at him, his eyes softened immediately and a small smile played on his thin lips. 'Gods, he looks so relaxed even after what he just did. He even _feels_ relaxed and I'm a bloody mess.' He observed Draco's open posture to him: the way his shoulders eased instead of pulled straight as they did in front of others, the way he let loose strands of his hair fall before his face and didn't pay any mind to move them as he usually would, or how his eyes appeared so unguarded as they bore into Harry, his smile still present. 'Since when has Draco been so happy just to be in my presence?' he asked himself, truly amazed that just by coming out into the hallway.

Draco's face finally fell and turned into a frown. "I'm sick of this place, Harry. Did you know there's a ghoul in the attic? How plebeian of the Weasleys to keep a ghoul in the attic. They really ought to get a curse breaker in here to rid themselves of such a pest immediately. The Weaselette even told me they have gnomes here – honestly! Have they never heard of proper seasonal gardening?" he whinnied, pouting.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. 'You're right Gin, Draco sure is annoying, but he's _my_ annoying Draco.' He held out his hand, a little relieved that he had yet to ask about the acceptance of the bond, as he helped him to his feet and once he was standing Harry didn't let go but bravely entwined their fingers, pressing their palms together. "Come on then, let's go home."

XXXX

"Ron, Hermione…upstairs, please. Now," Harry said following Arthur's acceptance of the gift.

Draco's heart fell. He assumed the Weasleys, or Hermione rather, had filled Harry in on the meaning and intentions of his action and instead he was leaving. He wasn't responding. "The bond," Draco reminded him idly.

"Fucking goddammit!" Harry swore frustratingly.

'He's really in a mess about this, isn't it? I guess it cannot hurt to give him time,' Draco thought to himself. "That's fine. I can stand outside a room, if you would like, while you discuss what you need to," he offered.

Harry looked at him gratefully for a moment before his face dissolved into that of confusion, embarrassment and he quickly turned away again, leading the small party upstairs as the family watched quietly with fascination. Harry avoided looking at Draco even as he turned in his direction once in Ron's room and closed the door; Ron and Hermione inside as well. There was a muffling charm placed on it immediately.

Draco sighed and stood awkwardly in the small, narrow hallway with his arms crossed. He could feel Harry wasn't mad at him, that he was more embarrassed and nervous than anything else. "Chin up, Malfoy," Ginny greeted too cheerily for his tastes.

"Did somebody accidentally slip you some mead or something? You're incorrigibly inviting this evening," Draco said tightly, looking at the girl with disdain as a large grin spread across her face.

"Slip me some mead? You say that like it's an accident."

Draco rolled his eyes and suddenly jumped as a long, high-pitched howl sounded from behind him. He whirled around wide-eyed to see what it was and where it was coming from. Ginny was chuckling, sitting down at the top of the stairs and patting the floor beside her to invite Malfoy to sit as well. "That's the family ghoul. Don't worry, he won't bother you, doesn't come down from the attic often anymore," she explained.

"You would have a ghoul," Draco murmured as he reluctantly sat beside the redhead.

Ginny reached over a placed a hand on his knee, startling Draco. "Don't worry, Harry will come around, he's just surprised. These things usually take him sometime to process." Draco hummed noncommittally, he wasn't about to talk to her about this particular situation, about their bond, anybody but her. "Hell, it took him six years to realize I liked him!" Ginny giggled, squeezing his knee now.

"Is there anything in particular you want?" Draco grumbled. He would much rather have sat quietly than have this conversation with the youngest Weasley offspring.

She sighed and put her arm around Draco's shoulders now, boldly. The blond was about to shrug her off before he thought he better not; she was important to Harry, she was – for some god awful reason – trying to help him. "I wanted to know how you felt about Harry."

Draco suppressed the urge to groan, he was never one for sharing his feelings, even with Harry it had proven difficult to let his barriers down. "Harry knows how I feel, that is all there is to be concerned about."

"But does he? Sorry, Malfoy, Harry's a little daft. You really need to be straight forward with him. If I know Harry at all, he's spent most of this time questioning what you really mean by what you say or do and second guessing everything. Take it from someone who knows him; he doesn't think he deserves what others want to freely give him. He never thought he was good enough for any relationship, he never thinks somebody could like him to that extent and now with this gesture he's probably confused, taken aback. Don't forget he knows very little about courtship bonds – he could be thinking you intend, well, y'know, the most traditional type of courtship," Ginny explained, exhaling heavily afterwards as she hung a substantial amount of body weight against Draco.

"He wouldn't think that, would he? He knows where my feelings stand. He knows what I want from him. But we're eighteen; an actual proposal of marriage is ridiculous!" he said incredulously.

"What _was_ the purpose of the gift then?" she urged.

Shrugging, Draco started to examine his nails and pick at his cuticles. "Merely to solidify my intentions. I would like to be with Harry in that sense and he would like to be with me in the same way. I have no idea what will come of us when the bond finally gets sorted out or even a few months from now, but at this moment, I want to be with him when I can." Despite his reservation, despite his perfected mask, despite his dislike for anything topped with red, Draco felt his cheeks growing warm.

Ginny watched him curiously from the corner of her eye for a minute, letting her arm finally fall from him. She was surprised Draco had shared as much as he had with her and she didn't want to push him further. "So…Malfoy, how good are you at degnoming gardens?"

XXXX

They had spent a much longer time at the Weasleys then they had originally planned and when they got home they were knackered. They said hullo and goodnight to Narcissa before returning to the hallway of Draco's room. Harry went automatically for the guest suite as Draco stood at the door to his own room, his hand clasped on the knob. "I see," he said stiffly as Harry went wordlessly into the guest room.

Draco sighed and got himself ready for bed. "I guess I have my answer," he muttered darkly to himself, slipping under the covers of his bed as he Nox'd out the lights. 'I was so sure he would say yes. I was certain this is what he wanted – me, us,' he thought disappointingly.

"Draco?" came a soft voice from the side of his room. "Can I – I mean, would you mind if…well, er…"

The disappointment slipped from Draco as Harry awkwardly stuttered, entering through the guest room making his way around in the dark. Without a word, Draco lifted up the covers of his bed inviting him underneath as well. Harry sat with his legs drawn up, the small bit of light coming from the window showed the outline of his worried etched face. Draco waited patiently, he didn't want to pressure him any more than he already had.

"Er, how did you arrange for that weird plant thing without me knowing?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco laughed, "Mother," he said simply.

"And how did you get Molly and Arthur to say yes? What did you say to them?"

Draco shifted in the bed, sitting up as well now. He reached out to Harry and with his thumb he traced the side of his face, causing Harry to shiver beneath the touch. "The truth," he whispered and had to stop himself from leaning forward and capturing Harry's lips with his own. He rested his hand on the back of his neck now, the contact of their skin still left a feverish feeling from the bond, something deeply rooted in him always encouraged him to close the distance between them and he had to restrain himself.

"Draco, I don't really understand what you meant by what you did. I mean, don't you want this bond gone just as much as I do?" Harry asked slowly.

"I do. I would rather you want to be with me in this way of your own volition and not because some random student was sick of seeing us fight. But that's not how it's working out for us. I want you, I want you now and however I can have you, Harry. And yes, we're bonded, and we both _want_ this courtship. You can't lie to me," Draco finished softly. His fingers were weaving through that thick, unruly hair, tugging at it slightly, and oh how much Draco just wanted to pull him into him.

"So it's not…a proposal?"

"Heavens no, Potter!" Draco said quickly, chuckling, 'Ginny was right.' "I've known what I wanted for a while now but after today, after seeing you with _her_ and then what you did to me after. Hell, Harry, I've never felt like that before and I want it every damn day I can get it."

Harry blushed, thankful for the shrouding darkness. "Is there, er, anything in particular I have to say or do to accept it?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He smiled, finally pulling him closer with that hand still wrapped around his neck. Their faces came so close they were nearly kissing but Draco didn't initiate it, instead he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his other hand slid around Harry's waist and in a few quick movements he was straddling him – hovering over him, only his hands touching his body. "You have to kiss me," he said breathlessly.

Placing his hands on either of Draco's hips, Harry dug his fingertips into them and with all his force pulled the boy fully on top of him and crashed their mouths together. Harry pushed his tongue into the moist opening, groaning as electric sparks erupted all over him. Nothing had ever felt so ecstatic as kissing Draco did and he found himself wishing he never had to stop doing it. Draco's hand on Harry's waist slid under the hem of his shirt, his fingertips tracing the toned skin. Harry shuddered into him; even the faintest of touches sent him reeling.

Kissing him deeply, their lips never parting, Draco began to slowly rock his hips. He became increasingly aware of not only his own arousal but that of Harry's, growing underneath him, poking through the fabric of their briefs. Harry's hands moved from his hips up to his shoulders and once they were there he grasped them and in a fluid movement Draco was suddenly lying on the bed, Harry pressed heavily over top of him. He broke their kiss, leaning up on his elbows and looking down at Draco who appeared wistful, and with his finger he pressed the side of Draco's neck. "I want to kiss you here," he whispered.

"Please," was all Draco could croak out as Harry lowered himself and his mouth tenderly manipulated a very sensitive patch of skin near his collarbone.

Harry's fingers trailed down Draco's neck to his chest and stopped at his pink nipple. "And here?" he asked.

"Please," Draco said again and this time when Harry lowered his mouth to his skin in the particular spot, Draco arched his back up into Harry and clutched at his hair with one hand, his sheets with another as he bit his lip to stay quiet. It was nothing extravagant, nothing extraneous, Harry was merely kissing different parts of Draco but the slightest touch had him suppressing moans.

Those tantalizing fingers worked their way down Draco's body and landed on the hem of his briefs. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes flew open wide and he looked down his own body to see Harry looking back up at him, his face hovering near the spot his fingers now were. He was grinning at Draco, who at the moment was sure his heart had stopped beating, and he pressed into the skin at the hem. "Here?" His voice was husky, thick and low.

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, nothing coming out, before he eventually nodded, his eyes still fixated as Harry lowered his lips to his skin. He sucked and licked the area, a mere few inches above Draco's unabashedly hard cock. Much to his chagrin, Harry's fingers stopped and began to move back up his body again, both hands were now exploring Draco's abdomen as his mouthed kissed its way back up to meet Draco's and capture his lips again. Draco threw his arms around Harry and gasped as Harry ground their pelvis' together.

"Were you worried I would say no?" Harry asked hoarsely, breaking their kiss again.

Draco's hands pulled Harry closer to him and in response Harry ground into him again, another breathless moan escaping his lips. "Yes," Draco hissed.

"How could I? I mean, look at you," Harry sat up further now, his body lifting off Draco's and the blond wanted desperately to pull him back down. "It's late. We have Christmas with your mother tomorrow," he said suddenly, seriously, peeling himself fully off Draco now.

Draco blinked a few times. He wanted to ask if that was it, if Harry was honestly going to tease him like that, get him so close, only to back away again. Harry fell on his own side of the bed and brought the covers up fully around him, shivering in them. Draco groaned out loud, repressing the urge to throw Harry on his back and have him then and there. Draco got up suddenly from the bed, muttering to himself. Harry half sat up, concerned. "Where are you going, Draco?"

"Shower," he said shortly, heading towards the bathroom door, only turning around to sneer at Harry through the dark, "You bloody tease."

Harry snorted as Draco left and nuzzled further into the bed, surrounding himself in Draco's scent.


End file.
